The Ice Queen
by CharmedRumbelle
Summary: Isabelle French was the wealthiest woman in town. Mr. Gold, the town cripple, worked as her caretaker. Isabelle was a cold, ruthless woman and everyone hated her and feared her. When Emma came to Storybrooke, Gold remembered. Could he make Belle love him again? AU Season 1 with nods to Disney movie version. Mostly angst but some Rumbelle hurt/comfort, mild smut, romance, and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_Although I may use some quotes from episodes, no copyright infringement is intended. I do not own "Once Upon a Time."_

**Chapter 1**

Rumplestiltskin paced furiously in his cage, watching a small rat wander on the ground. He smiles gleefully as black smoke appears, and the rodent morphs into a woman. "Well, look at you. Caged up like the animal you are. If only your little maid could see you now." Regina said, and he lunged toward her, reaching his hand out as Regina backed away.

"If you harm one hair on her head -" Rumplestiltskin begins.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm holding up my end of the bargain. As long as I have cooperation from you – Belle will be fine." Regina paces a bit. "That curse you gave me. It's not working."

"Oh, so worried. Like Snow – and her lovely new husband. They paid me a visit." Rumplestiltskin teased. "They were very anxious. About you. And the curse."

"What did you tell them?"

"The truth. That nothing can stop the darkness. Except, of course, their unborn child. You see, no matter how powerful – all curses can be broken." he said in a childish voice. "Their child is the key. Of course – the curse has to be enacted first."

"Tell me what I did wrong." Regina demands.

"For that – there's a price."

"What do you want?" Regina asked.

"Simple – in this new land, Belle will have comfort. She will want for nothing."

"Fine. She'll be the wealthiest woman in town."

"And I will be with her. I want to be with my Belle."

"I'll make sure of it."

"There's more." he demanded.

"There always is with you."

"In this new land – should Belle ever come to you for any reason, you must heed her every request. As long as she says -" Rumplestiltskin thinks about it for a moment, then speaks up. "Please!" he said, giggling like a madman.

"You do realize that, should I succeed, you won't remember any of this." Regina reminded him. "Nor will Belle."

"Well, then – what's the harm?" Rumplestiltskin proceeds to inform Regina of the extreme length she must go to in order to enact the curse. A sacrifice of what she loves the most. Upon Regina's exit, he hears someone enter.

"Quite a performance. But you do enjoy the drama, don't you?" Belle said, approaching his cage.

"Always, my darling – always." Rumplestiltskin takes her hand and kisses it gently.

"Why do people have to die for this curse? Is it really necessary?"

"An unfortunate necessity. There is no other way my dear. But it will be the last death –I will do no more harm, I give you my word." Rumplestiltskin takes Belle's hand and kisses it. "Ah – I cannot wait until we are able to kiss for real. Once the savior arrives, I will awaken, and we will have our true love's kiss. And then we can find Bae. And we'll be together."

"You promise me, Rumple. You promise me we will be together in this land." she said, gripping his hands tightly.

"You heard the queen. We have a deal. Now go, before someone finds you here. I will see you soon my love. My Belle."

"Goodbye Rumple. I love you."

"And I love you." he replied, watching carefully as she walked away.

* * *

"Swan. Emma Swan." Emma said to Widow Lucas, who looked up nervously as the man entered. He was a slim man of average stature, with long dirty brown hair that was straggly and graying. He wore a torn shirt and blue jeans that were ragged and worn.

"Emma. What a lovely name." Mr. Gold said, smiling at her.

"The Ice Queen has you out collecting her rent again?" Widow Lucas asked. "It's all here." she hands the money to Mr. Gold as Ruby watched, a noticeable look of pity toward the man on her face.

"Yes – of course it is. Thank you." Gold turns and looks at Emma. "Enjoy your stay. Emma." he said, trying to catch his breath as he left the inn. Gold ambled to his car – a beaten up machine that he was amazed could still run. "Damn her." he whispered to himself, slamming his cane against the ground as his past memories flooded back. This was not how he imagined it would be at all.

"Who was that?" Emma asked after Gold left.

"Mr. Gold. He's a bit reclusive, but he's harmless. He works for our landlord – Isabelle French. If you see her coming, I recommend that you head the other way. She is not someone you want to tangle with." Widow Lucas said.

"So she owns this place?" Emma asked.

"No – she owns the entire town." Ruby informed her.

* * *

Mr. Gold entered the shop – _Ms. French's Pawn Shop_ the sign outside read – and his eyes filled with anger at the scene he witnessed.

"Gordon, I said NO, not tonight." Isabelle said, her eyes firmly planted on the book she was reading as the tall, dark man pawed at her. "I'm busy." she pushed him away. Isabelle was dressed in a stylish business skirt/suit, her hair up in a bun and expensive jewelry adorning her earlobes, wrist, and fingers.

"Aw, come on Izzy. You can't hold out on me forever." Gordon said.

"You bore me, Gordon. I need a break." Isabelle told him.

"Miss French -" Gold interrupted. "I have the money from Widow Lucas."

"Just set it down on the counter." Isabelle said, as Gordon moved toward the door. He and Gold glared at one another, not saying a word. Gordon left in a huff. Gold set the wad of money down as Isabelle continued to read, then proceeded to stare at her until Isabelle looked up at him. "Is there a problem?" she asked coldly.

"N – No, Miss French." he replied.

"Good. Then leave." she demanded, her tone of voice aloof and uncaring as she turned her attention back to her book.

"Yes ma'am." Gold replied, and he limped to the back of the store. He lived there in a small apartment – nothing but a bed, a shower and bathroom, and minimal closet space, not that he had much. Mr. Gold was the town cripple – and for as long as everyone could remember, he worked for Isabelle French, owner of the pawn shop and most of the property in Storybrooke. She was a ruthless, cutthroat businesswoman and the town feared her. Mr. Gold was her caretaker – he looked after the pawn shop and frequently went about town collecting her rents. Everyone knew she barely paid him anything – room and board and not much else. The town felt sorry for him – he was a poor, crippled man and many were convinced that the injury which led to him needing a cane happened at the hand of Isabelle herself, or her sometimes boyfriend/lover Gordon, who was just as obnoxious as she was. But despite this, Gold remained loyal to her. He did her bidding and he cleaned her shop without argument. Isabelle, for all of her faults, seemed satisfied with this arrangement. The townspeople thought it was because he was so frail and so vulnerable, and so easily taken advantage of. He must fear her wrath if he ever left her employment – why else would he stay working for a monster like her?

Mr. Gold sat down on his bed and glanced at the chipped cup sitting on his nightstand. His false memories said that he had dropped it one day while cleaning the store, and Isabelle, after shouting in anger with him, informed him that if he was going to be so clumsy then he would no longer be permitted to use any of her good china for his tea. He could use the broken cup as punishment.

But now he knew the truth.

Regina had promised him that he and Belle would be together in this new land. And they had been for twenty eight years. But this is not what he imagined. He cursed Regina for her wickedness – for turning his Belle, his beautiful Belle, into a woman that she would loathe and despise.

Regina had turned Belle into a feminine version of his old self. She didn't love him. True love's kiss would never work on a woman whose heart was ice cold. And how could a crippled, pitiful old man with nothing melt that heart and make her love him again?

* * *

This is my first Rumbelle work, and I have another waiting in the wings. Next chapter we will visit the dark castle! Please understand that I am in grad school and work full time and I WILL update my stories as often as I can, but there may be times when there will be a delay. Please be patient - and please do let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own "Once Upon a Time"_

**Chapter 2**

_At the Dark Castle . . . . _

"All you'll have is an empty heart and a chipped cup." Belle snapped at him, and turned to leave. Rumplestiltskin stood stoic as he watched her. Just before she was out of his sight, he spoke up.

"You say you love me." he said. Belle turned and moved back toward him. "Why?"

"Do I need a reason? Can't I just love you because I do?" Belle asked. Rumplestiltskin grabbed her forcefully.

"Do you not know who I am? WHAT I am!?" he screamed at her.

"I know very well who and what you are. That changes nothing. I love you - and I know that you love me too. You just don't want to believe it. You've surrounded yourself with such darkness that you can't imagine a flicker of light entering into your world." Rumplestiltskin releases her grip on her. "You want me to leave - I'll leave." Belle turns to head for the door once again.

"I can't have this curse broken." he said, and she turned around.

"You don't _want_ this curse to be broken."

"That isn't what I said!" he shouted. "I said I can't have it broken. Not yet. Not - not until I find my son." he whispered.

"What does your son have to do with this?" Belle asked.

"Everything." he told her. Rumplestiltskin led Belle back out into the dining area. She sighed as she saw that mess that he made in his rage, but sat down at the table with him. "I promised you I would tell you about him. And I will. Then you may leave." He proceeded to fill Belle in on the details of his saga: his wife, Milah, leaving him for that blasted pirate, raising Bae on his own, fearing for Bae's life during the ogre wars, being tricked into killing Zoso and taking on the Dark Curse, and his broken deal with Baelfire. Belle listened attentively, not once interrupting as she took in the whole story. She knew that there were details he left out - but those would come later. "I must find him. He's alive somewhere - I don't know how, but he is. And I must find him. I cannot do that without magic. And that is why you must leave. I can't allow you to break my curse."

"Do you love me?" Belle asked.

"That doesn't matter."

"It does to me. I want to hear your answer. Do. You. Love me?" Belle asked him pointedly. Rumplestiltskin hesitated for a moment.

"How could I not." he said, and he got up and walked over to the window. Belle waited for a moment, then walked up behind him and put her arms around him.

"And that - is why I must stay." she said. Rumplestiltskin turned and looked at her. "I will help you find Baelfire. And then when we do, we can have true love's kiss. You'll be an ordinary man again. And we can be together."

"You would do that? For me?" he asked, truly not expecting this response.

"Yes. Because that is what you do for those you love. You help them. You're patient with them. I'm sorry I kissed you - I didn't understand. But I do now. And I can wait." Rumplestiltskin grinned at her.

"Oh, Belle. My beautiful, brave Belle." he said, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

Mr. Gold busied himself mopping the floor of the pawn shop while Isabelle reviewed a stack of paperwork. He frequently glanced up at her. He should have been more specific with Regina. That was clear now. Being so close to her without being able to be near her was torture. Even in the Dark Castle, although they couldn't kiss, they had their moments. Long evenings where they held one another tightly, sometimes even falling asleep in one another's arms. Many hugs, gentle caresses, and a touching of hands in passing throughout the day. They loved one another as best they could.

He had no idea how long it would take the savior to lift the curse, for Belle to regain her memories. And he was not a patient man. He needed his Belle back. That was the plan. The savior would awaken him, and he would awaken her. True love's kiss. In this world without magic, they could share it, over and over, until the curse was fully lifted and he returned the magic that had been lost. He had been certain that she would love him in this land. But she didn't. She was with that ignorant thug Gaston – Gordon in this world. He was just as awful here as he was there. Belle was furious when she found out he had turned him into a flower, and demanded that she restore him, and he grudgingly complied. He should have just left him be – he was much more tolerable as a flower. At least then he was silent.

The hours passed, and shortly after the darkness began to fall, Isabelle looked up at Gold. "I need you to take some papers to Mayor Mills for her to sign."

"It's well past closing time for her office." Gold said.

"Then take them to her house. I want it done NOW." Isabelle demanded, handing him the papers.

"Yes ma'am." Gold replied, taking the papers and limping toward the door. Regina. He had no desire to see that woman right now. If he had his powers he would certainly turn her into a snail without a second thought, his promise to Belle be damned. If Belle realized what Regina had done to her, he was certain she would have gone along with that. As Gold left the shop, he grinned a bit as he witnessed Emma and Henry walking together. Oh, this was going to be fun to watch the entire scenario unfold over the coming weeks.

As he approached Regina's house, he noticed that she was outside, doing who knows what. Oh, how he wished that he could tell her he remembers. She must be livid by now about Emma's arrival. Unfortunately, he had to play the part of Mr. Gold, loyal caretaker to Isabelle French. But he could still taunt her a bit.

"Excuse me Mayor Mills – I have a delivery for you." Mr. Gold said, moving toward her.

"It's late, Mr. Gold. What do you want?"

"I'm here on behalf of Miss French, of course."

"You need to tell your boss that in the future if she wants something from me she can take care of it during office hours." Regina said.

"Miss French keeps her own hours. All she wants is for you to sign a few documents. _Please_." he said, emphasizing the last word. Regina glares at him upon hearing that word. She grabs the envelope from Gold's hand. He hands her a pen, and she proceeds to look everything over.

"More foreclosures? Such a pleasant woman you work for." Regina scoffed.

"There are many layers to Miss French that someone like you could never begin to understand." Gold replied in a taunting voice, as Regina began to sign the papers. "By the way – I understand that Henry's birth mother is in town. Emma, isn't it?" Regina looked up at Gold.

"She's leaving."

"Oh is she? That's not what it looked like to me. I just saw her strolling down the main street with your boy. Thick as thieves they looked." he taunts.

"What?" Regina said, stunned.

"Miss French went through a great deal of trouble to procure that boy for you. Would be a shame if you lost him. Your Henry. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? However did you pick it?"

"Where did she get him? I know you helped her with that. You help her with everything. Do you know something?"

"I know quite a bit of what Miss French does with her business." he remarked.

"Who is this woman, this Emma Swan?"

"I would say you think you know exactly who she is." Gold replied. Regina hands the folder to him. "I really must be going." he said, turning to leave.

"Tell me what you know about her." Regina said, blocking his path.

"Miss French expects me back at the shop. So I suggest you excuse me. _Please_." He said it again, just to taunt her. Of course, the word had no power coming from him. He handed that power over to Belle – she was supposed to be aiding him in this. But for now – just the look on her face when he said it was enough. He knew that if he didn't leave now, Regina might not live to see the next day. He pushed past her and walked away, grinning to himself. Oh yes, he thought, even if Belle wasn't able to help him yet, this entire thing was going to be a pleasure to watch unfold.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do want to thank those of you who are reading and bookmarking this story! I have one more chapter completed that will follow. _

_Please note that when I do scenes in the Dark Castle, they will NOT necessarily be in chronological order. However, the scenes in Storybrooke WILL be. _

_I do not own "Once Upon a Time."_

**Chapter 3**

_At the Dark Castle . . . . _

Belle is in the library engrossed in the book she is reading. Rumplestiltskin enters and sits down next to her. "I need to talk to you about something. And you're not going to like it." Belle looks up at him.

"This is about that curse, isn't it?' she asked.

"Yes and no." he replied. "Some time ago – before US – I made a deal with a young girl named Cinderella. I gave her the life that she desired in exchange for her first born child. The girl is now expecting."

"Rumple, you cannot – why did you want her child?" Belle asked, interrupting herself.

"I don't know. Perhaps I thought – if I had another chance, I could do better this time." he replied.

"You cannot take this girl's child."

"We had a deal. Nobody breaks a deal with me."

"WE have a deal, too. You cannot do this." Belle said.

"I don't want her child, Belle. But she must think that I do. And because she does – I must go away from this place." Rumplestiltskin tells her.

"For how long?" Belle asked. "When will you be back?"

"I won't be. Not in this world. And that is why I need you to do what I ask. I need to teach you some magic, Belle." he informed her.

"Rumple I told you – I don't want any part of your magic."

"I know what you said. Have I not respected your wishes this entire time? I wouldn't ask, Belle, if it weren't necessary. But there are things that will need to be done. And you need to be able to contact me during my absence. The only way this can be accomplished with your safety in mind is through magic."

"This has to do with Regina, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Why does she have to be part of this? I don't trust her."

"Neither do I. And that is why your role is so important. Regina has her role – but it is not as significant as she thinks it is. Belle, I promise you – I will not break our deal. Do you trust me?" he asked. Bells puts her arms around him.

"Of course I do. I just wish there were some other way."

"If there were I would try it. I swear." he said, gently running his fingers through her hair.

"We will be together again, right? You promise me that."

"I give you my word. We will be together. Will you do this, Belle? Will you let me teach you?" Belle hesitates for a moment.

"If it is the only way – then yes. I will." she said.

* * *

Mr. Gold was in his room at the shop when he heard a loud noise. Belle was never in the shop this late, and she always let him know if she would be. He got up and made his way toward the shop. "Miss French?" he called out. There was no answer. As he approached the door to the shop, he saw Ashley Boyd trying to access the safe. "Ashley? What are you doing?" he asked. Before he even had time to react, Ashley sprayed a can of mace in his eyes. Gold screamed, grabbing his eyes with both hands and losing the grip on his cane. He lost his balance and fell, hitting his head on the edge of the counter. Ashley watched nervously as he hit the floor, then lay there not moving. She reached into his pocket, found a key, opened the safe, removed a document from it, and then raced out of the shop.

* * *

Isabelle was driving home alone, after yet another argument with Gordon. She truly didn't know why she even bothered with him. He really was a bore. He didn't enjoy reading, and he was a bit of an idiot when she thought about it. Yes, she definitely needed to end things with him. That would not be easy. Isabelle drove past her shop, noticing that the door was ajar. "What on earth?" she said to herself. She parked her car and got out. Mr. Gold must have forgotten to lock it. What was wrong with him lately? The last few weeks he had been behaving very strange. He was much less compliant, asking her questions all the time. And he was always staring at her. It wasn't like him at all. Isabelle cautiously entered the shop, and immediately noticed Mr. Gold lying unconscious on the ground. She dashed to his side.

"Mr. Gold? Mr. Gold, can you hear me? Wake up!" she said urgently. Gold began to stir and opened his eyes, looking up at her.

"Belle?" he whispered, still dazed.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"I - what happened?" he asked, still a bit dazed and groggy.

"I think someone broke in and attacked you. You hit your head. Can you sit up?" she asked.

"I think so." he replied. Isabelle helped ease him into a sitting position and he leaned back against the counter.

"I'll be right back." Isabelle told him. She got up and went into the back and returned with a towel, then placed it up against his wound. "You're bleeding. Do you think I should take you to the hospital?"

"No. I'm fine. They'll just start rumors that you beat me." he said. Isabelle laughed a bit.

"I believe it's a bit late for that." she joked. "Well I can't leave you here. You're coming home with me, alright? Can you stand?" Gold nodded his head yes. Isabelle handed him his cane and gave him the towel to hold against his wound. "Just don't bleed all over my car, I just had the interior cleaned." she demanded as she helped him to his feet and led him out of the shop.

* * *

"Here - lie down, I'm going to get something to clean that wound." Belle said as she led him to the sofa in her living room.

"_Belle's house_." Gold thought to himself while he waited. All these years he had never been here. And now he was. It was a beautiful house. Isabelle returned to his side.

"This may sting a bit." Isabelle said. She brushed Gold's hair aside and proceeded to clean his wound and apply some ointment and a bandage to his forehead. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Back of my head hurts more." he replied. Isabelle felt the back of his head and upon touching a certain spot he winced in pain.

"Well that's why, your cut isn't that bad but you've got quite a goose egg back there. That's probably what knocked you out. I'll get some ice." Isabelle got up again. Gold pondered how she had never been this kind to him before. He would savor every moment of their closeness tonight, even if it was out of pity. Isabelle returned and placed an icepack at the back of Gold's head, and he grimaced in pain again. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" she asked.

"No." Gold replied.

"You're sure it was Ashley who did this? Little Ashley Boyd?"

"She had mace. Took me by surprise." he said.

"Well I will deal with her tomorrow. She does not get to break into my place of business, steal what is rightfully mine, and injure my employee and get away with it. She'll pay for this." Isabelle said, an angry tone in her voice. "Is it better?" she asked. Gold nodded.

"Thank you. For being so kind to me." he said. Isabelle smiled a bit.

"Don't let anyone else hear you say that, you'll ruin my reputation." she teased. "Besides, I'm only doing this because I need you to get well. I don't think I could get anyone else else in this town to come work for me." Gold smiled a bit at her quip. "Mr. Gold - when you were waking up, you - you called me Belle. It was almost as if you thought I was someone else. Why did you call me that?" she asked.

"I - I don't remember." he lied.

"No one has called me that in ages. That's what my mother used to call me when I was a little girl." she said.

"I - I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright - I didn't mind. You know - you've worked for me for as long as I can remember, but - I don't think I've ever asked your name. Is that odd?"

"A bit." he replied.

"Well, what is it? Your name?" she asked.

"_Rumplestiltskin." _he wanted to say. But he couldn't. "Robert." he replied instead.

"Robert." she said, thinking about it for a moment. "No - that doesn't seem right."

"As long as I've been in this world my name has been Robert Gold." he said.

"Hmmm. Well maybe we knew each other in another life and you had a different name then." she suggested.

"Perhaps." Gold replied.

"You should get some rest. I'll be right back." Belle said, and she headed up the stairs.

_She knew. His Belle was somewhere inside her. She knew his name wasn't right._

Belle returned with two pillows and a blanket. "Here, this should make you more comfortable." she said, putting the pillows behind his head and covering him with a blanket. "Your cane is right here on the floor next to the sofa. There's a bathroom down the hall. I'll be upstairs if you need anything. Just yell for me, I'm a light sleeper." she said.

"I know. I mean - thank you." he replied.

"I'll see you in the morning then. Good night - Robert." she said.

"Good night. Belle." he said. Isabelle smiled a bit, then turned out the lights and headed upstairs.

A tear fell down Mr. Gold's cheek moments after she left. He was in her house. He was injured and she took care of him. He called her Belle. Perhaps he should have Ashley Boyd attack him more often if this was going to be the end result. This was the first time since he awakened from the curse that he saw a glimpse of his love. His Belle. Perhaps true love's kiss wasn't as far out of reach as he initially thought. Mr. Gold sighed quietly, then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

_One more quick note – this story is AU – I am trying to follow canon as closely as possible, but due to the personality differences in Gold and Belle there will be things that change. _

_I do not own "Once Upon a Time"._

_**Chapter 4**_

_At the Dark Castle, about one month after Rumplestiltskin admits his love for Belle . . . _

Belle busied herself cleaning the dining area of the castle while Rumplestiltskin was away. He was gone quite a bit of late - busy making deals and hopefully not getting into too much trouble. He promised her that he would not cause anyone harm in his deals. She trusted him to keep his word. After several hours he returned, the look on his face one of concern. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Rumplestiltskin paused for a moment.

"I uh - I need you to come with me, Belle." he said. He took her hand and led her down several long corridors that she wasn't even aware of. Belle was free to explore the Dark Castle as she wished now, but she wanted little to do with his magic. She preferred cleaning and her library to anything else held in his home. Well, except for him. She preferred him above all. They finally reached a room that was hidden in the far corners of the castle. They entered the room - Belle gazed around it in awe. So many things here. Magic. This room was full of magic.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked. "You know that I have no interest in this."

"I'd like to make a deal with you, Belle." he said. "I - I cannot be assured that I will be able to keep my promise to you. Today I realized that."

"What happened?" she asked.

"No matter. My promise is still kept. But I am a weak man, Belle. A coward. I need you to help me become a better man. So that when we find Bae, he will know that I have changed."

"You have." Belle said, pulling him into a hug.

"No. Not enough." he said, pushing her away. "That is why I must do this." Rumplestiltskin walks to the corner of the room, waves his hand, and opens a compartment hidden in the wall. He pulls out what appears to be a silver dagger and takes it to Belle. "Here. You must take this." he said, handing her the dagger. She looks up at him, shocked.

"Is that -" she began.

"This - is the dagger that controls the Dark One. It now belongs to you." he said.

"No. No I don't want to control you Rumple. I want you to be a better man of your own free will." she said, pushing the dagger away.

"I cannot do that!" he screamed. He held the dagger in his hand, grabbed her and pointed it toward her chest. "The Dark One cannot be contained unless someone is containing him!" Belle looked up at him defiantly.

"You will not hurt me, Rumple. You're doing this to make me fearful. I do not fear you." she said.

"You should." he said. "Take the dagger - please." he said through gritted teeth. Belle reluctantly pulled the dagger away from him.

"There is a curse, Belle. I found a curse that can take us to a land without magic. Once we are there, we can look for Baelfire. But until then - YOU must control the Dark One's powers. Your intentions are pure, Belle. It is only you that I trust with this."

"How will this curse happen?" Belle asked.

"I still haven't figured out all of the details. But I will. I must have Regina's help for this, Belle."

"Regina? You cannot trust her, she's already tried to trick both of us." she said.

"Indeed she has. And I do not trust her or her intentions. But they matter not. She is a pawn. She just cannot realize that she is so. I will control the curse. But you - you will control ME. YOU will truly have all of the power."

"What about in this land without magic?" she asked.

"There will be no need for that in this land. We will be equal. We will work together. Do we have a deal, Belle? Will you control the Dark One?"

"What do I get from this deal?" she asked.

"True love's kiss, dear. In this new land - there will be no magic. And there will be no Dark One. We can have true love's kiss - over and over again." he said, touching her cheek.

"Alright. I will only use it when necessary, mind you. I still want you to make your own choices. But alright." she said. Rumplestiltskin hugs her tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you Belle. You make me want to be a better man. Keep the dagger safe. There are many in this land who would control the Dark One, and their intentions are not pure like yours. Keep it hidden where no one can find it."

"I will. I promise." she said.

* * *

Isabelle came downstairs the next morning wearing her silk bathrobe, her hair down . . . . she had overslept a bit, unable to sleep well the night before after what had happened. She should probably call the police, but Sherriff Graham was in bed with the Mayor - literally - so she doubted he would be of much help. This would be something she had to take care of on her own. Isabelle went into the living room to check on Mr. Gold. He was still asleep on the sofa. The blanket she gave him had fallen away. He had removed his jeans and his shoes - he was lying there in his t-shirt and underwear. Isabelle couldn't help but glance at his injured leg - there were several scars, and it was twisted and deformed in an odd way. She could barely tolerate looking at it. She carefully picked up the blanket and covered him back up. Gold stirred and mumbled a bit but remained asleep. Isabelle went into the kitchen to get breakfast ready - he would likely be hungry, and she needed him to be well. Someone had to clean up the mess in her shop, and she certainly was no maid. Several minutes passed when someone began pounding on her front door.

"Izzy! I know you're still home, open the door! Izzy!" Gordon shouted.

"Oh crap." she said to herself. She had the locks changed a few days ago to keep him out. That was a wise decision.

"Izzy! I will break this door down if you don't let me in!" Gordon screamed. Isabelle sighed. She went into the living room and approached Gold.

"Mr. Gold. Wake up." she said, shaking him. Gold jolted awake, looking a bit dazed. "I need you to go into the other room."

"What - what's going on?" he asked, slowly waking up, his head throbbing.

"I'll explain in a bit. Here." Isabelle handed him his cane. "Go in the other room. Stay there." Gold reluctantly complied and limped away. Isabelle noticed his jeans and shoes were still there. She covered them with the blanket and raced to the door.

"Gordon please, my neighbors already hate me as it is." she said, opening the door.

"You locked me out. Why did you lock me out?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want you IN, Gordon. We're done. I thought I made that clear last night but apparently you're too thick to comprehend. Do I need to write it down? Perhaps in crayon using small words and pictures?" Gordon pushed past her, entering the house.

"Izzy, come on. You can't do this. We belong together, Izzy, we always have."

"No. We don't. I've started to realize that. Now get out." she demanded. Gordon grabbed her arm roughly.

"No one says no to me, Izzy. NO ONE!" he shouted. He shoved her against the wall and forced a kiss upon her, and Isabelle resisted.

"Stop!" she screamed. "Let me go."

"You are MINE, Izzy!" he shouted, shoving her against the wall again. Mr. Gold had been in the bathroom listening to the entire exchange. The oaf was hurting his Belle. He'd had enough.

"I believe that the lady said NO." Gold said calmly, entering the room, still wearing nothing but his t-shirt and boxer shorts. Gordon let go of Isabelle, who was trembling and catching her breath. He turned and looked at Gold, anger in his eyes.

"You." he said, looking him up and down. "What are you doing here like - THAT?" he asked. Isabelle regained her composure and went to Gold's side.

"Well, isn't it obvious? _Robert_ spent the night here. With me." Isabelle put her arm around Gold.

"ROBERT?!" he asked, raising his voice.

"Well that's his name. He calls me Belle. I like it. It means "beauty" you know." she said in a taunting voice.

"You - and HIM?" Gordon began to laugh.

"I don't find it funny at all. He's been working for me all these years, of course we've developed a friendly relationship." she said.

"You don't have any friends, Izzy." Gordon said.

"Robert and I have been talking quite a bit lately. We have much in common. Last night one thing led to another and . . . . here we are." Isabelle said, glaring at him. "Now kindly remove yourself from my property." Gordon moved close to Gold, who had been standing stoicly the entire time, getting in his face.

"You're a dead man, Gold. Dead. Man." he said angrily. He turned to leave. "This isn't over. At all." He marched out the door, slamming it behind him. When he was gone, Gold turned his attention to Belle.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine." she said, heading toward the kitchen. Gold moved toward the sofa - he picked up his jeans and put them on.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay back there but - he was hurting you. I couldn't let him hurt you." Gold said, sitting down at the kitchen counter.

"It's okay. Actually, it - worked out pretty well. You don't like Gordon, do you?" she asked.

"No." he said pointedly.

"Good. Do you like scheming?" she asked. Gold perked up, intrigued.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"That we appear to follow through on what Gordon thinks happened here last night. For show, of course. If we play this right, he is stupid enough to believe that we're actually together. It will drive him mad." Gold's heart sank at the words she said. The only way she would be with him is through a scheme to rid herself of that thug. And as desperately as he wanted to be near her, he was willing to accept that. He hated Gaston as much as he loved Belle. And if scheming was what it took to be rid of him, then so be it. If Belle knew what he were doing she'd be angry, but he was desperate and he knew she would forgive him once she awakened from this curse. He did his best to hide his true feelings and smiled at her.

"I will do whatever you ask, ma'am." he complied.

"You will need to start calling me Belle. Can you do that?" she asked.

"That I think I can handle." he said, smirking at her.

* * *

Belle slammed the phone down angrily. "I knew I couldn't trust the sherrif to help. He's probably reporting to Regina right now. That woman has been on a mission to destroy me for as long as I can remember. I don't know what her problem is with me. I comply with all of the laws of the town and I am simply trying to run my business. I think she can't tolerate the fact that there is another intelligent woman in this town with as much power as she has." Mr. Gold, who had been cleaning up the pawn shop, looked up at her.

"I'd say that Mayor Mills has nothing on you in the way of intelligence. Or power, for that matter." he said. "May I propose a suggestion?"

"What?" she asked.

"There is a woman in town. Emma Swan is her name. She is Henry's biological mother. Apparently he went off and found her and brought her to town. Mayor Mills is livid."

"Really? How did you find this out?" she asked.

"I saw her at Widow Lucas' inn when I went to collect the rent a few weeks ago. And I've heard things. Gossip. People do talk. This Emma - she seems like she would be a very _helpful _person. Especially when it comes to aiding a frightened, pregnant teenage girl. And if you ally yourself with Emma - well that would upset Mayor Mills very much." Isabelle thinks about it for a moment.

"It would, wouldn't it? Where can I find this Emma Swan?"

"I heard recently that she moved in with Mary Margaret Blanchard. Perhaps you should pay her a visit." he suggested.

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course." Gold replied.

"Mr. Gold - if I had known you were so fond of scheming, I'd have taken advantage of that long ago." she said.

"Don't forget our other scheme - people talk and Gordon will surely hear the gossip. We must play the part. Call me Robert."

"Of course. Robert. Are you feeling alright? I probably should have asked that before you started cleaning the place up." Belle said.

"I'm fine. Headache is almost gone. I do thank you for caring for me last night. Belle." he said, smiling at her.

"You're very welcome. Let's go have a chat with this Miss Swan." Isabelle said.

* * *

Mary Margaret opens her apartment door and is stunned to find Isabelle French and Mr. Gold standing on the other side of it.

"M - Miss French. The rent isn't due for another week." Mary Margaret stammered nervously. The woman terrified her.

"I'm not here for the rent, Miss Blanchard. I understand that there is a woman from out of town living here with you, a miss Emma Swan, is that correct?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah. That would be me. And you are, who?" Emma asked, entereing the room.

"Isabelle French. Very good to meet you, Miss Swan." Isabelle extended her hand to Emma, who reluctantly shook it.

"_You're_ Isabelle French?" she asked, surprised.

"You anticipated me to have horns and a pitchfork, no doubt. This town is riddled with gossip and foolish, idle people with nothing better to waste their time on other than spreading rumours. I suggest you remember that next time you jump to conclusions about someone." Isabelle said.

"I haven't jumped to anything, I just - well, you're not what I expected." Emma said.

"I'm gonna go - in the other room." Mary Margaret said nervously, not wanting to be there, and she left.

"So - is there a reason for this visit?" Emma asked. "My understanding is you're not much on social calls."

"I have a proposition for you Miss Swan. Last night my shop was broken into. My employee Mr. Gold here was assaulted and injured."

"Well why are you telling me this, shouldn't you be talking to the sherrif?" Emma asked.

"I already have. He wasn't very helpful. I thought perhaps - well with you being new in town - you may be looking for some work. The girl that broke into my shop is named Ashley Boyd. She is young, pregnant, and very frightened. I don't believe she meant to do any harm but she did take something that belongs to me, and I want it back. Perhaps if you can find her and talk to her - well, maybe Mr. Gold and I could be coaxed into dropping the charges against her. It would be a pity for a young girl to have her child in jail, now wouldn't it?"

"Yeah. It would." Emma said.

"I will pay you well for your trouble. Here is my number - call me when you find her whereabouts." Isabelle hands her a business card. "Very nice to meet you Miss Swan." Mr. Gold nods at Emma as he leaves with Isabelle.

"You handled that well." Gold said to Isabelle as they walked out of the building.

"Why thank you. And thank you for the suggestion. You're a very smart man, Robert. How about we go to my house for dinner?" she asked.

"That sounds lovely." Gold replied, as they continued walking. Gordon appeared from around the corner, watching them, furious . . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

_This is the last one for toaday. (I had the others written previously) From here on updates will likely be once a week unless I get some unexpected free time. I really hope those of you who are reading are enjoying this story. A little bit of a nod to the Disney cartoon in this one. (And probably MORE of those nods to come) I love the Disney version and I'm really trying my best to combine some of that while still remaining as loyal to OUAT S1 canon as I can. _

_I do not own "Once Upon a Time."_

**Chapter 5**

"That was a lovely dinner, Belle. Thank you." Gold said, as he stood up from Isabelle's dining room table. "When did you learn how to cook so well?"

"My mother taught me. She was a wonderful cook." Isabelle said. She began to clean the dishes and load them into the dishwasher.

"Let me help with that." Gold said, moving behind the counter.

"You don't have to do that, I mean – you should probably sit down." Belle unknowingly glanced at his bad leg. Gold noticed her look of pity.

"I'm a crippled man Miss French, I'm not helpless." he said, a bit of anger in his voice, and he moved away from her. He didn't want her pity. Belle never pitied him his curse. But she wasn't Belle.

Isabelle set down her dish towel. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean – well, you did plenty today, probably more than you should have after your injury last night. Come – let's go sit down in the living room for a bit." she suggested. Isabelle led him to the sofa and they sat down next to one another. They sit in awkward silence for a moment. "How did it happen?" Isabelle finally asked. "Your leg – how did you hurt it?"

Mr. Gold swallowed his breath as he recalled having this very conversation with Belle in the Dark Castle. Of course, his injury was healed by magic then so she knew nothing of him as a crippled man, but he vowed honesty with her and over time he told her everything of his life, including those moment that he was ashamed of. To his surprise, Belle was not angered at the thought of him inflicting injury upon himself in order to avoid fighting and return to his child. She was much more forgiving than Milah. Milah. _That _was a difficult tale to inform Belle of. But he did. She knew what he had done to his wife. She didn't speak to him for nearly two weeks after he shared that with her. He was convinced that she would leave him. But in the end, she accepted what had happened. Despite all of the horrible things he had done, she believed that he had changed.

Of course, he could tell her none of this now – she would think him mad. He did, however, have false memories. Those he could share. This was the first time Isabelle was taking any sort of interest in him. The more they talked, the better his chance of bringing Belle back.

"I – I was in a car accident. My leg was pinned. Took them almost an hour to free me. Couldn't walk for a long time. I had many surgeries – they thought that I would lose my leg at one point."

"Oh – Robert I'm so sorry. Were you alone through all of this?" Isabelle asked. Gold nodded his head.

"My wife and my son – they were in the car with me. They both died." he said.

"You were married? You had a son? Why didn't I know this?" she asked.

"My wife and I – we had problems. We were considering a separation, we – probably shouldn't have married to begin with, but – she had gotten pregnant and – I felt obligated to do the right thing. She was arguing with me in the car, and I got angry, told her not to say such things in front of our boy, and – I became distracted, lost control of the car and went off the road."

"I had no idea. I am so sorry." Isabelle said, touching his hand. "You must miss them so much."

"I don't miss my wife. I know that's terrible, but – I don't think our marriage was going to last much longer. I did care for her, and I am sorry she is gone – but I don't miss her. I miss my boy though. I miss my boy so very much. He'd be a grown man now. Sometimes – sometimes I think I should have gone with him."

"Of course you shouldn't have. You survived. I'm sure he would want you to have a happy life."

"Haven't had much of one since. Once I recovered from all of my treatment, I couldn't find a job for a very long time. No one wanted to hire a cripple. You were the only one who gave me a chance." he said. Isabelle felt a sudden sadness come over her.

"I haven't been very kind to you, have I?" she asked.

"You gave me a job, a place to live – that was more kindness than anyone else offered me." he said.

"Do you think I'm a cruel person, Robert? An "ice queen" as they call me?" Isabelle asked sincerely.

"Perhaps at times. But not always. Everyone has a bit of a cruel streak in them."

"I just – I can't believe that you've worked for me for as long as I can remember and I knew none of these things."

"You had no need to." Gold said.

"Perhaps not, but – if I had maybe I would have -"

"Treated me different? I don't need to be treated differently out of pity. I do my job and I do it well. I am loyal to you. I already bear the pity of the people in this town. I do not wish to bear yours, ma'am. Treat me as you will, but do nothing out of pity. Because that – _that _would be cruel." Gold gets up and starts to walk toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Isabelle asked.

"It's late. I should be leaving." he said.

"You don't have your car here."

"I can walk – it isn't that far."

"No – Robert, please – please stay." she said. "Gordon is out for blood and – he may come after you."

"Are you implying I can't handle myself around that oaf?" he asked.

"No, I – of course you could. Maybe I can't. You saw how he was this morning. He could come back. Besides – he thinks you're staying here. You know – our scheme and all. Stay. I'm sure that my sofa is much more comfortable than that old cot in your room." Gold thinks about it for a moment.

"Alright." he agreed. "As long as you'll let me help you finish cleaning the kitchen." Isabelle smiled.

"Of course." she said. The head into the kitchen together. "I hope you do find happiness someday, Robert. You certainly deserve better than a monster like me."

"You're not a monster." Gold said.

"Oh, but I am. That I most definitely am." she said.

* * *

Isabelle came downstairs the next morning and found Mr. Gold busying himself in her kitchen. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making you breakfast." he said, smiling at her.

"You don't have to do that – you don't work for me here." Isabelle said.

"I know. But I wanted to. I'm sorry I got angry last night, I just – I don't like to be treated different just because of a physical impairment that I've long since learned to accept."

"Of course you don't." Isabelle said. "It won't happen again."

"Thank you." he said. After a pause, Isabelle speaks up.

"Well are you going to finish making me breakfast or not then? I have work to do, can't wait around here all day for you to poke about." she snapped, obviously joking.

"Yes ma'am." Gold replied, laughing a bit. He continues to work in the kitchen. Isabelle hears a noise outside and goes to investigate. She opens the door and finds Gordon hiding in the bushes.

"Gordon, I swear – do I need to call the sheriff and have you physically removed?" Isabelle asked angrily. "What on earth is wrong with you?"

"Izzy – you can't seriously – I mean HIM? He's a cripple, a freak! What can he do for you that I can't?" Gordon asked.

"Well, I can make her breakfast for one thing. Bet you've never done that." Gold said in a snarky tone, walking up behind Isabelle and putting his arms around her. "Breakfast is ready Belle. Coming inside?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you Robert." Isabelle replied. She turned to Gordon. "You are making a fool of yourself. Go. Away." Isabelle and Gold went back into the house, and Isabelle closed the door and locked it. They proceeded to the kitchen and sat down together to eat. "That was perfect. I hope he gives up soon, this is becoming tiresome."

"May I ask a question?" Gold said. "Why him? What did you ever seen in a buffoon like Gordon Hunter?"

"I – I don't know really. We knew each other since childhood, and we've been together for as long as I can remember. But the past few weeks I just – I can't seem to bear the sight of him anymore. I don't know why I chose to ignore it before, but he is just a boorish, brainless -"

"Ass?" Gold said, interrupting. Isabelle laughed.

"Yes. He is an ass. And he is very bothered by you. Gordon is not used to being told no."

"Well I'm glad I bother him. It's about time someone did." Gold replied. "You deserve better."

"You'd be hard pressed to find anyone in this town who agreed with that. But thank you." Isabelle replied. "You know – if we really want to pull off this scheme, I'd like to do something for you."

"And what would that be?" Gold asked.

"I don't want to offend you in suggesting this, but – I know you don't have much in the way of money or property. But you've been wearing the same tattered rags for years. Perhaps it's time for you to obtain a new – more sophisticated look. I know I haven't treated you fairly in the past so – I'd like to make up for that a bit. And I think you'd be more convincing as the man who stole me away from Gordon if you looked the part."

"You want to take me shopping then?" he asked.

"Yes. If you'll let me." Isabelle replied. Gold doesn't say a word. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up, I am perfectly fine with the way you look and -"

"No. You're right. I should look the part. You take me wherever you like, Belle." he replied.

Belle was right. He'd worn these rags for far too long in this world. Been viewed as a poor, pitiful cripple for far too long. He was the Dark One. He had promised Belle they would be equals in this world. And equals they would be.

* * *

"Who does she think she is?" Gordon mumbled as he attacked the punching bag furiously. "No one walks away from ME. And no one takes what is MINE." he continues within the confines of his business. Gordon Hunter owned _Gordon's Gym and Fitness Center_ – he served as the fitness guru and personal trainer to most of Storybrooke's health conscious residents. Isabelle French was HIS girl. She always had been. And as far as he was concerned, she always would be. She was the most beautiful woman in town. And he deserved the best. He was not going to let some crippled little pauper steal her away. Gordon continued to punch the bag furiously when Regina Mills approached him.

"Bad day, Mr. Hunter?" she asked him. He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Mayor Mills. Did we have a training appointment?" he asked.

"No – just here to work out on my own. You seem upset. Something bothering you? I haven't seen you and Miss French together around town lately – don't tell me you two are having problems. What a shame that would be." Regina said.

"Izzy and I are fine. We're just taking a break right now, that's all."

"Oh. I see. Well I certainly hope that's all it is. I'll see you for our training session tomorrow then."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." he said, as Regina walked away. People are noticing, he thought to himself. They're noticing that he and Izzy weren't out doing things together. And soon they'd be noticing her with . . . with HIM. With that . . . . that ugly little BEAST. No. Not if he could help it they wouldn't . . . . .

* * *

"Do you like it?" Mr. Gold asked, coming out of the dressing room at the rather expensive clothing shop that Isabelle took him to. He is dressed in a handsome gray suit with a bright pink dress shirt and a black tie and expensive black leather shoes. Isabelle approached him and adjusted his collar.

"You – look spectacular. I have to say, this look suits you quite well." she said.

"It does, doesn't it?" he said, smiling at her. Several people in the store begin to stare at them.

"What are you looking at?" Isabelle snaps at them. The people scurry away, and Isabelle grins at Gold.

"This should get the gossip mill rolling." she commented.

"Indeed." he replied.

"I'll have a few more suits custom made for you now that we know your correct sizing. Nothing but the best." Isabelle said. "Oh, and – while you were being fitted – I found something else for you." She reached around the corner of the counter and grabbed a cane – it was black, carved from the most quality wood, and its grip was ornate and golden. "Can't have you walking about town in such fancy clothes with that old, beaten up cane, now can we?" Mr. Gold looks at the cane in awe, then looks up at her.

"Belle, this – this is too much." he said.

"Of course it's not. Nothing is too much for you, Robert." she said, touching his cheek. The store clerk gaped at the two of them, and Isabelle shot him a glare.

"Take a picture, why don't you?" she snapped. "Do you have nothing better to do?" The man quickly looked away, embarrassed. She turned back to Gold. "Come – let's pay for these things and go to lunch."

"No work today then?" Gold asked.

"We're taking the day off." Isabelle replied. She paid for the clothing and the cane, and they started to walk toward the door when her phone rang. She picked it up. "Isabelle French." she said into it. "Oh. She is? Well thank you. I'll be right there." Isabelle hangs up her phone and turns to Gold. "We need to make a quick stop before lunch. At the hospital."

"Why?" Gold asked.

"That was Miss Swan. Apparently she's found Ashley. Who has just had her baby." Isabelle informed him. "Well I do need to retrieve my property."

"Yes. I suppose you do." Gold said.

"Come. Let's go." Isabelle said, and they exited the store together. Coming around the corner, Regina noticed them leaving together, and she watched them, her eyes filling with anger. No. No, this was not happening. She made it so that she would NEVER want him in this land. This was NOT supposed to be happening. _This _is what Gordon was so angry about. No, this could not continue. Regina had to put a stop to this.


	6. Chapter 6

_I do hope those of you reading this are enjoying my story! Thank you to those who have followed, favorited, and left replies! Just FYI - I DO promise some Rumbelle fluff in the next chapter! Because what's a Rumbelle fic without some nice fluff? :)_

_I do not own "Once Upon a Time."_

**Chapter 6**

"Miss Swan, thank you so much for calling me. Where is Ashley?" Isabelle asked as she approached Emma, who was waiting in the hospital lobby. Mr. Gold was at Isabelle's side, dressed in his new suit. Emma couldn't help but stare at the man – the last time she saw him – actually, _every_ time she saw him, he was in rags. So what the hell? Others stared as well as they passed through the lobby.

"Look, Miss French, I know that Ashley took something from you but now isn't the time to go after her. She just had her baby – let her have some time with her daughter." Emma said.

"You don't understand, Miss Swan – her daughter IS the reason I'm here." Isabelle said.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked.

"Ashley came to me seven months ago when she found out she was pregnant. Her boyfriend left her and she was very clear that she didn't want the baby. I told her I would find the child a good home. There is a couple in Bangor that are waiting to adopt this child, and they've already paid me to cover Ashley's medical expenses. Once the adoption is completed Ashley will be compensated fairly."

"Wait a minute – your property is Ashley's BABY?" Emma shouts.

"Yes, and I do thank you for finding her. As I said when we spoke before, I will compensate you for your effort."

"I don't want your money, Miss French. Ashley changed her mind. She's keeping the baby." Emma said.

"I have a contract with Ashley that says otherwise. She is a foolish child if she thinks the copy that she stole from me was the only one I had." Isabelle said.

"Tear it up." Emma told her.

"That's not what I do." Isabelle replied.

"Belle – can I talk to you for a moment? In private?" Mr. Gold interjects. He had to stop this. He promised Belle that he wasn't going to take Ashley's baby from her. He had no idea that the pregnancy would carry on into their cursed lives, and for twenty eight years! This was supposed to be resolved before the curse took effect, and he had to make sure it was resolved the way he promised Belle it would be, because once the curse was broken she would not be happy if he let this deal stand. Gold pulled her aside.

"Let her keep the child." Gold said.

"This is not your concern." Isabelle said to him.

"Belle – Emma Swan is the key to bringing Regina down – something you've wanted for years. If you want to remain on her good side – you will have to sacrifice. There will be other contracts. There may not be another chance to ally yourself with someone who dislikes Regina as much as you do that isn't already on her payroll or being blackmailed by her. Sometimes in the long run – it's good business to let a deal fall through." Gold suggested. "Tell Emma that you will let Ashley out of her contract, but that Emma will owe you a favor, to be called in at your liking. It will come in handy down the road."

"I put a suit on you and you think you can start advising me on business decisions?" Isabelle remarks.

"Have I ever questioned any business decision you made before? I would never interfere if I didn't have a good reason. You know I'm right." Gold said. Isabelle turns and walks back over to Emma.

"I will let Ashely out of her contract under one condition." Isabelle said.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You will owe me a favor."

"To do what?" Emma asked.

"I don't know yet. I'll let you know when I need something from you. Do we have a deal?" she asked.

"Yeah whatever." Emma replied. "Thank you. Nobody should be forced to give up their child if they don't want to. You did a nice thing."

"I didn't do it to be nice. Ashley would probably try to draw this out in court and that's more trouble than it's worth in the end. Good day, Miss Swan." Isabelle said, and she turned and left, with Mr. Gold following behind.

* * *

"So what's the deal with Mr. Gold and Isabelle French?" Emma asked Mary Margaret as she entered the apartment.

"Mr. Gold works for her. That's it." Mary Margaret replied. "What happened with Ashley?"

"She's fine. The baby is fine. And Isabelle French voided the contract."

"She what? How did you get that to happen?" Mary Margaret asked, stunned.

"She said I'll owe her a favor, no big deal." Emma said non-chalantly.

"Oh, it IS a big deal – you don't know her. You don't know what she'll ask you to do. She's not a nice person."

"Funny, she said the same thing. Anyway, back to her and Gold. He doesn't have a whole lot, does he?"

"No – he's really poor. He lives in the back of her pawn shop. I kind of feel sorry for him."

"Okay. So if he's that bad off, can you explain to me why he was tagging along with the illustrious Ms. French at the hospital today wearing a suit that probably cost more than I made in a month working in New York?" Emma asked. "Oh, and he wasn't calling her Ms. French anymore, it was – get this – _Belle_."

"That is – not normal. They have a pretty formal relationship from what I understand. Strictly employer/employee." Mary Margaret said.

"Well . . . . those can develop into other things. Maybe they're fooling around."

"Miss French is seeing Gordon Hunter, they've been together for as long as I can remember. They fight off and on but they always end up back together. I can't imagine she'd dump him for – Mr. Gold." Mary Margaret said, making a face at the very idea.

"Well all I know is French didn't want to back out of her deal with Ashley, Gold pulled her aside and talked to her, and she magically changed her mind. Something's going on there. I don't know what – just a hunch. But something tells me that those two are up to something – and it isn't good." Emma said.

* * *

"You're angry with me aren't you." Mr. Gold asked, as Isabelle looked over some of her business paperwork. She looked up at him.

"I don't like losing money." she said.

"Just because I don't have a fancy law degree doesn't mean I lack the ability to make a good business decision, even if it doesn't seem like one at the moment." Gold told her. Isabelle was silent. "Like Miss Swan said – you did a nice thing." he added.

"I don't DO nice things."

"You did for me. You've been very kind to me." Gold replied.

"That's different. I'm ultimately doing it for selfish reasons, you do realize that." she said.

"Perhaps. But I don't believe it's the ONLY reason. You're not as bad of a person as people think you are. Or as YOU think you are." Isabelle doesn't reply to him. She continues to work for several minutes, then looks up at him.

"Get your things." she finally said.

"Excuse me?"

"Part of our scheme requires you staying with me if you recall. Go to your room and get your things." she demanded.

"I don't have anything, ma'am." he replied.

"You have nothing?" she asked.

"Just my clothes – and given that you've bought me new ones I don't really have much need for them any longer."

"Alright then – let's go." she said.

"Wait – I just thought of something." he said, and went back into his room. Gold came out carrying the chpped cup that sat on his nightstand.

"What on earth is that?" she asked.

"It's a cup." Gold replied.

"I see that, but – it's broken. Throw it away." Isabelle insisted. "I have plenty of cups at my house that are fully intact."

"That I cannot do. It has – sentimental value." Gold said. Isabelle gave him a strange look.

"Fine. Take your cup and let's go." Isabelle said, and they leave the shop together.

* * *

"There's a closet in the hallway – you can put all of your clothes in there." Isabelle said as they entered the house, both of them carrying bags from their earlier shopping trip.

"Yes – thank you." Gold said. He is also holding his chipped cup, which he sets down gently on the kitchen counter. He proceeds to organize all of his new suits in the hall closet. When he is finished, Gold joins Isabelle in the kitchen.

"Would you like a glass of wine, Robert?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am – thank you." Gold replied.

"Please do start calling me Belle. I don't want you slipping up in front of Gordon." Isabelle said.

"Sorry – habit." Gold replied. He honestly thought the adjustment would be easy, but she was so – _not _like Belle at all. The more time he spent with Isabelle French, the more he realized how much he missed his love, even though she was right there with him.

"May I use a wine glass, or do you prefer to be served in your broken little cup?" Isabelle asked mockingly.

"A wine glass is fine ma – Belle." he replied, smiling at her quip. They sit in silence as both of them take a few sips of wine.

"So – Robert – what do you like to do? In your free time?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't know. Used to like to make things. I was – a craftsman before – before my accident. Had my own business. I had to sell all of my equipment to pay for my medical bills." More false memories for him to share. They would do for conversation. Where were his things, anyway? His potions, his – his spinning wheel. They had to be somewhere in this land.

"Oh, you appreciate good craftsmanship? Well I have something to show you then. Come with me, it's in my library." she said. Of course Belle would have a library. That is the one thing about her that hadn't changed. If she wasn't working on her business papers, she would be engrossed in a book at the shop, sometimes for hours. Gold followed her down the hall into a large room, which was clearly converted from a living room. It housed dozens of shelves with rows of books – most of these books were likely his books, from the library he gifted her with at the Dark Castle. Gold glanced in awe around the room, then gasped when he looked at what was hanging mounted on a wooden backdrop above the fireplace. Isabelle walked straght toward the item and took it off the wall – a silver dagger.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Isabelle asked. "I have many items of artwork in my collection but this – this is my most prized treasure." Isabelle said as she showed it to him. "The craftsmanship is stunning, isn't it? Gordon was always fascinated with it, I told him if he touched it I would cut his arm off with it."

"Where did you get it?" Gold asked, gently tracing the outline of the dagger.

"I don't know, really. I've just had it as long as I can remember. There's sometthing – I hate to use the word, but – there's something sentimental about it. Like your cup." Isabelle said. "I'm not sure why, really. I just know that I must have it. I am always willing to make a sale on most of the things I have if the price is fair, but this – I don't keep this in my shop. This I would not part with for all of the money in the world."

Mr. Gold couldn't take his eyes off of it. He hadn't even thought about where the dagger was, not since he turned it over to Belle. He just trusted that she would keep it safe. And she had. Even in her cursed self – she did not break their deal. Isabelle carefully put it back on the wall.

"Well I'm going to turn in for the night. The sofa is comfortable for you, isn't it?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes. Thank you." he replied, still staring at the dagger.

"I'm sorry I don't have a guest room for you – I don't have guests, as you can imagine. I would get a bed for you but – well that would defeat the purpose of this entire charade and Gordon would certainly hear of it. Hopefully it won't take too long for him to back off. I do thank you for doing this, Robert." Mr. Gold finally turned his eyes away from the dagger and turned to Isabelle.

"You're welcome. Anything to annoy that buffoon." Gold replied. "I can make you breakfast again in the morning."

"If you'd like. Thank you." Isabelle said. "You know, if you like to read, you're welcome to any of my books."

"Thank you. I'd like that." Gold replied.

"It's nice to actually spend time with a man who enjoys reading. Gordon didn't care much for books that didn't have a load of pictures in them." She joked, and Gold laughed a bit. "Well good night, Robert – I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night – Belle." Gold replied, and Isabelle left the room. Mr. Gold turned his attention back toward the dagger. He hadn't seen it in so long. But it was safe. It was safe with his Belle. To her, it was a unique silver dagger – a prized piece of art. But because she was not yet awakend from the curse, she was unable to see it as it truly was. She could not yet see the name engraved on the dagger that Mr. Gold was staring at – _Rumplestiltskin. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Why am I posting this today, I have sooooo many other things I should be doing. I'll pay for this later when I'm catching up on actual life stuff. _

_Short chapter. Enjoy the fluff. I know I enjoyed writing it. :)_

_I do not own "Once Upon a Time."_

**Chapter 7**

_At the Dark Castle, about one week after Rumplestiltskin admits his love for Belle . . . _

Rumplestiltskin is sitting at his spinning wheel, lost in thought, when Belle enters the room. She walks behind him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Rumple?" she said.

"Yes dearest." he replied, not looking up at her.

"Are you busy?" she asked.

"Not particularly. Why do you ask?"

"I'm bored." she said.

"You have an entire library, dearie, I'm sure you can find something in there to occupy your time." he replied, continuing to spin.

"I don't feel like reading right now." Belle replied. "You do love me, right?"

"Of course I do. Did I not tell you that?" he said, still not looking up at her.

"Well, yes but – you haven't really – _shown _me yet."

"We cannot kiss until I've found Bae – I thought you understood that." he reminded her.

"Yes, I understand, but – well – can't we do _other _things?" she asked innocently. Rumplestiltskin finally stops spinning, but does not turn to look at her. He takes a deep breath.

"Like what?" he asked. Belle moves in front of him, sits down on his lap, and wraps her arms around his neck. She begins to play with his hair.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your long curly hair? Was it like this when you were an ordinary man?" she asked, twisting his hair around her fingers.

"No. Shorter. Straight. Much plainer. You'd hate it." he replied, grabbing her wrist gently but firmly and pulling her hand away.

"I doubt that." Belle said. She starts to touch his cheek with her other hand, and he shivers a bit. "Do you like my hair? You can touch it if you wish."

"Belle, what are you doing to me?" he whispered, trying not to make eye contact with her.

"Showing you affection. I love you. If I can't kiss you I want to find other ways to show you." she said.

"You're here. That's enough – it's all I need." he told her.

"Well what if I need more? I want to be near you, I want to hold you, to touch you."

"Holding and touching lead to other things that – that are not appropriate outside of the marriage bed. You're a maiden, you would not understand." Rumplestiltskin told her.

"You want to bed me, don't you?" she asked, smiling.

"Didn't say that." he replied.

"You DO. That's what that is." she teased.

"That's what what is?" he asked, becoming flustered.

"Your lap. You're hard now, you weren't a moment ago -"

"How do you know of that!?" he screamed, pushing her off of his lap.

"Books. You have many interesting books in your library, Rumplestiltskin. I wanted to know how to please you, so -"

"Where are these books? I will BURN them!" he screams, pacing around the room.

"Go ahead – I've read them all, can't unlearn what I've already learned. Unless you put a spell on me and you've promised me you would never do that."

"You – you are a temptress, a VIXEN!" Rumplestiltskin screamed, wagging his finger at Belle. Belle just giggled at him. "Do not laugh at me!" he screamed.

"You _are _an ordinary man." she said, walking over to him and putting her arms around him from behind. "Come, let's sit." Belle took his hand and led him over to an old-fashioned love seat in the corner of the room. "You're trembling. Do I frighten you that much, Dark One?" Rumplestiltskin touched her cheek and looked her in the eye.

"You frighten me more than anyone or anything ever has. I could get lost in you Belle. It would be so easy for me to get lost in your warmth, your touch. You – you are my weakness."

"I don't want to be your weakness, Rumple. I want to be your strength."

"You're both." he replied. "Oh Belle, how I love you."

"Show me. Find a way to show me. Please." she said. Rumplestiltskin grabbed her from behind, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body in close to his. He began to run his fingers through her hair.

"Like this?" he asked.

"It's a start." Belle replied, melting into his body and sighing contentedly.

* * *

Mr. Gold stood next to the old-fashioned love seat in the corner of the library and ran his hand up and down its frame. This was their favorite place when they were in the Dark Castle. Their favorite chair in which to cuddle, to touch, to – do other things that were probably far too inappropriate for a maiden such as Belle to be doing with anyone, let alone a monster like himself. They were together there for over a year before the curse took its hold on them, and they spent many hours together in this chair, enjoying the pleasure of one another's company, and dreaming of the day when they could do the one thing in this chair that was forbidden – true love's kiss. "Oh Belle." Mr. Gold said to himself, sighing in despair.

"There you are." Isabelle said, entering the library. "I thought you were making breakfast."

"Sorry. I'll get that started."

"Don't worry about it – like I said, you don't work for me here." Isabelle told him. "Lovely chair, isn't it? It's my favorite place to sit and read. I feel – very content when I'm sitting in this chair. I've fallen asleep in it many times while reading, I have the oddest dreams when that happens." Mr. Gold grinned a bit to himself, imagining just what those dreams might be. "My books, my dagger, my favorite chair – everything that I truly cherish is in this room. It's my favorite room in the house."

"Has – has Gordon been in this room often?" Gold asked, and Isabelle laughed.

"Gordon? The _last _place that Gordon would want to be is in a library. He would only sneak in here on occasion to admire my dagger, but other than that this room held the _least _amount of interest to him of all the rooms in the house."

"Ah." Gold said, trying not to think about what room Gaston enjoyed MOST in the house. _Her_ room, no doubt. For as much as he and Belle had done in the name of love and affection at the Dark Castle, her maidenhood was in tact. Well – some may argue that on semantics, but as far as he was concerned, he had not taken Belle's virginity from her. That was for their wedding night. The Dark One may have been a monster, but he was old-fashioned on some level. They would have a proper wedding night once they found his boy and he had been restored to being a man and freed from his curse.

And Gaston, or Gordon, or whatever the hell he was called in this land, had taken that from them. Mr. Gold loathed the man for that alone, nevermind the myriad of other reasons.

His Belle, his sweet Belle, in the arms of that lout. Sharing a bed with him, letting him touch her, letting him – letting him _kiss _her. Yet another reason to hate Regina for all of this, as if he needed one more.

"Well, should we go in the kitchen then and eat? We need to get to the shop, I've gotten two days behind at work because of you." Isabelle said sternly.

"Sorry." Gold said.

"I was teasing. I actually didn't mind the distraction at all. Sometimes I think I work too hard, but – well, if I let my guard down too often then people might -"

"Actually think you're not as cold-hearted as you appear to be?" Gold interrupted.

"Yes. Can't have that, can we? Come on – I'll get the coffee started." Isabelle headed for the kitchen, and Gold followed behind. Isabelle watches him carefully as he prepares breakfast. "I really do like that suit on you Robert. You're a very handsome man." Gold freezes in his place.

"Thank you." he said, not looking up at her, then continuing to work.

"We do need to do something with your hair though. I mean it's fine, I like it long, but – when was the last time you had it trimmed? Not much, just – make it look less frazzled."

"I haven't. Didn't see the need." he said, turning away from her and trying to distract himself from her comments.

"Well I do. Once we get to the shop I will call my hairdresser and see if she can fit you in today to get a trim and have it styled. Is that alright?"

"Whatever you like." he replied. He never could say no to a request from Belle. Isabelle laughed a bit to herself.

"You don't have any curl in your hair, do you?" she asked.

"No." Gold replied, now clearly becoming uncomfortable and trying his best not to show it.

"Somehow I picture you looking very attractive with curly hair. Shame." she said. She poured herself a cup of coffee. "Would you like some?" she asked.

"No. Don't need it, thank you." Gold replied. He needed a cold shower right about now, _that_ was what he needed. Temptress. Vixen. She still affected him in ways that he could not control. Only this time there was no love there. There _could _be lust though. There might be. He could kiss her right now – she might comply. She did think him handsome, she said so. No. No, he would not let himself do that to his Belle. Not when she was cursed. He must find a way to make her love him. Gold struggled to put all of his thoughts of Belle out of his head as he finished cooking.

"Here. Breakfast is served, my lady." he said, handing her a plate.

"Thank you." she replied. Isabelle began to eat while Mr. Gold made himself a plate, when suddenly the entire room started shaking. Mr. Gold grabbed onto the counter to stop himself from falling. Isabelle noticed Mr. Gold's cup, which was close to the edge of the counter, and held it down so that it wouldn't fall. "What was that?" she asked when the shaking stopped.

"Don't know. It felt like an earthquake." he replied. "I'm sure we'll find out what happened once we go into town."

"Well I did save your cup – would hate to see you start weeping if it were to break any more than it already has." she teased. "How about I go put it in my cabinet in the library? It's where I keep all that I hold dear and – well, obviously since it means a great deal to you, while you're staying here it belongs in there."

"Yes. Thank you." he replied.

"Glad I can please you." she said, giving him quick smile as she left the room. And there she was. His Belle. Oh, not really but – that smile, the teasing – it was so like her. And it was at that moment that Mr. Gold realized that he had been looking to hard, trying to find his Belle somewhere within Isabelle French. When in reality – there was already quite a bit of Isabelle French within Belle long before this curse took hold.

Perhaps this wouldn't be as difficult as he initially thought after all . . . .


	8. Chapter 8

_THANK YOU to my reviewers and to those who recently added the story to their favorites or started following. I hope you keep reading - have lots of fun stuff planned!_

_I do not own "Once Upon a Time."_

**Chapter 8**

Nearly a month had passed in Storybrooke. The earthquake was actually the collapse of a mine shaft. Henry Mills, Regina's son, decided to explore the area and became trapped down there with Dr. Archie Hopper, and fortunately both were rescued. Emma Swan, despite the mayor's dislike of her, was hired to be the Deputy of Storybrooke.

In addition to all of that excitement, the town was abuzz with gossip generated from the scandalous relationship between David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard, almost surpassing the gossip fueled by the budding friendship (or was it something more?) between Mr. Gold and Isabelle French. While Mary Margaret and David met in secret (even though many knew of their relationship), Mr. Gold and Isabelle French flaunted their relationship openly. They went everywhere together, and the rumor mill said that he was staying at her house, had all but moved in with her. She bought him expensive clothes and a new cane, sent him for a makeover with her hairdresser, and even purchased him a new car. The town suspected that one of two things was going on: Either Mr. Gold had become Isabelle French's kept man, or he knew something that she had done – something worthy of blackmail. Most of the town leaned toward the latter, as they could not even fathom Isabelle French taking up with a poor, unfortunate man like Gold.

Storybrooke was normally a quiet little town. Things hadn't changed much there for many years, and suddenly within this small span of time, there was excitement, there was scandal – and there was tragedy.

Graham Humbert, the town's beloved sheriff, had died. Heart attack – shocking and unexpected. Emma Swan received an unexpected call from Isabelle French, and went down to her shop to find out what exactly she wanted . . . . hopefully no more selling of babies. Isabelle looked up from her book as Emma entered the shop.

"Miss French – what did you want?" Emma asked bluntly.

"Still angry over the Ashley incident?" Isabelle replied.

"Well, I don't like being lied to." Emma said.

"I never lied. And I called simply to offer my condolences. The sheriff was a good man." Isabelle said. "I see you're still wearing the deputy's badge. Two weeks of acting as sheriff should make the job yours, right? You should wear the real badge."

"Yeah – I guess. I'm just not in a hurry. But thank you for the kind words." Emma said, eyeing her suspiciously. She turned and started to walk out the door.

"I have his things." Isabelle said. Emma turned back around.

"What?" she asked.

"He rented an apartment that I own. Another reason for my call – I wanted to offer you a keepsake." Isabelle said.

"I don't need anything." Emma said.

"Well, then – I'll have Robert take his things over to Mayor Mills. She was the closest thing he had to family."

"I'm not sure about that." Emma said, glaring at Isabelle.

"No love lost there I see. Come with me for a moment." Isabelle said, and she led Emma to the back room of her shop. Mr. Gold was there, working at the table in the center of the room.

"Ugh - what is that smell?" Emma asked.

"It's lanolin – used for waterproofing." Mr. Gold said.

"Sorry about the mess – and the smell. Robert used to be a very skilled craftsman. I've asked him to make some new carpets for the shop." Isabelle said. "Robert, where is that box with Graham's things?"

"Second shelf from the bottom." Gold replied. Isabelle picks up the box and puts it on the counter, then opens the box.

"All of this is likely headed for the trash bin, you really should take something." Isabelle said. "His jacket." she said, pulling the jacket out of the box.

"No." Emma replied. Isabelle pulled out two walkie talkies from the box.

"Your boy might like these." Isabelle said. "You could play together." Mr. Gold walks away from his work station and moves to Emma's side.

"Miss Swan, they grow up so fast." Mr. Gold interjected. "Enjoy these with your boy. Your time together is precious. That's the thing about children. Before you know it – you lose them." Mr. Gold takes the walkie talkies from Isabelle and offers them to Emma.

"Thanks." Emma said, taking the offering from Gold. Isabelle grabs Mr. Gold's hand and squeezes it tightly – a gesture that does not go un-noticed by Emma. She eyed both of the suspiciously and left.

"You were thinking of your son, weren't you?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes." Gold replied.

"What was his name?" she asked. Gold hesitated for a moment. There was no need to give her a false name. No one in this town knew of his son.

"Bae." he replied.

"That's a very unique name." Isabelle said. "How did you come up with it?"

"It was a family name. And he was a very unique boy. Always saw the good in others." Gold said.

"I had someone in my life like that once. They died too. Love is a difficult thing, isn't it. Especially when the one you love is lost forever. I suppose it's best not to love at all." Isabelle said, and she walked out of the room, as Mr. Gold watched her sadly.

* * *

_Several weeks earlier . . . . . . _

"Come with me, I want to show you some things." Isabelle said, leading Mr. Gold to the basement of her house. "I've accumulated many items over the years – not really sure where they all came from but – well, you talked about being a craftsman and I thought maybe there are some things down here that you might be able to use." Isabelle turned the light on in the basement, and Mr. Gold looked around and was immediately drawn to one particular item.

"My spinning wheel." he said under his breath, quiet enough that Isabelle did not hear.

"Do you know how to work that?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"Really? I never thought anyone here would have any use for it, that's why I never bothered to try and sell it."

"Spinning is an art – I learned how a long time ago. My father taught me." he said.

"Interesting. You don't hear of people who use spinning wheels very often. Except in fairy tales. Can you spin straw into gold?" she teased.

"Well, if I get back in practice perhaps I can." Gold replied, and Isabelle laughed a bit.

"You can have whatever you like that's down here, it's of no value to me. If you'd like to get back to crafting, that is."

"I'd like that very much. Thank you." he replied.

"If you need a place to work – you can use the back room of my shop. As long as you clean up every day, I will not have a mess back there." she told him. "You just figure out what you want and we'll take it to the shop." Isabelle went back upstairs as Gold scanned the room. All of his things were here. He knew they had to be somewhere. Of course they would be with Belle. His potions, his books, his tools – everything he needed for his magic. And most of it was of no use to him in this land. But it would be. He just had to wait for the savior to break the curse. Then – then he could have his Belle back. And they would find Bae. He would have his happy ending, Regina be damned.

* * *

Gordon Hunter sat at the counter at Granny's Diner and stewed in anger. He ate lunch at Granny's every Friday at 12:30 and had been doing so for as long as he could remember. Up until a little over a month ago, he would be here with Isabelle. But now he was alone – eating at the counter next to the Leroy the town drunk like a pathetic loser. And she was sitting there. In THEIR booth. With HIM. Munching on hamburgers and fries, laughing and smiling – probably laughing at him, no doubt. The entire town was, he knew that. She had disgraced and publicly humiliated him by rejecting him for that – that scrawny, scraggly little imp of a man. Oh sure, she dressed him in fancy clothes and got him a new haircut and a new car, but he was still the same little mousy little pauper he always had been. He couldn't help but wonder what he was doing for Isabelle for her to go to these lengths for him. She didn't do something for nothing – he had to have done something to earn it. He couldn't possibly be doing _that_. Not HIM. Isabelle couldn't possibly – he was old enough to be her father! And please – going from him, Gordon Hunter, the most desirable man in town, to that little cretin? He glared their direction as he plotted his next move . . . .

"I do believe we're really annoying your ex." Mr. Gold said as they finished their lunch.

"Good. Let him be annoyed." Isabelle replied.

"He made quite a scene last week. I thought Mrs. Lucas was going to take her gun out and shoot him." Gold said.

"Too bad she didn't. Perhaps I should bring my pistol next week – I would love to shoot him right in the ass as he walks by. Although that might be too cruel – could leave him with brain damage." Gold chuckled.

"Oh, I do enjoy your wit Belle." he said.

"Is he still watching?" Isablle asked, as Gold was facing him.

"Indeed he is."

"Take my hand." Isabelle said, and Gold happily obliged. "Now kiss it."

"Whatever you like." Gold said, and he proceeded to kiss her hand gently, caressing each finger with his lips one by one. It was more than Gordon could bear. He angrily stood up and started to move toward their table when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"What." Gordon said angrily, turning around to find Regina standing there. "Mayor Mills? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I know you're here for lunch every Friday and I need to speak with you. Outside." she said. Gordon continued to glare at Mr. Gold as he reluctantly followed Regina out the door.

"That can't be good." Mr .Gold commented, and he pointed out the window. Isabelle turned around.

"What is she doing with him?" Isabelle asked. "What could she possibly want with him? He's an idiot."

"She likes idiots. They're easier to control. That's why she doesn't like you. You're too smart to be controlled. You threaten her." Mr. Gold said. "It seems that Mr. Hunter is her latest pawn – the question is – for what? And why."

* * *

"What did you want, Mayor Mills? You need an extra appointment for training? I can fit you in tomorrow morning around 10." Gordon said as they walked down the street toward a bench and sat down.

"I don't need a training session, Mr. Hunter. I want to offer you a job."

"I already have a job." Gordon replied.

"This one's better. How would you like to be sheriff?"

"Me? Sheriff?" Gordon asked, stunned.

"Well, I need someone to fill the position. And you are certainly qualified. You're strong, athletic, the people in town admire you very much, you know how to use a firearm – and you're not a pushover. As much as I adored Graham, may he rest in peace – he was soft. Easily manipulated. You're not like that at all, are you?"

"No – of course not." Gordon replied, oblivious to the fact that Regina was doing just that to him.

"The current deputy is not qualified for the position. I'm about to head to her office to fire her. But I can't do that until I have someone to take her place. So – are you interested?" Regina asked.

Gordon thought about it for a moment. Sheriff. That might be enough to impress Izzy and win her back. And if that didn't work – maybe he could find some reason to have Gold arrested – he could make up charges if he needed to. He'd be sheriff, who would question him? People would respect him again, that's for sure. This could be a good thing.

"Yeah. Yeah – you've got yourself a sheriff, mayor." Gordon said, and offered Regina his hand.

"Wonderful. Be at my office Monday morning at 10 a.m. – you'll be sworn into the position then." Regina said, and she stood up and left.

* * *

"Damn her!" Isabelle shouted as she picked up the Saturday morning newspaper and saw the headline. "Damn her! Damn her! Damn her!" Isabelle slammed the door and stormed into the house. Mr. Gold was still asleep on the sofa, but Isablle's tirade awakened him with a start. He reached for his cane and limped over to the kitchen, wearing the new silk pajamas Isabelle bought for him. She said she was tired of seeing him in his t-shirt and boxers. He wasn't quite sure how to take that. But the silk was very comfortable – he could definitely get used to this lifestyle in this land.

"What's wrong?" Gold asked.

"This!" Isabelle said, slamming the newspaper down onto the counter. "THIS is what's wrong!" Gold looked at the headline.

_Emma Swan FIRED! Gordon Hunter Appointed Sheriff by Mayor Mills._

"Emma was perfect for the job. She's not a pushover and she can't stand Regina. Gordon will be nothing but another puppet, imbecile that he is. And how is he qualified to be sheriff? Because he likes to shoot things? He's not even very good at THAT. His entire house is decorated with deer antlers that he claims were all due to his great marksmanship. Please. He bought over half of them at garage sales."

"Like I said – she likes idiots. But maybe there's a way to stop her." Gold suggested.

"How? Regina does whatever she wants."

"Belle – don't you have a copy of the town charter in your shop?"

"Yes, why?"

"Perhaps you should head to the shop and look it over then. There might be something in there that could be helpful to the situation." Isabelle smiled at him.

"You know, you're right – I think there just might be. How did you get so smart, Robert?"

"I've learned a few tricks over the years. What do you say we get that charter and pay a visit to Miss Swan?" Gold asked.

"That sounds like a plan." Isabelle said. "By the way – love the pajamas. They suit you – I knew they would." She smiled at him as she headed up the stairs. She was flirting with him. That was definitely flirting, she did it constantly in the Dark Castle and it damn near drove him mad most of the time because it was such a distraction for him. He was sure that if he asked Belle would take him into her bed. But he wasn't going to ask. Because she didn't love him. No, she made it clear when they were talking the other day that she didn't love anyone. What was that about, he wondered. What kind of horrific false memories did Regina plant in her mind that made her so afraid to love? He knew what it was to fear love. He knew the agony he felt when he asked Belle to leave, and if it hadn't been for one moment of sensibility to speak up instead of giving in to his cowardice, he would still be feeling that agony, only worse – because Belle wouldn't be with him. What would have become of Belle if he had let her go that day? Would she have made her way back to him? Would she even be here in this land? The possibilites were frightening to him.

But none of that mattered at the moment. What mattered was getting Emma Swan back into the job of sheriff. If she didn't have a job, she might consider leaving. And that would not do at all. No, he was going to make sure that Emma Swan remained sheriff of this town. Humiliating Gordon Hunter in the process was simply an unforseen added bonus. Unfortunately he had no power to do anything thanks to Regina. Fortunately, Belle did. And Belle hated Regina as much as he did. He wasn't quite sure why that was – what the root of her animosity toward her was in this land. But he didn't care right now. They were on the same side. And Regina was not going to win this time. He would make sure of it. Let the games begin.

* * *

_Because of the AU I created, the canon doesn't always work for me. It just seemed more sensible for Gordon/Gaston to be the sheriff candidate insted of Sidney Glass in this story. _

_And yes, more Disney references. Hope you don't mind! I'll be tossing those in there now and again! :)_

_Next chapter - some fun confronations with Regina. AND probably a bit of Rumbelle fluff, just because. :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for those who favorited and followed my story. By the way, I DO welcome feedback so please feel free to comment! _

_Some Rumbelle fluff and a bit of smut in this one - nothing major, I don't think it warrants an "M" rating but if you disagree let me know. _

_I do not own "Once Upon a Time."_

**Chapter 9**

_The Dark Castle, about three months into their budding romance . . . . _

Belle finds Rumplestiltskin at his spinning wheel, as usual. He always spun whenever he wanted to be distracted. And it was usually _her_ that he wanted to be distracted from. "Rumple." Belle whispered, moving behind him and running her fingers through his hair. He sighed, knowing where this was going to lead.

"Yes, my love?" he asked.

"Come sit with me. Please." she asked. He shouldn't. They'd already gone much farther than they should have, tempting fate and teetering on the edge of breaking his curse with each intimate moment they shared. One of these times it would surely be too much. He would be unable to stop. He would kiss her, and then . . .

"Alright." he replied, choosing to ignore his thoughts. She wanted him. She loved him. Why, he had no damn clue whatsoever. She was the one puzzle he couldn't quite figure out. But what bliss it was putting the pieces together. Belle took his hand and led him to the love seat. Rumplestiltskin sat back as Belle rested her head in his lap, picked up her book from off the floor, and started reading.

"THIS is why you wanted me here? So I could sit here wasting away my time while you read yet another one of those filthy books? I thought I destroyed all of them."

"It's not a filthy book, it's a story. My favorite – King Arthur." Belle replied. "Have you read it?"

"Read it? Sweetheart, where do you think Merlin got his powers, it certainly wasn't because his mother had carnal relations with an incubus. Fiction tends to twist things for entertainment value." Rumplestiltskin commented. Belle set the book on her lap and looked up at him.

"Are you involved with everything that happens in – well, _everything_?" she asked.

"Mostly. Yes." he replied. Belle sits up and puts her arms around his neck, resting her head against his chest.

"Do you think someone will write our story someday?" she asked.

"What? About the beauty who tamed the beast? Who on earth would want to read that?" he asked.

"Lots of people. Maybe I'll write it someday."

"Oh, you fancy yourself a writer now? So many skills you have, dearie – writer, housekeeper, cook, seductress -"

"I have NOT seduced you, Rumple." she insisted.

"Oh, but you have dearie. That you definitely have done. You have me cuddling with you. Rumplestiltskin is known for doing many things – cuddling is definitely NOT among them. And yet here we are, doing just that. If that isn't seduction, I don't know what is."

"I'd like to do more than cuddle. How much longer will it take for you to figure this curse out?" Belle asked.

"I'm doing my best - despite the many distractions that have been put in my path – mostly by _you _I might add." he said.

"And you're sure there is no other way? You have to use magic?" she asked.

"My dear – if there were a way to do this without magic I would have wedded and bedded you by now, that much is certain." he stated. Belle smiled at him.

"Why don't we? Get married. Live as husband and wife." she suggested.

"You would marry the Dark One? You would marry me like – like _this_?" he asked, glancing down at his scaly skin.

"I love you, of course I would. But you don't want that, do you? You want everything to be perfect before you'll truly have me. What does that make me? You want to salvage my innocence and I'm ready for you to take it. Does that make me a harlot?"

"Of course it doesn't. It just makes you – human. You have a surprising appetite for affection that most women do not share. You're passionate, intense. I like that. But for all that you don't hold back – I must. Belle – you may think that I avoid you, that I don't have the same desires for you as you do for me. But darling – whatever your desires are, mine are a hundred times more. I would take you, and bed you, and make you mine – but that would envelop you in my darkness. It would taint our love – and I don't wish for that. When I bed you, and I _will _bed you dearie, do not have any doubt of that – there will not be a curse hanging over us. It will be in love that I bed you, and love alone – do you understand?" Belle gently touched his face.

"Yes." she whispered. "I will wait for you. We can still cuddle though, right?" Rumplestiltskin sighed.

"If we must. Go back to reading your book. If sitting here frittering my time away with you in my lap is the only way I can show you affection without resorting to decadence, then I will do so. For you, my love. Only for you." Belle smiled happily, knowing that she truly held him within her power. And she didn't even need to use the dagger.

* * *

Emma opened the door to her apartment to find Isabelle French and Mr. Gold standing there. "You again." Emma said, clearly not happy. "What do you want?"

"Well, good morning to you too, Miss Swan. Sorry for the intrusion but – there's something we'd like to discuss with you." Isabelle said.

"So you're officially a "we" now, huh? Interesting." Emma commented.

"Robert is the one who suggested this, of course he came along with me. May we come in?" Isabelle asked. Mary Margaret, who was behind the kitchen counter, watched nervously.

"I, uh – I have to get to work. See you later, Emma." Mary Margaret said, quickly exiting, as Isabelle and Gold made their way inside.

"Come on in." Emma said sarcastically.

"Don't know why I frighten her so, I've never done a thing to her." Isabelle commented.

"YET." Emma said in reply. "So – what is it this time?"

"Well, I heard about what happened to you with Regina. Such an injustice." Isabelle said.

"Yeah, well, what's done is done." Emma commented.

"Spoken like a true fighter." Isabelle remarked.

"What else can I say? She's mayor, and I'm – well – me." Emma told her.

"Miss Swan – two people with a common goal can accomplish many things. Two people with a common enemy – can accomplish even more." Isabelle said.

"Who's the enemy? Regina or your ex?" Emma asked.

"Whichever." Isabelle replied. "How would you like a benefactor?" Emma looks at her and wrinkles her eyebrows. "Show her, Robert." Mr. Gold is carrying a large binder under his arm, and he sets it down on the table.

"It really is quite shocking how few people study the town charter." Gold said, opening the binder. The mayor's authority – well maybe she's not quite as powerful as she seems." Gold and Isabelle both smiled at Emma, and she smirked back. Obviously neither of them could be trusted, Emma thought. But what the hell – what did she have to lose?

* * *

"Everyone deserves to feel safe in their own homes. That's why Gordon Hunter is my choice for sheriff. This man is a well-respected member of our community, and has looked out for the well-being of others for as long as we can all remember. Please welcome your new sheriff." Regina said, as she pinned the badge on Gordon, with cameras flashing.

"Hang on a second!" a voice calls out, as Emma Swan enters the office. Everyone turns to look at her.

"Oh, Miss Swan, this is NOT appropriate." Regina said.

"The only thing not appropriate is this ceremony. She does not have the power to appoint him." Emma insisted.

"The town charter clearly states that the mayor may appoint -" Regina begins.

"A candidate. You can appoint a candidate. It calls for an election. It requires a vote. And guess what, madam mayor – I'm running." Emma informed her.

"Fine. So is Mr. Hunter." Regina replied.

"I am?" Gordon asked, appearing clueless as to what was happening. Regina glared him. "I am." he stated.

"With my full support." Regina said. "Well – I guess we'll learn a little something about the will of the people."

"I guess we will." Emma replied.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Isabelle and Gold are in the pawn shop working when Regina walked in, closed the door, and turned the sign on the door from "open" to "closed". Isabelle looked up at her.

"Regina. Should I move some things around, make a bit of space for your rage?" Isabelle quipped.

"You found that loophole in the town charter." Regina said.

"Oh, you can actually thank Robert for that – it was his idea. Very smart of him, wasn't it?" Isabelle said.

"Really?" Regina said, moving toward Gold. "Your store housekeeper has suddenly developed an interest in legal technicalities?" she asked suspiciously.

"Contracts have always been a fascination of mine." Gold retorted. Regina glared at him, then turned back to Isabelle.

"It's the fine points of a contract that are most interesting. But then, subtlety has never been your style, has it?" Isabelle asked.

"You're a royal bitch." Regina replied. "And him – what's going on with the two of you?" Regina asked, looking over at Mr. Gold.

"My relationship with Robert is not your concern." Isabelle replied. "Can't stand to see two people enjoy one another's company? Your grief must be getting the better of you. It IS a shame what happened to Graham, isn't it."

"Don't you talk about him – you know nothing." Regina replied angrily.

"What is there to know? He died." Isabelle replied.

"Are you seriously going up against me?" Regina asked.

"We're both concerned for the common good of this town – we're just picking different sides." Isabelle replied.

"You're backing a loser, you do know that." Regina said.

"She hasn't lost yet. And talk about backing a loser – perhaps the press would like to know of some of the things I know about Gordon Hunter. Like the time he tried to physically assault me a month ago." Isabelle said.

"You're lying." Regina said.

"Robert was there – at my house. I'm sure he'd back my story." Isabelle said.

"Yes, and Sidney Glass will surely see you and your lackey as reliable sources, won't he? Don't forget who pays his salary." Regina told her. Isabelle glared at her.

"Don't forget who owns the lease to his apartment." she replied smugly. Regina turned and looked at Mr. Gold, who was smiling as he watched their exchange. She eyed him suspiciously, then stormed out of the shop. Mr. Gold walked to the door and turned the sign back around to read "open".

"She's right." Gold said.

"About what?" Isabelle asked.

"Emma doesn't have a chance unless – unless she proves herself to be worthy. Regina has too much power in this town. Emma needs to be seen in a more – heroic light."

"What did you have in mind?" Isabelle asked.

"I'll think of something." Gold replied.

* * *

Isabelle and Gold sit in the living room watching the local news, telling the story of how Emma Swan rescued mayor Regina Mills from a fire at city hall. Isabelle grabbed the remote and turned off the television, then looked at Gold.

"Did you have anything to do with that?" Isabelle asked.

"Belle, I -" he began.

"You said she needed to be seen as heroic. And then when that story showed up in the Daily Mirror about her – well, her past history – I thought for sure it was over. And now this. You were gone for a bit this evening – where were you?" Isabelle asked. He knew he couldn't keep this from her. Even in the Dark Castle, he could never keep anything from her. She always knew when he had done something she wouldn't like.

"No one got hurt." was his reply. "I made sure to time it so that no one got hurt. And I trusted that Miss Swan, being the good person that she is, would do the right thing." Isabelle doesn't say a word. "You're angry."

"Yes. I am." she replied. Isabelle got up from the sofa and headed upstairs.

Gold sat and sighed, putting his head between his hands. She was angry. He didn't like to disappoint Belle and make her angry. He tried so hard not to when they were in the Dark Castle. He often failed at that. But she forgave him. She always forgave him. Would she forgive him this? It was the only thing he could think of to do.

"Robert – can you come upstairs?" he heard Isabelle called to him after some time had passed.

Upstairs? She had never asked him to come upstairs before. He had never even _been _upstairs. What on earth could this be about? Gold picked up his cane and limped up the stairs carefully.

"Belle? Is everything alright?" he called out, not sure where to go.

"In here." he heard her say, and Gold followed her voice into a room – _her _room. She stood at the door, her hair down, wearing a silky bathrobe and heels. Good god, she was beautiful.

"I am angry at you, Robert. I'm angry that you didn't let me in on your scheme. I think it was brilliant." Gold looks at her, stunned.

"You – you do?" he asked.

"I've underestimated you for far too long, Robert. I assumed for as long as I can remember that you were nothing more than a poor little man who needed someone to care for him. And since no one else was bothering, it was the least I could do. But we've gotten to know one another now, and – you are not at all who I thought you were. And I'm glad." Isabelle moved in close to him – she smiled at him, and ran her fingers through his hair, and moved her mouth toward his ear. Gold shivered. "I want you Robert." she whispered. "I want you in my bed tonight."

Well, this was certainly not the response he'd expected when she found out that he had committed the crime of arson. This wasn't the response he had expected to anything he had done or would do. Yes, she had been flirting with him, but there was no love there. When Belle flirted, there was love. He saw it in her eyes. She was not Belle. He had to remind himself of that. She was not Belle. Her eyes were cold. Lust-filled. He almost started to laugh. She lusted for him. A crippled man with nothing. And he was tempted. He could bed her right now. But he promised Belle there would be love when they were finally together. He must keep his promise to Belle.

Gold stood stoic, and Isabelle became frustrated when her seduction attempts elicited no response from him. "Do you not find me attractive, Robert?" she asked. She pulled her hands away from him, untied the belt on her robed, and let it fall away. She was wearing absolutely nothing underneath.

Mr. Gold had imagined many times what she would look like underneath her clothes. His imagination was nowhere near as good as he'd thought. He could barely catch his breath looking at her. He shouldn't be looking at her. He shouldn't be up here at all. But he did. And he was.

"Yes. I do." was all he could manage to say, his voice trembling.

"Well then – let's get on with it." she said. Isabelle took his hand and led him to her bed. Gold followed in an almost trance-like state as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Isabelle climbed onto his lap and faced him. She removed his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. Gold sat there, not stopping her. Not doing anything in response.

_No. She is not Belle. She is NOT BELLE._

"I can't do this." he finally said, pushing her off of his lap. He got up, reached down to pick up her robe, and threw it at her. Isabelle stared at him in disbelief as she put her robe back on.

"You don't want me?" she asked, surprised.

"Didn't say that." he replied. "I do want you. Just not like this."

"Do you prefer it downstairs on the sofa? Kitchen table perhaps?"

"I prefer – I prefer that there be love when I lie with a woman. And I know that you don't love me." Isabelle laughed a bit.

"Love? You want love? Why?" she asked.

"Because love – true love – is the most powerful magic there is." he said.

"What do you know of love? You didn't love your wife, you told me as much."

"No, I did not love my wife. And we were miserable. And I will not make that mistake again." Gold told her. Isabelle stood up and approached him.

"I care very deeply for you, Robert. I am willing to share all that is mine with you. But I will not love you." she said.

"May I ask why not?"

"Because love – love _hurts_. And I will not be hurt by anyone ever again." Gold fights back tears – Regina put some horrible memory in her mind that made her this way. It was the only thing that made sense. Maybe he should have just set the fire when Miss Swan wasn't even around. It would serve her right.

"You're in love with me, aren't you?" Belle asked. _She was not Belle. She was NOT BELLE._

"No. I am not in love with you." he replied. He was being honest. He did not love Isabelle French. "But I could be – if you would allow it." Gold reached out and touched her gently on the cheek.

"That – will not happen. I'm sorry." she replied. "And I'm sorry if I offended or embarrassed you, Robert. I truly thought you would want this. I was wrong. I hope this doesn't change our current friendship any."

"No. Of course not." he replied.

"Well – goodnight then. If you change your mind, you know where to find me." Isabelle told him. Gold ambled out the door and down the stairs. He made his way to the kitchen, approached the liquor cabinet, and poured himself a drink to calm his nerves. Did he make the right choice? Maybe he should have just bedded her. Maybe she would have fallen in love with him. Maybe a lustful kiss would morph into true love despite her protests to the contrary. And then what? Then he'd have to explain to Belle why she was awakened to her true self in the middle of their first sexual encounter, which he _promised _her would be done out of love. He had already disappointed Belle in so many ways. This would not be one of them.


	10. Chapter 10

_I had absolutely NO intention to do another chapter today, so I'm as surprised to see this today as you are, and this was going to be beginning of the rest of the chapter, leading up to the aftermath of the fire, but . . . I think it stands better on its own. _

_THANK YOU to my reviewers and yes I know your frustration – so close and yet so far! Please stay tuned – MUCH more is coming! Comments and reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated!_

_I do not own "Once Upon a Time." _

**Chapter 10**

Mr. Gold was awake earlier than usual. Actually, he had been awake for most of the night, dozing off occasionally for short amounts of time, but awakening when dreams of Belle consumed his mind. She wanted him. She desired him.

But it wasn't Belle that wanted him. It was Isabelle French. And he did not understand why. Was it because she had dressed him in fancy suits and given him a makeover? He knew his strengths and weaknesses, and his looks were not one of his strengths. No, he did not view himself as _un_attractive by any means – but he certainly wasn't the handsomest man in town, nor had he ever been. He wasn't tall, or muscular, or even particularly masculine in comparison to others. Perhaps Isabelle wasn't as shallow as many perceived her to be. Societal conventions assumed that a beautiful woman such as her could never be attracted to a man that was _not _her equal in physical appearance. Mr. Gold was not her equal in that, nor would he ever be.

But in other ways they _were_ equals. Isabelle was an extremely intelligent woman, just as his Belle was. And Gold was no fool. Regina may have made him into a pauper and a servant in this land, but his intellect was unscathed. They both appreciated the finer things of this world. His Belle was a simple girl for the most part, but she did enjoy the occasional bauble and other pretty things that he obtained for her on his travels without complaint. Both of them had a penchant for scheming, as Isabelle liked to put it. Again, in this way, Isabelle was not unlike his Belle, although her schemes usually involved finding ways to get him to partake in cuddling and petting and other intimate activities that he really should have avoided but she was his Belle and he could not say no to her. The pretty girl desired him, and he spent many days and nights wondering what their first real physical encounter would be like. If she desired his touch as intensely as she did when they were unable to do little more than what this land would callously refer to as "second base", then my gods, what would it be like when he could finally have her? Never mind would she be able to handle him – would _he _able to handle _her_?

Apparently not. Belle was very subtle (most of the time) in her attempts to woo him (and she _did _woo him, as he was far too much of a coward to make the first move with her), but not Isabelle. Isabelle had no time for cuddling and petting and the other niceties that go along with romance. Isabelle saw what she wanted and went straight for sex.

If Belle had done that, he would have only had two choices – he would have to either kill her or bed her. He would have done the latter, consequences be damned.

But she was not Belle. This woman – Isabelle French – had no love for him within her. Only lust, desire, want – if she were anyone else he would likely go along with those desires and enjoy them for as long as they lasted. But she _was_ Belle. And yet she was _not_ Belle. The entire conundrum made his head spin even more than the several shots of whiskey he had downed the night before. How on earth was he to make her love him? He wanted her awakened from this curse. He wanted his Belle by his side. He wanted to see her innocent yet playful smile once again. He wanted to hear her call him "Rumple" as she ran his fingers through his hair and teased him with her flirtations until his physical reaction could no longer be contained. Belle had agreed to this curse. She knew what would happen. She knew that they would forget themselves. He told her that the savior would allow him to remember, and then he would awaken her from her false life, and they would be together as before. That was his promise to her before the curse was enacted.

He had failed her. He had failed to predict the level of ruthlessness that Regina was capable of.

He knew that Regina would need some sort of foil in this land. She would not be able to stand it if there were no one to challenge her, even in a world that was supposed to be her "happy ending". Regina was that predictable. She would have been bored if she did not have someone to spar with on a regular basis. Mr. Gold assumed it would be him.

He assumed wrong. What was that saying about what happens when you assume?

No, she chose Belle as her nemesis in this land. Probably just to spite him, because Regina knew that if anyone were capable to overcome the effects of the curse, it would surely be Rumplestiltskin. And Regina knew it would anger and frustrate the hell out of him to be in a position where he could do nothing to challenge her.

And it did. He could kill her for that, and that alone. He _should_ kill her. But he wouldn't. Belle wouldn't like that. And even when Belle awakened from this curse, he knew that she would want him to show mercy to Regina, even if she didn't deserve it. So Mr. Gold put his murderous thoughts aside – for now. Now, he had to focus on Belle. Isabelle cared for him. Not love – but there was a very thin line between affection and love. Belle had found away to get him to cross that line in the Dark Castle, despite his protestations. He had to find a way to do the same for Isabelle. He likened Isabelle to the way he had been after so many years of the Dark One's curse. He had no belief in love and no desire for it. Belle made him see things otherwise. Mr. Gold thought about every little thing that Belle did to him that eventually led to love. _That _is what he must do. He must act in the same way with Isabelle as Belle did with him. It worked then – it would work now. It had to.

* * *

Isabelle came downstairs several hours after Gold had awakened, showered, and dressed for the day. She was still in her silk robe, although it appeared as though she had a night dress underneath this time. Her hair was still down – she looked bleary-eyed and tired. She carried a small item in her hand and set it down on the table, where Mr. Gold was sitting, reading a book.

"You left your tie on my bed." Isabelle said.

"Thank you." he replied. "I kept a pot of coffee brewing – thought you might need it as much as I did."

"You didn't sleep well either?" Isabelle asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee and joining him back at the table.

"Not particularly."

"I'm very sorry, Robert. I'm not – I'm not very good at this." she said. Gold looked up at her from his book.

"At what? Seducing men? I'd say you do a fine job – better than most." Gold retorted. He stared at her for a moment, cupping his hand beneath his chin. "Why do you desire me, Isabelle? I have no money, no power. I'm not a very handsome man. And if it weren't for our little scheme I would still be dressed in tatters and living in the storage room at your shop."

"I don't know." Isabelle said, taking a sip of coffee. "But I like you. You're smart. You're funny. You read books. It's like – it's like we have this connection that I can't quite explain. But it's there. And I just wanted to explore _why _that is."

"By undressing yourself in front of me?" he asked. Belle shrugged.

"It usually works with most men."

"I'm not most men." Gold replied.

"No, you're not. Which I find delightfully intriguing." Isabelle told him. Gold closed his book, put it aside, and took her hand.

"Belle – how would you like to make a deal with me?" he asked.

"What kind of deal?" she asked, intrigued.

"You say that you cannot and will not love. I'd like to challenge that." he told her. Isabelle let out a small, breathy laugh.

"Not interested."

"I'm not asking you to love me Belle, I'm asking you to – be open to – whatever happens. I care for you – very much. And yes – I could love you. I admit we've both done a bit of innocent flirting of late but didn't think you returned my attraction so that is why I haven't done anything about the matter beyond that. I am fully aware when I am out of my league, so why would I bother? But since I now know that you have feelings of affection for me – I would like to see what happens. I would like to court you."

"Court me?" Isabelle asked, now laughing quite a bit. "I know you're much older than me Robert, but not by centuries." Gold had to hide his smile at the comment – if only she knew.

"I'm an old-fashioned man." Gold replied.

"So this courting business – what would it entail?"

"Well, we both acknowledge that the flirtation stage of our proposed courtship is done, so we move on to other things. Holding hands, both in private and in public. Long romantic walks in the park. Then we move on to other things – touching – cuddling – petting -"

"Kissing?" Isabelle asked.

"No. No kissing. There will be no kissing until there is love. And I will leave that up to you. When you love me – you may kiss me." he said.

"You'll be waiting for that kiss for quite a long time then." Isabelle told him.

"That remains to be seen. So do we have a deal?" Gold asked. Isabelle thinks about it for a moment. "Unless you have other romantic prospects on the horizon – what's the harm?"

"Well, I do enjoy your company. Why not." Isabelle replied. "I give you permission to court me."

"Then the deal is struck." he said. "I am going to go open the shop, and I will meet you there. I'll see you in a bit." Gold got up from the table and headed out the door. Isabelle picked up the book he had been reading and glanced at it, then smiled. _The Taming of the Shrew_. Clever man, very funny. She wondered what kissing him would be like . . . perhaps it would be like the dream she had that night, during the little bit of sleep she got. She was kissing this man – he had long curly hair. And they were sitting by, of all things, a _spinning wheel _– very much like the one she had given to Robert. She couldn't see the man's face in her dream – but she knew there was love in that kiss. True love. _That _was the man she wanted. If she could find that man, maybe she could risk loving someone. Just maybe.


	11. Chapter 11

_I do thank those of you who have been reviewing, reading, favoriting and following my little story. I greatly appreciate your thoughts, comments, and taking the time to read this. _

_Next chapter will be more of the Dark Castle, more Rumbelle fluff, and will take a turn that veers a bit away from S1 canon after the events in this chapter. I hope you will continue to enjoy it!_

_I do not own "Once Upon a Time."_

**Chapter 11**

Emma barged angrily into the pawn shop, slamming the door behind her. "Miss Swan – to what do I owe the pleasure?" Gold asked.

"Where's your boss? Or your girlfriend, or whatever the hell she is." Emma said angrily. "I came by the shop last night and neither of you were here."

"That's because it was closed." he remarked. "And Miss French will be here shortly. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah. This." Emma said, tossing a singed piece of rope onto the counter. "This smells exactly like that crap you had in the shop the other day. It's flammable. You set the fire, didn't you?"

"Miss Swan, why on earth would I do that?" Gold asked.

"I don't know. You tell me." she replied. "Or maybe you were just following orders from her."

"Is there a problem?" Isabelle asked, entering the shop while Emma spoke.

"Miss Swan seems to think that I was the one who started that unfortunate fire last evening – under your orders, no less." Gold tells her.

"Oh does she? Well, I can assure you that Robert was at home last night. With ME." Isabelle said.

"Oh yeah, and you have such a reputation for being trustworthy." Emma quipped.

"Isn't there construction going on at City Hall? Quite a bit of flammable items around a construction site, I would imagine." Isabelle said.

"Why? Why did you do it? And I know one of you did." Emma said.

"IF we did – it's because you cannot win without something big. Something like – oh, I don't know – being a hero in a fire, perhaps." Isabelle told her.

"I could have left Regina there." Emma said.

"You're not the type." Isabelle replied.

"I won't go along with it." Emma said.

"You just did." Isabelle replied. "Go ahead and expose me. Tell everyone that I arranged for Robert to set that fire. But if you do – just think about what you'll be exposing. And what you'll be walking away from. And _who _you might be disappointing." Emma glared at her and left, slamming the door once again.

"I'm sorry – you shouldn't have to take the blame for me." Gold said.

"Actually I should. It might work out better this way." Isabelle said. "For everyone."

* * *

Gordon Hunter paced nervously as he waited for the debate to begin. Public speaking was definitely not his forte. He was an action man, not a politician. Mayor Mills didn't say anything about having to actually _run_ for the position when she first asked, and if he had said no once he found out he would have been humiliated even more than he already was by Isabelle's very public shunning of him. What choice did he have? Then again, he was running against a _woman_, for heaven's sake. He couldn't possibly lose to a woman, especially one with a criminal record that the town barely even knew. What was he so worried about?

He looked up as he sat on the stage waiting and saw them. Isabelle and that – that – that foul little man she had taken up with. _Holding hands_. _Smiling_ and holding hands. Looking straight at him, too. As if she were daring him to make a scene, right there in front of the whole town. Gordon fumed with anger and he shot daggers at both of them with his eyes. His first job once he won this election: Get rid of Robert Gold. He wasn't sure how – it didn't even matter how. Sheriffs carry guns in public. Accidents happen. People are in the wrong place at the wrong time. He'd worry about the details later. Gordon snapped out of his vengeful fantasy when he was called to the podium to make his first remarks. Mayor Mills prepared a statement for him, and he dutifully read it. Feeling confident, he returned to his seat and awaited the words from the blonde girl – Ella or Eva or whatever the hell her name was – didn't matter. He was going to win. He barely paid attention to what she was saying – until he heard her say something that pushed his anger level up to a level of fury that he could barely contain.

"The fire was a setup." Emma began. "Isabelle French agreed to support me in this race, but I didn't know that that meant she was going to arrange to set a fire. I don't have definitive evidence – but I'm sure. And the worst part of all of this was – is – I let you all think it was real. I can't win that way. I'm sorry."

_What. The. HELL. _Isabelle was supporting HER – the _girl_? Against him? Isabelle had her little flunky set a fire in order to make this woman look like some heroic figure! Gordon watched as Isabelle and Gold got up from their seats and left after Emma Swan spoke. Everyone turned to watch them. Oh, this was the last straw. He was not going to sit back and let Isabelle and her creepy little sidekick humiliate him. Gordon Hunter was going to take back his dignity – one way or another.

* * *

Several days later, Isabelle and Gold prepared to close up the shop – they had just received news that Emma Swan, despite all the odds, had won the election. She was the new sheriff. "I wonder who will burst in her first to unleash their wrath, Gordon or Mayor Mills." Gold commented.

"I expect both at some point." Isabelle replied.

"Indeed." Gold said. He moved next to Isabelle and put his arms around her. "How about we go home and have a nice, relaxing evening. I'll prepare dinner."

"Is this part of your courting process?" Isabelle asked. "I have to admit, it has been fun – the priceless looks we get as we walk about town hand in hand – that alone is worth it."

"Oh, there's much more to look forward to, dearie."

"You're convinced I will love you, aren't you?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm not convinced you won't." Gold replied. "Let me just put a few things away in the back and then we can go." Gold headed into the back room as Isabelle continued to put her ledgers away. The door to the shop flew open and slammed – dammit, she forgot to lock it. Not that it would have kept the bastard out.

"Well – I was wondering who would be the first to come by here for a fit, you or Regina." Isabelle commented. "You're very predictable, Gordon."

"Did you set the fire?" Gordon asked angrily.

"I don't believe I have to answer to you." Isabelle replied. Gordon marched behind the counter, grabbed Isabelle with force, and shoved her against the wall.

"I say you do." he said, gritting his teeth. "I've been VERY patient with you, Izzy – figuring this was just another one of your pouting sessions where you shut me out until you're bored and decide that you want me back in your bed. But you took it too far. You don't get to make a fool out of me, Iz. You're coming home with me – we will have this out, and you are going to -" Gordon was stopped mid-sentence by Mr. Gold's cane coming down with force against the back of his neck. He let go of Isabelle and stumbled backward, dazed.

"You do _not _hurt Belle, you psychotic thug." Gold said, showing a level of anger that Isabelle had never before witnessed. He raised up his cane to strike Gordon once again, but Gordon, regaining his composure, grabbed it and yanked it from Gold's hands.

"You want to fight, old man? Let's fight." Gordon said. He pulled back his hand, forming a fist, and slugged Gold in the jaw, knocking him onto the floor.

"Robert!" Isabelle screamed. She tried to move toward Gold, but Gordon pushed her back. He scooped Gold off the floor by his collar and shoved him over the counter, holding him by the neck. Gold struggled to breathe.

"You need to learn to keep your filthy paws off of what does not belong to you, little man." Gordon shouted at him. "Isabelle is MINE!" Gold managed to lift his good leg and proceeded to knee Gordon in the groin. Gordon winced and let him go. Gold stood up, staggering a bit. He reached down for his cane, which Gordon had dropped on the floor, but Gordon quickly regained his composure and lunged for Gold, shoving him against the wall and punching him in the face once again. Caught up in his fury, he paid no attention to Isabelle during his fit of rage, nor did he notice her reach into the drawer for her pistol.

"Let him go or I will kill you." he heard Isabelle say. Gordon turned around, still pinning Gold against the wall, and saw Isabelle standing behind him, the gun pointed straight at his head.

"You wouldn't dare." Gordon said.

"I'm a better shot than you are, Gordon." she remarked. She pulled back on the trigger and shifted the gun a bit as she fired, shattering several glass items on the shelf behind them. "That was a warning. Next one won't be. Let him go and GET OUT." Gordon sneered at Gold and released his grip on him – Gold collapsed to the floor. Isabelle continued to point the gun at Gordon. "Leave and be grateful that I'm letting you do so – if you come back I will shoot you before you utter one word." Gordon moved toward the door.

"You're not getting away with this, Izzy. You don't get to ruin my reputation this way." Gordon said.

"I believe I just did. GO." Isabelle said angrily, still pointing the gun at him. Gordon left, slamming the door behind him. Once she was sure he was not returning, Isabelle rushed to Gold's side. He was sitting up a bit, dazed and trying to catch his breath. Isabelle set her pistol down on the floor. "Robert – oh, are you alright?" she asked, brushing the hair from his eyes and surveying the severity of his injuries. His lip was bleeding and swollen, and swelling was already beginning to form around his right eye – he would definitely have a blackened eye by the next day.

"I'll be fine." he replied in a breathy voice. "I could have taken him if the bastard hadn't gotten my cane. Did he hurt you?" Gold asked.

"I'm alright. Come on – let's go home." Isabelle said, helping him stand up. She handed Gold his cane and picked up her pistol, carrying it with her as she helped him to the door – just in case.

* * *

"This is becoming a habit with you." Isabelle teased as Gold laid back on the sofa and she held an ice pack to his face, alternating between his jaw and his swollen eye.

"Does it look bad?" Gold asked.

"Well don't expect to be entering any beauty contests for the next week or so." Isabelle joked.

"That was never something on my 'to do' list to begin with, so no real harm done then, I suppose." Gold replied. "I know I said I'd make dinner tonight but I think I'll have to postpone my offer, I'm not really up for that."

"It's alright. I'll take care of it." Isabelle said. "Do you think you can eat anything? Maybe some soup – you won't have to chew much, I'm sure your jaw is quite painful right now."

"That's fine – thank you Belle." Gold replied.

"Why don't you change into something more comfortable, and I'll get started on that." Isabelle said. "Do you need help?"

Help changing clothes – from Belle. _That _was an appealing idea, Gold thought. But he'd best pass for now. Things were going well and at a good pace, and he didn't want to deter that in any way.

"I can manage." Gold replied.

"Just stay here and rest then when you're done – I'll let you know when it's ready." Isabelle got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen. She prepared the soup, put it on the stove, then went upstairs to change into a more comfortable outfit, returning in a loose t-shirt and exercise pants. Gold limped into the dining room wearing a pair of his pajamas as she returned downstairs.

"I look like a hideous beast." he said as he sat down at the table.

"Oh, you poor thing." Isabelle said, sitting down next to Gold. "I should have shot the bastard."

"Never seen you in that before." Gold commented on her outfit.

"I usually wear it to the gym but I haven't been in awhile because – well, I really didn't want a scene with Gordon and there most certainly would have been one. I'm thinking about purchasing some exercise equipment for the house, I really do miss it." Isabelle told him.

"Sorry about the pajamas – I really don't have any other clothes that would qualify as 'comfortable'." he said.

"It's fine – you wear whatever you like." Isabelle said. Gold reached for her hair – he removed the clip that was holding her hair in a bun.

"Why do you always wear your hair up like that? You're much more beautiful when it's down. You have lovely hair, you shouldn't hide it by pinning it up all the time." he told her.

"It looks frivolous when it's down. Wearing it up makes me look less – vulnerable." she replied.

"There's nothing wrong with a little bit of vulnerability. People like to see a softer side now and then." he told her.

"Not from me." Isabelle said. "The soup should be about ready – I'll get it." Isabelle went into the kitchen and brought their meal out. They sat together quietly and ate, Gold grimacing several times due to his aching jaw.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner, Belle." Gold said after they had finished.

"It was just soup." Isabelle replied. "Come on – let's go sit down." Isabelle took his hand and let him to the sofa. She sat down next to him and sighed in exasperation.

"Here – let me help you unwind." Gold said. He reached for her neck and began to massage it gently. "You're very tense, dear."

"You don't have to do that." Isabelle said, moaning a bit as Gold continued to massage her.

"I want to. My way of thanking you for once again tending to my injuries, hopefully for the last time."

"Let's hope – when I agreed to let you live here, being your nursemaid was not part of the arrangement." Isabelle teased.

"How does that feel?" Gold asked, as he moved his hands down her back.

"Wonderful. Like – like magic." she whispered. "All these years I've been paying a professional masseuse when I could have just had you do the same."

Gold lifted her sleeve a bit to massage her arms, and noticed a bruise there on her left upper arm – it was a fresh bruise, with several markings that were the size of fingertips. Gordon did this when he had grabbed her. Gold touched it gently, and Isabelle pulled her arm back, sensitive to the touch.

"Did he do this? Was he so rough with you that he hurt you like this?" Gold asked.

"It's fine." Isabelle replied.

"No, it is NOT fine, Belle. If he wants to use me as his punching bag that's one thing, but he does not get to hurt you this way." Gold said.

"It'll heal." she replied.

"Has he hurt you before? Given you bruises like this?" Gold asked. Isabelle hesitated for a moment.

"Gordon has a temper. I can handle him most of the time." she replied.

Bastard. Gold realized that he was not one to judge regarding temper. He had one himself, and it was quite a sight to behold. He recalled many a time when it got the better of him. Belle's entrance into his life and her love for him had helped him to contain it, but he still had the occasional fit now and again, over a deal gone bad or other such nonsense. But he had never, _ever _struck his Belle. He did handle her with anger several times before he realized his affection for her, and the one time he grabbed her roughly in anger after she kissed him had petrified him. Fortunately he had never left any mark on her lovely skin, but he was still ashamed of his behavior. The thought of hurting her ever again was something he could not bear. He begged her forgiveness afterward, acknowledging what an ass and a brute he had been, and swearing that he would never again lash out at her that way, and he most certainly would never strike her. She accepted his apology and she believed his promise to her – he knew that if he went back on that promise, even once, she would leave. She was far too precious to him for that to ever happen, and over time he learned to develop better self-control to ensure that it never would.

"Oh, Belle." Gold whispered, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. It hardly even hurts, I promise." she said. She was lying, he could tell. But he didn't want to push the discussion any further, because then he _would _get angry.

"Here – let's relax for a bit." Gold said. He leaned back on the sofa with Isabelle still his his arms.

"What are you doing?" Isabelle asked.

"We're going to cuddle, dearie." Gold said. Isabelle began to pull away.

"I don't cuddle."

"You do now. You need to learn to loosen up more." Gold leaned back on the sofa and reached his arms out to her, and Isabelle somewhat reluctantly allowed him to pull her close. She took a few moments to settle in comfortably, her head nestled upon his chest, his arms wrapped around her. "There – not so bad, is it?"

"No. Not bad at all." she replied. "Gordon never did this sort of thing."

"Belle, I really don't wish to hear any detail right now about what Mr. Hunter did or did not do with, to, or for you." he remarked. Isabelle looked up at him.

"Jealous?" she asked.

"Perhaps." Gold said. Not really jealously, he thought. More like homicidal rage.

"Don't worry – I have absolutely no interest in returning to Gordon, especially after tonight." Isabelle said. Gold began to caress her hair a bit, and she sighed contentedly.

"That's nice." she whispered, sighing with content. "You're a very nice man, Robert." Gold smirked a bit. Well – Mr. Gold was nice, for the most part. But Rumplestiltskin – no, he was not a nice man. But he wanted to be – for her.

"Perhaps tomorrow we can stay in for the day. Maybe watch a movie. Cuddle some more. Would you like that, Belle?" he asked. Isabelle did not respond. "Belle?" he asked once more. He looked down at her – she was sound asleep. At that moment, it didn't matter that she was Isabelle French. She was with him – she trusted him, had come to him willingly, with no plot or scheme in mind, and she was asleep in his arms. For tonight, he could pretend that she was his Belle, because he was confident that it was only a matter of time before she truly would be once again. "Good night, sweetheart." he whispered, gently kissing her on the top of her head, barely touching her. Gold closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep, clinging tightly to Isabelle the entire night . . . .


	12. Chapter 12

_Over 40 followers now - thank you all so much! Please do let me know what you think so far - I'd love more feedback and any thoughts you might have!_

_I do not own "Once Upon a Time."_

**Chapter 12**

_At the Dark Castle five months into their relationship . . . . . . _

Belle awakened and sighed sleepily as she lifted her head to look around – it was early morning. Did she sleep out here all night? Did – did _they_? Together? She sat up a bit and looked at Rumplestiltskin, sleeping soundly next to her, his arms wrapped around her. He had a look of calm and peace on his face that she had never seen before. Actually, she had never even seen him sleeping before. She wasn't sure if he even did sleep. Many nights she would hear his footsteps as he paced the halls of the Dark Castle. If he did get any actual sleep, it wasn't much and it wasn't for long periods of time, of that she was certain. It was a restlessness that accompanied the curse of the Dark One, and it was no wonder he was always in such a manic state. She wanted to get up but was afraid doing so would awaken him, and it was obvious he needed the rest. It was probably the first real sleep he'd had in ages. Belle settled back into his arms for several more hours, her head resting on his chest, listening to his breathing and dozing several times herself. Finally sitting up a bit again, she gazed at his face and wondered what he would look like once the curse was broken and he was a normal man again. He was already quite handsome despite the disfigurement to his skin caused by the curse. He said his hair was plain and straight before – she couldn't imagine that. She adored his wavy, long hair. She smiled a bit as she began to play with it, twisting it around her fingers. She longed to kiss him. Would a quick kiss on the cheek cause him harm? She didn't think it would. She'd better not chance it though – for now, touching must be enough. It had been several months, and Rumplestiltskin had become quite used to her touch, even seeking her out on occasion for a quick hug or sign of affection.

He still looked quite exhausted. He would probably sleep the day away if she could figure out a way to move off the love seat without disturbing him, but his arm was wrapped around her tightly and she would have to loosen his grip on her, and that would surely arouse him. She would try her best. Belle carefully shifted her weight to turn away from him, but Rumplestiltskin reflexively pulled her back in, gripping her in his arms as if she were his very own security blanket and he just could not let go. Perhaps she was. Perhaps he was able to relax so well because she was with him. Unfortunately, she did need to get up. She was getting hungry and – had other personal issues that needed to be addressed soon.

"Rumple." she finally whispered, touching his cheek. "I need to get up, sweetheart."

"Mmmm. My Belle." Rumplestiltskin mumbled, pulling her closer.

"I'll come back – just let me get up for a bit." she said, trying to wiggle free of his grip. Rumplestiltskin's eyes flew open, and he quickly released his grip on her and looked around.

"What happened?" he asked, looking up at her.

"You were sleeping. We sat down on the chair to cuddle and we both fell asleep." Belle said.

"All night?" he asked, sitting up.

"Yes, all night. I woke a few hours ago but you looked so peaceful and I thought the rest would do you good." Belle told him. "You don't sleep much, do you?"

"Not all night. Too many nightmares. Too restless." he said. "I haven't slept all night since the curse took me."

"Well, you just did with me." Belle said. "Do you feel rested?"

"Yes." he said. Belle looked into his eyes with wonder.

"Your eyes look different. They don't look so tired and angry – they look peaceful." she said.

"You – you didn't kiss me, did you?" he asked.

"Of course not. You were sleeping, I wouldn't take advantage of you that way. I promised." Rumplestiltskin pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, Belle – I can rest with you. In your arms I can truly rest – do you know what torture it is to be unable to rest?" he asked. "It's enough to drive you mad."

"I would say it has driven you mad at times." Belle replied.

"Oh, but Belle I – I can't ask you to lie with me every night. I promised you would keep your maidenhood until we wed, after the curse is broken."

"We would only be sleeping, what's the harm? I liked waking up in your arms." He thinks about it for a moment.

"No. No – too tempting. Could lead to other things that aren't appropriate."

"How about once a week? At least you would get one good night of sleep each week." Belle suggested.

"Are you offering me a deal then?" he asked.

"I suppose I am. One night a week we share a bed, just for sleeping, so that you can rest."

"And what is your price for this, dearie? What are you asking in return?"

"Nothing." Belle said.

"All deals have a price."

"I don't need a price. At least with you resting well on occasion, you won't be as difficult to live with." Belle teased.

"Am I that difficult?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"At time – yes. Besides – this is not a one-sided deal. I enjoyed lying with you as well. And it won't be as awkward then once we've married." she said.

"Belle, once we marry I intended to lock you away with me for at least a week, if not longer, I hope you know that."

"That sounds heavenly. Please hurry and figure out this curse and get on with it Rumple – I don't want to wait much longer for you." Belle said.

"Tempting little minx." he replied, running his fingers through her hair. "Our day will come, dearie. I promise. Our day will come."

* * *

Gold awakened the next morning to pain – his entire face hurt. He saw he bad it looked the night before, it was probably far worse now as the bruising settled in overnight. He expected to awaken and find that Belle had gone off to bed – but she was still there in his arms, sleeping peacefully. Her body had shifted overnight and she was practically lying on top of him, her head nestled in the nape of his neck. He wanted to kiss her awake – perhaps in the twilight state between sleep and wakefulness she would realize that she loved him, and the kiss would work. But what if it didn't? Isabelle would think he was taking advantage of her, and she wouldn't like that. Or worse yet – she would. He watched her sleep for several minutes – she was as beautiful as she had always been. Gold began to play with her hair gently, remembering their tender moments in the Dark Castle when they had lain in one another's arms for hours. He recalled when they began sharing a bed – on the loveseat at first, but eventually Belle suggested that her bed was more comfortable. He was reluctant at first, but he eventually complied. They were just sleeping after all, and he somehow managed to remain a gentleman despite the temptation of her lying with him. Their deal was once a week, but sometimes it was twice. Or three times. Their deal continued until the day he had to be taken prisoner so that the curse could begin. Thinking of her in his arms was the only thing that kept him from succumbing to madness during the days he was caged up. He was never more at peace than in the arms of his beautiful Belle.

Isabelle moaned a bit as she awakened, her eyes bleary and unfocused as she began to rub them.

"Good morning." Gold whispered. Isabelle sat up a bit and gazed down at him.

"Did I sleep here all night?" she asked.

"You fell asleep while we were cuddling. Apparently my conversation is not interesting enough to keep you awake." Gold teased.

"I'm sorry – I didn't realize how tired I was. I haven't been sleeping well, I keep having these strange dreams." Isabelle said.

"What dreams?" Gold asked.

"I don't know, I – there's a man, he has curly hair, and – it's so vivid when I dream it, but everything fades when I wake up. I try to remember but it's like something is – I don't know, something is blocking me from remembering." Isabelle said. "Did I keep you up all night?"

"Not at all – I slept very well – better than I have in I don't know how long." Gold said.

"I did too – that's odd. I usually only sleep well if I'm alone." Isabelle said. She looked up at Gold and touched his cheek. "Your poor face."

"Is it bad?" Gold asked. Isabelle nodded.

"I think you should stay in for a day or two, people will start thinking that I did this." Isabelle said.

"Why on earth would they think that? Maybe you're not always the nicest person in town, but you've never hurt anyone. Not physically." Gold said.

"That's not what they believe, I'm afraid." Isabelle said.

"Why?" Gold asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm going upstairs to shower and change, and then I have a quick errand to run. You stay here and relax today, alright?"

"I don't think you should be going out there alone, Belle – not with Gordon prowling about town." he said.

"I'll be fine." Isabelle said. "I'll bring a surprise back for you."

"What would that be?" Gold asked.

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise, would it?"

Gold smiled at her. "You're very kind."

"I won't be long – I promise." Isabelle said. "Maybe when I return we can do this cuddling thing again, I think I like it."

"Anytime you like." Gold replied. "So – any feelings of love stirring within you?"

"Not yet." Isabelle said, and she got up and walked away. _Not yet_. That wasn't a no – that was clearly a maybe. And her odd dreams – Gold knew that he was the man she was dreaming of. Belle was fighting her way out – fighting past Isabelle's icy shield. It was only a matter of time now. It had to be.

* * *

Emma entered the sheriff's office for her first morning on the job. She brought a few belongings for her desk and set them down, and was startled to see Graham's jacket hanging from the coat rack. She was startled once again when Isabelle French appeared from around the corner.

"I thought you might want it after all." Isabelle said.

"What do you want?" Emma asked.

"Just a moment of your time. Congratulations on the win, Sheriff Swan." Emma doesn't say a word. "Saving Regina's sorry ass from that fire wasn't going to be enough for you to win – it was enough to garner you attention and a few accolades, but – well, seeing you defy ME – that was true bravery."

"There is NO WAY you planned all of this." Emma said.

"Political theatre at its finest. Everyone's afraid of Regina – but they're more afraid of me." Isabelle told her. "By standing up to me, you won them over. Well done, Sheriff Swan."

"Why did you do this? This wasn't just about Gordon, was it?" Emma asked.

"The idea of Gordon Hunter in any position of authority in this town should be enough to frighten anyone – unfortunately he tends to charm the uninformed masses around here with his handsome face and macho bravado, but I know who and what he truly is. So no – I did not want him to be sheriff. And I certainly did not want another one of Regina's puppets calling the shots – I'd have supported you no matter who she ran against you."

"Why me? Why not someone else?" Emma asked.

"You know the saying . . . . . the enemy of my enemy and all of that." Isabelle replied.

"You really don't like her, do you?"

"Let's just say that Regina Mills and I have a rather unpleasant history between us. By the way – don't forget that you owe me a favor. Now that you're sheriff, I'm sure we'll find some way to pay back what you owe me." Isabelle said. "Have a good day, Miss Swan – and again, congratulations." Emma stood with a worried look on her face as Isabelle walked out the door.

* * *

Mr. Gold spent the morning straightening up the house a bit – Isabelle told him to rest, but aside from his face feeling like it had been used as a punching bag (which, really, it had been) he felt fine and a bit useless just laying about doing nothing. He showered, tried to shave but realized that was a bad idea and decided that he'd have to endure a bit of stubble for a few days, ate a bit of breakfast (which was slightly less painful than shaving), and proceeded to do some dusting and other such things. Isabelle had a girl that came in once a week to clean for her, but he needed something to keep busy and given that one of his eyes was practically useless at the moment, reading wasn't really an option. And he hated television for the most part – he enjoyed the occasional film, but in general there was nothing on worth watching as far as he was concerned, it was one form of 'magic' in this land that he never quite understood the appeal of. It was either do some light cleaning, or sit about staring into space and fantasizing about Belle, which would not serve him well in regard to tempering his libido around her. So cleaning it would be.

He had just finished putting away the dishes when he heard the doorbell ring. That was odd. It's not like Isabelle had visitors. She did have her keys, so it couldn't be her. And Gordon wouldn't bother ringing the doorbell, he would have just broken it down like the brute he was. He limped over to the door and carefully peered through the peephole. Oh hell, are you kidding? What on earth is _she_ doing here? Gold slowly opened the door.

"Mayor Mills. Is there a problem?" he asked. Regina looked him up and down.

"What happened to you? Did you do something to incur the ice queen's wrath?" she asked.

"Tripped. Fell into a door. Very clumsy of me." he said.

"Yes, that's what they all say. You don't have to stay with her, you know. I'm sure I could find a job for you down at city hall." Regina suggested. Him work for Regina? It would be a cold day in hell before _that _happened.

"I assure you – Miss French has been nothing but kind to me. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually I'm here to see your boss. I stopped by the shop and it's closed. I looked inside the window and it appeared there had been a bit of a scuffle in there, and I was concerned for her safety. Mr. Hunter was _not _pleased about the results of the election, and I thought he might have – well, tried to take matters into his own hands. Is that what happened to you?" Regina asked.

"Not your concern. And Miss French is fine – she's taking the day off, just had to run a few errands this morning." Gold said.

"Well, may I come in and wait? I'd like to speak with her." Regina said. Not waiting for a response, she shoved her way past Gold and into the house.

"I thought that vampires had to have an invitation before they could cross the threshold." Gold commented.

"You're very funny, Mr. Gold. I don't recall you having much of a sense of humor until recently. Why is that?" Regina asked, as she began to wander through the house.

"Whatever do you mean?" Gold asked. Regina skulked over to him and stared him down.

"For as long as I can remember, you were a mousy little man – polite, but not very social. Dutifully doing the bidding of your harpy boss and pretty much keeping to yourself. Now all of a sudden, here you are, dressing in fancy clothes, driving a car that even I can't afford, and about town all the time on the arm of a woman that not too long ago saw you as nothing more than cheap labor. Care to explain why that is – Mr. Gold?"

"Not particularly." he replied. "Now – I did not invite you in, and I am sure that Miss French would not appreciate your presence here, so I'm asking you to leave."

"I think I'll stay." Regina said, taking a seat on a chair in the living room. As soon as she did so, Isabelle entered.

"Robert, why is the front door open?" Isabelle called out. "Where are you – I have that surprise for you." Isabelle set down several packages on the kitchen counter, walked into the living room, and Regina stood up to greet her. "What is she doing here?" she asked, turning to Gold.

"Mayor Mills came looking for you, and when I told her that you were out for a bit, she barged in, uninvited." Gold said.

"Get out of my house." Isabelle said.

"As I informed Mr. Gold, I came by the shop, saw it was closed, noticed that there might have been an intruder there by looking inside and seeing a bit of a mess, and wanted to make sure you were alright. As mayor, it's my duty to be sure of the well-being of all of my citizens. Even you." Regina said.

"Right. Because you care _so much_." Isabelle remarked. "I'm sure Mr. Gold informed you that I was fine, so before I physically remove you from my home, I will ask – what did you really want?"

"There is some land that you own that the city would like to purchase to build a playground for the children. I thought maybe we could put aside our differences and discuss it. It would be good for the community." Regina said.

"Is this something that you support?" Isabelle asked.

"It is." Regina said.

"Then no – not interested." Isabelle told her.

"So you'll go against anything I support, regardless of how philanthropic it is – just because I support it?" Regina asked.

"She's figured it out! Very smart Regina, would you like a prize? Now leave." Isabelle said angrily.

"Belle – perhaps if you ask nicely, Mayor Mills will be a bit more receptive to your request for her to vacate your property." Mr. Gold interjected. Regina glared at him suspiciously.

"Are you joking? She barges into my home, uninvited, and you want me to mind my manners with her?" Isabelle asked. Isabelle noticed that the look on Regina's face showed that she didn't like the idea. At all. Well – maybe being polite may help, if it bothers her so much, Isabelle decided.

"Alright then. Get out of my house. _Please_." Isabelle said. She was stunned when Regina, without saying a word, simply walked out the door.

"I told you. Manners. Sometimes that's what it takes." Gold said.

"Interesting. I wonder if that will always work with her." Isabelle said.

"Well I suggest you try it more often. You might be surprised." he replied. "Speaking of surprises – didn't you say you had one for me?"

"Ah – yes I do." Isabelle said. Gold followed her into the kitchen, and she picked up one of the bags she had set on the counter. It was a large bag from the expensive men's clothing store she had taken him to. "It's for you – open it."

Gold opened the bag to find several pairs of jeans – very _expensive _jeans from the looks of them, and nearly a dozen casual shirts.

"I realized yesterday that you don't have anything to wear for just sitting about the house or any of the more casual outings that we might want to engage in. Can't expect you to wear your suits everywhere and spend your days off lounging about the house in your pajamas." Isabelle said. "The store has all of your sizes on file, they should fit perfectly."

"Belle, you didn't have to do this." Gold said. "I like my suits very much."

"As do I. But if we're going to continue with this courting business, we don't have to be so formal about it all the time in our manner of dressing."

"And you have comparable outfits in your wardrobe? I've never seen them." Gold commented.

"I do. Haven't had much occasion to wear them – but now I might." Isabelle said.

"Thank you, Belle. I wish – I wish there were a way for me to repay you for all you've done for me." Gold told her.

"You've given me your company, and your friendship, without judgment or expectation. No one has ever done that. I don't need anything else." Isabelle told him. "Now - looking around, I can't help but notice that you've been tidying the place up, even though I explicitly asked for you to rest, but you're obviously incapable of listening to me when I'm not here. So – how about you change into one of your new outfits, I will order us a pizza – you can have a pizza, that won't be too painful for you to eat, will it?"

"It'll be fine." he replied.

"Alright – we'll have pizza. And wine. And a bit more of that cuddling – if that's alright with you."

"That sounds lovely, Belle." Gold replied. He picked up the bag of clothing and headed for the other room. More cuddling with Belle. It was working. He had no idea how, or why, just as he hadn't known in the Dark Castle – but he was certain that she was falling in love with him. And once that happened, nothing would keep them apart ever again.

* * *

Regina paced angrily in her office. _He knew. He HAD to know_. She had her suspicions recently but after today, she just had to think of a way to coax the truth out of the little imp. She sat down at her desk and picked up the phone, dialed, and waited for a response. "Yes – this is Mayor Mills. I have another job for you." Regina paused for a moment to listen. "Well I don't care if you're not interested. I'm the mayor – GET interested. I have a problem that I need to get rid of – and you're just the man to do it."


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you to my reviewers, WELCOME to my new followers and readers! _

_This particular chapter veers pretty far from canon in some ways, but this is AU so I hope everyone is okay with that._

_I wanted to note that I likely won't be able to post another chapter for a couple of weeks due to other "life" things that I have to deal with. Next chapter will be a MAJOR turning point for the story AND for the Rumbelle relationship - just a little something for you to look forward to! :)_

_In the meantime, feedback is always welcome and I do thank all of you who are reading and enjoying this story!_

_I do not own "Once Upon a Time."_

**Chapter 13**

_At the Dark Castle . . . . . _

Belle was busy in the kitchen, preparing dinner for herself and Rumplestiltskin. She had been at the Dark Castle for a little over three months now . . . she wasn't much of a cook before, she had servants of her own for that. But she was learning, and doing quite well. It had been about a month since Rumple said that he loved her. In that month she had convinced him to start showing a bit of affection. He still trembled at her touch, and was still clumsy and unsure of himself around her, which Belle found quite amusing. She marveled at the fact that this man who made kings and princes cower in fear could be so effected by a simple coy look, a smile, or a gentle touch from her.

She was alone at the moment – Rumplestiltskin had left early in the morning to attend to some business. He had been gone all day and knew he would come home hungry and hopefully wanting some affection after dinner. She did miss him terribly when he was away. She took a tray of pastries out of the stove to cool, and set them down on the counter when she heard a noise. He was home. Belle dashed into the main hall of the castle to greet him. "Rumple, I have -" Belle stopped in her tracks. It was not Rumplestiltskin.

"Well – what have we here? You are definitely not what I expected to find." Regina said as she approached Belle, who slowly began to back away.

"I – how did you get in here? What do you want?" Belle asked, clearly afraid.

"Where is your master, young lady? He hasn't come to see me in over a month – we have business to attend to and that is not like him. You kissed him like I suggested, didn't you? Is he alright, I know he was upset when you did that."

"You tricked me. You knew it would upset him." Belle said, putting her fear aside and standing up to her.

"And yet he let you live – and stay here. Interesting. You could be a great asset to me, my dear." Belle began to move back quickly as Regina approached her.

"Stay away from her!" Belle heard Rumplestiltskin scream from behind. She instinctively ran into his arms, and he held her close. "You – you do not touch Belle. You do not speak to her, you do not look at her, you do not harm her in any way, nor do you have any of your servants harm her, and I do promise you that if she is ever harmed or taken from me, my entire goal from that point on will be your destruction, are you clear on this?"

"Well isn't this sweet? You're in love in her. But True Love's Kiss hasn't worked?" Regina asked. Neither Rumplestiltskin or Belle say a word to her. "Oh, it did work. But you're choosing not to kiss, is that it? My dear girl – why would you stay with a man who says he loves you yet shows you no affection?"

"There are other ways to show love besides kissing. Not that you know anything of love." Belle replied.

"I know plenty." Regina said, moving toward Belle, who clung tightly to Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin hissed at Regina.

"Get out!" he screamed at her.

"We have business to attend to." Regina said. "Tell your little girlfriend to run along and play so that we may talk." Rumplestiltskin turned to Belle.

"Go to your room, dearie." he said.

"But Rumple, I -"

"I won't be long – just have to have a little chat with her majesty and then she will leave. You need not worry – she will not be returning here again. EVER." he said, and he turned to glower at Regina.

"Please don't forget your promise to me." Belle reminded him. Rumplestiltskin did not reply as Belle left the room.

"Very sweet girl." Regina commented. "What on earth does she see in you?"

"That – is not your concern." he replied. "Why are you here?"

"You haven't come by in quite some time – are you still working on our plan, or are you too - busy?" Regina asked smugly.

"If and when I have a proposition for you regarding our past discussion, I will be in touch. Until then – you are not welcome here. I will be the one who contacts you. Is that clear?" Regina smiled smugly as she walked around the room. She noticed a small, broken cup sitting on a pillar, oddly bearing a place of honor among all of his other treasures.

"What is this? Why is it here on display like this? It's broken, it's obviously not worth anything." Regina commented.

"Do not touch it, dearie. It is far more precious than you would understand." Rumplestiltskin said.

"A chipped cup? Really, Rumple? Let me guess – it has something to do with your little girlfriend, doesn't it?" Regina asked.

"Get out of my home, or I will remove you myself." he replied, moving toward her. "My private life is private and not your concern. Anything I have to do with you is of a specific business nature. And this place, and all that lies within it – is _not your business_." Rumplestiltskin poked his finger at her chest as emphasis on the three final words. "You already have Snow and Charming's romance to meddle in and amuse yourself with. Stay _out _of mine."

"You have a weakness now, Rumple. You do realize that having a weakness makes you vulnerable."

"Is that a threat dearie?" he asked.

"Just an observation." Regina replied. "As long as our plans continue, the fact that some dim-witted girl has fallen in love with you is no concern of mine." Regina walked toward the door, choosing to exit without the use of magic. "I assume you'll be in touch." Rumplestiltskin did not reply, and slammed the door in her face.

* * *

"Robert, I have a collection I need you to take care of today." Isabelle said a few moments as they arrived at the shop and began to settle in for work. She pulled a piece of paper out of file and handed it to him. Gold looked down at the paper, then looked back up at her.

"Belle – this is -"

"I know who it is. I've already made a call to the garage, they'll be there for the tow. I just need you to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"He's your father, Belle." Gold said.

"And he's late on his payments. I've waited long enough." Isabelle said. "This isn't a problem for you, is it?"

"Of course not." Gold said, a sad look appearing on his face. "It's just – you're his daughter, his child. And you never speak. I just don't understand how a father could be so distant from his child."

"Why don't you ask _him_." Isabelle said coldly. Gold slunk out of the shop and got into his car. Isabelle had been so kind to him, and yet for her own father she could bear no kindness. Moe French was the town florist – a quiet, humble man and a hard worker. He had never once seen him visit Isabelle in all the years he had been with her. Another cruelty that was Regina's doing, no doubt. Rumplestiltskin had been the monster who had taken Belle from Avonlea, but he had full intent to make amends once his curse was broken. Belle loved her father, and he wanted no ill-will between them. He suspected that Maurice would be angry at first, but he was hopeful for an eventual understanding between them, for Belle's sake. His car approached Moe's shop, Game of Thorns. Moe was outside loading flowers into his van. It was Valentine's Day, and Gold suddenly came to the realization of what that implied. In this land, it was a ridiculous holiday where people purchased flowers and cards for one another in order to publicly show their love. He didn't even think about planning something for Isabelle – but then he assumed that she would not want to be bothered with such frivolity. Belle would have loved the day, however. She would have expected gifts and all kinds of affection, and he would have gladly complied and granted her every wish.

"Mr. French." Gold said as he got out of his car and approached Moe.

"You – my daughter sent you, I take it. I heard she had fancied you up a bit." Moe said, looking him up and down. "You've always been a kind man, Mr. Gold. Be careful not to get caught up in her web."

"Your daughter has treated me well. It is my pleasure to do her bidding." Gold told him. "That is, unfortunately, why I'm here."

"I know I'm a bit behind. Business has been slow, but after today I should be able to get back on track. If you come by tomorrow I should have some money for you."

"Unfortunately, Isabelle sent me _today_." Gold said. Moe turned and saw his van being hooked up by a tow truck.

"Hey – you can't do that! It's Valentine's Day, I have deliveries to make!" Moe screamed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. French. I have my orders." Gold said. "I will make a deal with you, though – it may take a few trips back and forth, but we can load the flowers into my car and make the deliveries that way. And that would give us time to have a word or two." And perhaps find out a bit more about the false life that Regina created for Belle, Gold thought to himself. Whatever memories she had given to Belle, Moe French must have as well. He was, after all, her father, even in this land. Knowing there was no other option, Moe reluctantly complied.

After a period of awkward silence, Gold finally spoke up. "What was Isabelle like as a child?" he asked.

"Oh, she had a fierce independent streak. Always looking for trouble. Her mother and I spent quite a bit of time worrying for her." Moe said.

Her mother? Belle had told everything about her past to Rumplestiltskin at the Dark Castle – she never knew her mother. Her mother died giving birth to her, and Maurice raised her on his own. It was something that he knew saddened Belle, as she often felt responsible for her mother's death, even though it was no fault of her own. Then he remembered that Belle mentioned her before – why did he not realize this until now?

"Isabelle mentioned her mother to me before. She said that her mother called her 'Belle' and taught her how to cook." Gold said.

"That she did. Oh, they loved one another very much. But they were very different. Rose – my wife – she was sweet, and loving, and so beautiful. Always saw the good in others, even if they didn't deserve it. Isabelle was inherently a good girl, but as she got older, she started to run with a crowd that her mother and I did not approve of. We even enlisted her friend Regina's help to try and get her to see reason."

"Regina Mills? _Mayor _Mills?" Gold asked, puzzled.

"Oh, they were best of friends growing up together. Regina was a few years older than Isabelle, but they got on so well. Isabelle looked up to her."

"Did she now?" Gold asked, intrigued.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you these things – if she hasn't told you, she probably doesn't want you to know." Moe said.

"No, please – go on. She and Regina have had words lately, and maybe this will help me better understand the entire situation. I won't tell her that I know, I swear." Gold said.

"Alright. Well, Regina got Isabelle a job at her family business - they ran the town bank, Isabelle worked for them as a teller. She seemed to be more focused, not as troubled, while she was working there, and then -" Moe stops.

"What?" Gold asked.

"Regina's father discovered that there was quite a bit of money missing. And – and all of the evidence pointed to Isabelle having stolen it. She insisted she was innocent; she accused Regina of setting her up. Said that Regina had spoken frequently of wanting to leave town, wanting to run off with some young man named Daniel that her father didn't approve of, and that when the money went missing she used Isabelle as a scapegoat."

"Did you believe her?" Gold asked. "Isabelle, I mean."

"The evidence against her was damning. There was no way that Isabelle's mother and I could afford to pay back that sort of money to Mr. Mills. We wanted to believe her, but – she had lied to us before. Many times. And Regina had been a good friend – why would she do that to Isabelle?"

"Why indeed." Gold said, doing his best to hide his fury, knowing that he hadn't even heard the worst of the story yet.

"One night not too long after the accusations happened, Isabelle was upstairs packing to leave – she was running away. My Rose tried to stop her – she said they would find a way to work things out. Isabelle was angry, I suppose – angry that she didn't believe her, didn't trust her. I'm not sure what happened then – they got into some sort of argument, they were near the stairwell and – Rose – she fell. Broke her neck. Regina, she had come into the house just as it was happening and – she said that she saw Isabelle push her down the stairs."

_This _was the memory that Regina had implanted into Belle's mind? Killing her own _mother_? In the back of his mind, Gold began to plot the ways in which he was going to make Regina suffer.

"Isabelle said it was an accident, but Regina she – she swore it was deliberate. Other than Regina's testimony, there was no proof. No charges were ever brought against her. No one in town stood up for her though. She was basically shunned. And I – I didn't know what to think. I had lost my wife, and in my grief I – I told Isabelle that she was no longer my daughter. I was drinking and despondent and – I tried making amends with her later, after she returned from school, but she had become so cold – she said I meant nothing to her."

"What happened with the stolen money?" Gold asked.

"I'm not sure. Regina's father had brought charges against her, but – he died suddenly, had a heart attack. Regina was his sole heir; she took over his estate and dropped the charges. I'm not sure why. Isabelle left to attend school – got degrees in business and law. She returned to town having taken over Regina's bank while working for some company out of New York – said she wanted to return home, so that she could treat the people of this town the way they deserved to be treated. Most people took that as vengeance for shutting her out – they're probably right. But what could we do? Isabelle now owns the bank, most of the properties in town, and she opened the pawn shop so that even if people want to sell their things to obtain money to pay her, they have to GO to her to do so. She's hated and feared by everyone. Regina ran for Mayor after Isabelle returned. She had earned a bit of a negative reputation herself over the years, but – the people trust her more than they trust Isabelle, and they know she's the only one who will stand up to her, so the elected her. I often wonder – if I had just given her the benefit of the doubt, if I had just believed in her for one moment through everything, things might have been different. But it's too late for that. The cold-hearted woman that calls herself Isabelle French is not my daughter. My daughter is gone."

"I think there's still quite a bit of your daughter left in her, Mr. French. She's just closed that part of her off. But it's there." Gold said. "Thank you for telling me these things."

"Please don't tell her that I have. No one in town speaks of these things – some have forgotten; most are afraid to say anything." Moe said.

"I won't say a word – I promise." Gold said.

"Thank you for helping me today – I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't make those deliveries." Moe said.

"You're very welcome." Gold replied, dropping Moe off at his shop. Gold drove away pondering all that he had been told throughout the day. Belle's false life. _None _of these things had happened. And yet to Belle, they were all very real and very true. It's no wonder she was how she was – cold and cruel and unwilling to open up to anyone. Oh, he was livid with Regina, even more than ever. Regina, who ripped out the heart of her own father in order to enact this curse, had the nerve to give Belle memories that made her out to be a liar, a thief, and worst of all, a cold-blooded murderer. His beautiful Belle was capable of none of those things.

But _he _was. And it would be Regina's misfortune that he now _remembered _that he was. Rumplestiltskin had once told her that if anything bad were to happen to Belle, it would be his mission to destroy her. And Rumplestiltskin always kept his promises – one way or another.

* * *

Regina entered the pawn shop and Isabelle looked up at her angrily. "Now what?" Isabelle asked bluntly.

"I wanted to talk to you about that land." Regina said.

"I thought I already made it clear last week that I wasn't interested. I haven't changed my mind." Isabelle said.

"The park is a shambles. YOU own the property. Children play there – do you really want to be responsible if one of them gets injured?" Regina asked, just as Gold entered the shop.

"Is she bothering you, Belle?" he asked.

"No more than usual." Isabelle replied.

"The city is willing to pay you a fair price for the property and build new equipment. Do you really want me to make a public spectacle of this entire situation? You haven't fared very well in the past when that's happened." Regina said. Isabelle put her hand down and leaned over the counter.

"And whose fault is that?" Isabelle asked. Regina pulled a piece of paper out and handed it to Isabelle.

"This is the city's proposal. It's fair."

"It's half of what that land is worth." Isabelle said.

"The property needs quite a bit of work. You're lucky to get that much." Regina said.

"Belle – can we talk for a moment? In private." Gold said, pulling her into the back room. At the Dark Castle, Belle had brought goodness to him. She had been his guidance – his conscience. Gold now realized that in this land, everything was turned around. And he must do the same for her, as odd as that seemed. It worked with Ashley, and with Emma – for some reason she listened to and trusted him.

"I am not making a deal with that woman." Isabelle insisted.

"Belle – it's a children's park. It will make you a better person in their eyes."

"I don't care what people think of me." Isabelle said.

"Regina does. She expects you to reject her offer, so that she can take the entire thing to the public and make you out to be the villain. Don't let her win. Take the offer." Isabelle returned to the main area of the shop. She picked up the piece of paper and signed it, then handed it back to Regina.

"Do you always consult Mr. Gold on your business decisions?" Regina asked.

"He offers very practical advice." Isabelle responded.

"Oh, I'm sure he does." Regina said, turning to glare at Gold.

"You got what you wanted. Now leave my shop. Please." Isabelle said. Without a word, Regina turned and walked out the door.

"Where were you? You were gone for quite a while." Isabelle asked Gold.

"Traffic was backed up. Today is a busy day." Gold replied, not wanting to tell her all of the details of his afternoon spent with Moe French.

"Did he give you any problems?" Isabelle asked.

"None at all." Gold replied. "How about we close up shop early – I'll prepare that dinner for you that I owe you from the other night."

"This isn't a Valentine's Day thing, is it? I don't buy into any of that nonsense." Isabelle insisted.

"Of course not." Gold replied. "Just a nice, quiet dinner for the two of us."

"Alright – I could use some quiet after having to contend with her majesty today."

"Why would you call her that?" Gold asked, curious at her choice of words.

"Regina acts like she's the queen of this town, not the mayor. It's a little nickname I gave her – I have others but – well, they're not as polite." Isabelle replied. Gold chuckled a bit.

"Come – let's go home." he said. Tonight was for him and Belle. He would worry about plotting against Regina later.

* * *

"Did you get it?" Regina asked over the phone while standing in her office.

"Yeah – found it, I don't know what Izzy wanted with something like that." Gordon said on the other end.

"It's complicated. But I need it in order for my plan to work. You made it look like a robbery right?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, I took some other things. You're sure I won't get caught?" Gordon asked.

"You turned off her security system, right? Well then, you'll be fine. Just bring it to me and get rid of the rest of the stuff – throw it in the river, I don't care." Regina hung up the phone. Gordon looked at all of the items in his car. He had broken into Isabelle's house under the mayor's orders. He knew that there was a pretty nasty history between them but he never bothered himself with all of the details. All of this probably had something to do with that. Mayor Mills just wanted one thing. What she wanted with a broken teacup was a mystery – what Isabelle was _keeping _a broken cup for was yet another. Oh well – didn't matter to him. Mayor Mills told him that all of this had to do with Gold – and he hated the man. If stealing a broken cup was going to get Robert Gold out of his way, who was he to question why? Gordon glanced at the other paraphernalia he had taken from Isabelle's house – a couple of paintings, some of her other china – he didn't need any of that, but he'd dispose of it all later. Except for one thing. He always admired that dagger that Izzy had hanging over the fireplace mantle in her library. And now it was his. And if whatever this plan was that Mayor Mills had didn't work out – he knew exactly what he was going to use it for . . .


	14. Chapter 14

_FINALLY finished with this one - I have to admit, this chapter was tough. It's a transitional chapter, and so is the next one, and it just was NOT coming to me, I reworked it I don't know how many times. But - here it is._

_And WOW! I'm currently at 54 follows, 20 favorites, and a bunch of nice reviews for the last chapter! I can't tell you how much that means to me! Welcome to my new readers, THANK YOU to my returning ones and to all of my reviewers. Like I said, this chapter and the next one are transitional - although next chapter is a doozy, and VERY much a game changer. :) _

_I will do my my best to get back to updating this story weekly. I have quite a bit of the next several chapters already written - just have to add final touches to them._

_In the meantime, if you enjoy my writing, last week I started yet ANOTHER Rumbelle fic called "Catch a Falling Star." It's a much more light-hearted fic, with lots of cuteness, romance and fluff (and a BIT of drama but nothing like this fic), and it's inspired by the movie "Notting Hill". However, if you've never seen "Notting Hill", please don't let that deter you from reading - you WILL be able to follow the story just fine, I promise. So if you like Rumbelle fluff set in modern AU times with NO CURSE - please check it out, review it, etc., and I would be very grateful. I'm only 4 chapters in so far so it won't take you long to catch up at all. _

_Reviews and comments are always gratefully appreciated. I do not own "Once Upon a Time."_

**Chapter 14**

Isabelle and Mr. Gold both looked at one another with puzzlement as they pulled up to Isabelle's house. "I locked the door before I left – why is it open?" Isabelle said. She reached into her purse and pulled out her handgun and slowly went up the steps, Mr. Gold following behind.

"Belle – be careful." Gold said, following her. Isabelle heard a noise coming from inside.

"Don't move." Isabelle said to the figure standing in her living room.

"Drop the gun, it's just me." Emma said, holding up her weapon as well.

"Miss Swan. What are you doing in my home?" Isabelle asked, putting her gun down.

"Your neighbors reported a possible break-in. I came to check it out." Emma said.

"And you didn't bother to call me?" Isabelle asked.

"I called the shop and you weren't there. And I don't have your cell number." Emma said. "Doesn't look like they took too much – mainly stuff from the library."

"What!" Isabelle shouted, clearly upset, and she rushed into the library. "NO! Dammit, no!" Gold and Emma could hear Isabelle shout before they reached the room. "My dagger – Robert, they took my dagger!"

"Your what?" Emma asked.

"It's an art piece that I had above my fireplace mantle – a silver dagger, has to be hundreds of years old, if not more." Isabelle said. Gold's heart practically skipped a beat. Someone had his dagger. It was no use to them here, at this point, with no magic, but – just the fact that it was out and not safe with Belle there frightened and worried him.

"Well, they took more than that. They broke into your china cabinet, took a bunch of stuff in there, and from the empty spots on the walls it looks like they took a couple of paintings as well." Emma said.

"Did they go upstairs?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't know, I haven't checked." Emma replied. Isabelle rushed out of the room in a panic.

"Do you have any suspects?" Gold asked.

"Not yet." Emma said. "The hard part will be narrowing the list down – your girlfriend isn't exactly the most popular person in town." Isabelle came back into the room carrying something small in her hand.

"They didn't go up there." Isabelle said. "I want my dagger found – that's all that matters to me." Mr. Gold glanced inside the china cabinet and quickly realized that his chipped cup was missing.

"Belle - my cup is gone." Gold said.

"What cup?" Isabelle asked.

"My cup – the one you put in the cabinet for me."

"Your broken cup? My most treasured piece of art is gone, and you're worried about a ridiculous broken cup?!" she shouted at him.

"That cup is important to me, Belle. You know that." Gold said.

"Just find what belongs to me, Miss Swan. And it better be quick." Isabelle said.

"I'll do my best." Emma said.

"You do better than that." Isabelle replied. Emma rolled her eyes before she walked out the door. Isabelle sat down on the love seat in her library and looked at the item she held in her hand.

"What is that?" Gold asked, sitting down next to her.

"My mother's pendant." Isabelle said. Gold recognized it immediately. It was the pendant that Belle wore in the Dark Castle. And it did belong to her mother. "I thought they might have stolen this as well."

"You don't talk much about your mother. Were you close?" Gold asked.

"She was the only person who believed in me." Isabelle said. "The only person who truly loved me."

"I'm sure she was lovely." Gold said.

"Oh, she was. She was stunningly beautiful, but she never put on airs about it. She never acted like she was better than anyone else. She never gave up on me, not once. Even when no one else believed me, she -" Isabelle began to fight back tears.

"Belle, what happened to your mother?" Gold asked.

"You've probably heard the rumors." Isabelle said, sniffing her tears back and turning away from him.

"I want to hear it from you." Gold said. "I want to know what really happened." Isabelle turned back and looked at him.

"Regina and I used to be friends. She began seeing this boy named Daniel – her father didn't like him. She was going to run away with him. She came up with this idea to start stashing money aside so that they could leave. I told her I would help her. But then I got caught and – well, Regina, she turned on me. She said I was stealing, and I didn't do that. No one believed me – only my mother. My father thought I was lying. Only my mother trusted that I was telling the truth. She said she would try to convince my father about Regina." Belle paused for a moment. "One afternoon, my mother was upstairs in my room with me – I was packing a suitcase, she told me it might be best for me to leave for awhile so that she could sort everything out. Someone knocked at the door – it was Regina. My mother went downstairs and had words with her – I was stunned, I'd never heard her angry before. She came back upstairs and told me that everything was going to be alright. Regina wouldn't leave – she was downstairs shouting. My mother told me to ignore her, but I just couldn't let it go. I ran for the stairs to go confront Regina and my mother tried to stop me. She grabbed me when I got to the stairs and – I didn't mean for her to fall. It was an accident, I didn't mean for her to fall. Nobody believed me – Regina said I pushed her and nobody believed me." Isabelle started to cry.

"Oh, Belle – oh sweetheart. I believe you." Gold said, pulling her into a hug. Yes, death was far too good for Regina at this point, Gold decided. She tortured Belle with these horrid false memories for twenty-eight years.

"Regina is a monster. Ever since then, everything she does that goes wrong, she blames on me. She always gets away with it. It's like I'm cursed or something." Isabelle said. Gold is silent for a moment.

"What about Daniel? And the money? What happened with that?" Gold asked.

"Daniel was killed in a car accident a few days after my mother died. I'm surprised Regina didn't find a way to blame that on me as well. I do like to think of that as karma. Not that I wished for Daniel to die, but – if I had to lose the one person that loved me, it was only fair that she did as well. Her father died of a heart attack not too long after – I wouldn't even be surprised if she killed him herself. She told me she would drop the theft charges against me if I left town. So I did. And then I came back and took over her bank. And yes I did it for vengeance – on her and on this entire town. And if that makes me a monster then I guess that is what I am." Isabelle said.

"No – no you're not a monster. Regina left you with no one to turn to. That's on her." Gold said.

"Well – Gordon stood by me, but – he's Gordon, it's not like that's a big help. You know you're the first person – ever – that's even wanted to listen to my side of things." Isabelle said.

"I believe you Belle. I believe everything you've said is true. Sweetheart, I promise you that things will be better for you in time. I know that makes no sense to you right now – but it will." Gold said as he faced her and took her hands.

"I'm sorry that I teased you about your cup. I'm sure it'll be found." Isabelle said.

"I hope so." Gold said. "Belle – do think Regina could be behind this?"

"Why? What would be the point?" Isabelle asked.

"It's Regina – why does she do anything she does? I don't think she'd have done it herself, though. She seems to like to have other people do things for her. Who could she have gotten to break into your house?"

"Gordon. I bet he took the dagger. He's been eying it for as long as I can remember, I told you that." Isabelle said.

"Yes, you did." Gold replied. "Right now though, I think it might be best to wait and see what Emma finds."

"I suppose you're right." Isabelle said.

"How about we have our dinner and try and get some rest, alright?" Gold suggested.

"Robert – can I stay downstairs with you tonight? I really don't want to be alone." Isabelle said.

"It's your house, Belle, you can stay wherever you like." Gold said.

"I'll make dinner then." Isabelle said, and she got up and went into the other room. Gold decided that he'd be paying Regina Mills a visit the next day. He'd had it with her games and her tormenting of Belle with these horrible false memories. He was going to put a stop to it, one way or another.

* * *

Isabelle fell asleep in Gold's arms on the sofa once again, and that morning she began to toss and turn, awakening Gold. "Belle – hey, wake up, sweetheart, it's alright." Gold said. Isabelle opened her eyes and sat up a bit. "It was just a bad dream, you're alright."

"Were you able to get some sleep?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes." Gold replied. "I like having you here with me." Isabelle snuggled back up with him.

"Robert – If I told you I loved you, would you promise me something?" she asked. Gold's heart began to race. It was really going to happen. Just one kiss, that's all he needed, just one kiss and then everything would change. She would remember. She could help him bring down Regina, she – she could help him help Emma break the curse.

"I – what's that?" Gold asked nervously. Belle looked up at him.

"Promise me you'll never leave me." she said. Gold reached out and touched her face.

"Oh, sweetheart – I promise." he said. Belle moved her lips toward his. They were just about to touch when the doorbell rang. Isabelle stopped her attempt a kiss and got up to answer it, and Gold pondered whether killing the person behind the door would be an option. Probably not – he promised Belle there would be no more killing. He'd settle for maiming though.

"Well, I found your stuff. Someone tossed it in a dumpster outside The Rabbit Hole." Emma said, setting a bag down on the counter. "The rest is in my car."

"Miss Swan – did you ever consider calling?" Gold asked, coming out into the kitchen, still wearing his pajamas.

"I thought you'd want you things back. Why, did I interrupt something?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"You did." Gold replied.

"Yeah, I don't want to know." Emma said.

"This is all you found? What about my dagger?" Isabelle asked while looking through everything.

"Didn't see a dagger, sorry." Emma replied. "Let me go get the rest of the stuff." Emma went outside and came back in with a few paintings. "I did dust for fingerprints – nothing."

"And no one saw anything behind the bar – anyone dumping these things?" Isabelle asked.

"Nope. Look, I'll keep looking for your damn dagger, okay? Do you suspect anyone?" Emma asked.

"Gordon Hunter." Gold chimed in.

"You think he did it?" Emma asked Isabelle.

"It's possible." Isabelle replied. "He hates me and he hates Robert and always admired that dagger and he may have just tried to make it look like a robbery so that he could get to it."

"Well, I'll see what I can find." Emma said. "You guys can go back to – whatever it was that you were doing. Sorry for the interruption." Emma left.

"Your cup is missing." Isabelle said to Gold. "It was probably in the trash and Emma missed it."

"Probably. I'll look for it today, I know you think it's ridiculous but I really want it back." Gold said, although he was confident he wouldn't find it in a trash bin behind a seedy bar. "Belle – before Emma got here, we -"

"I know." Isabelle said. "Robert, I – I'm not sure that I'm ready yet, I'm sorry. I just – I can't bear losing another person that I love. So it's just easier if I don't say it, do you understand?"

"Belle – you're not going to lose me, I'm not going anywhere." Robert said. "Listen – this will make absolutely no sense to you and you'll probably think I sound like I've lost my mind, but – if you will just take a chance – things will be very different than they are now. There will be so many things in your life that don't make sense right now that WILL make sense."

"All that from a kiss?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes." Gold said. "But you have to want it – and you have to admit that you want it." Isabelle is silent for a moment.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get ready for work. Why don't you go look for your chipped cup?" Isabelle asked, and she went upstairs. Gold sighed in despair. This had gone on long enough. It was time to pay Regina a little visit.

* * *

Gold showed up at City Hall that morning and headed for the mayor's office. Regina grinned when he walked in the door. "Mr. Gold – what a surprise? Have you considered my offer to come here to work?" Regina asked.

"Hardly." Gold replied, sitting down in front of her desk. "I'm here to talk to you about Isabelle."

"What about her?" Regina asked.

"I want you to stay away from her. She's done nothing to you and you need to leave her alone."

"Oh, she's done plenty to me." Regina said.

"They're all lies and you know it. And I will not stand for it any longer."

"What exactly do you mean?" Regina asked.

"I think you know." Gold replied.

"It's amazing how protective you've become of her. Very touching, actually. Especially given how poorly she treated you until recently. I'll tell you what. I'll leave your boss alone if you do me one little favor." Regina said.

"And what would that be?" Gold asked.

"Tell me your name." Regina said. Gold began to laugh.

"It's Mr. Gold. Is that all you wanted?"

"I meant your other name." Regina said.

"As long as I've been in this world, my name has been Robert Gold." he said.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear enough." Regina said, and she reached into her desk drawer, pulled out his chipped cup, and set it on the desk. "Such a fragile little thing – one little slip of my hand and it would shatter to pieces." Gold began to glare at her. "Now – I'll ask you again – what is your name?"

"Rumpelstiltskin." he admitted, growling the name at her. "Now – give me my cup." He reached out for the cup and Regina handed it to him. "You evil witch. Tormenting Belle with false memories that are nightmarish for her and letting the entire town think her a monster."

"I don't know what you're complaining about. I gave Belle comfort and wealth, just like I said I would. And I made sure you were with her the entire time." Regina stated.

"You knew what I meant when I told you what I wanted." Gold said.

"Well, you know what they say – the devil is always in the details." Regina replied. "It has to be making you crazy, knowing that Belle would never, ever desire a pathetic little man like you."

"You forget, dearie – true love always finds a way. Belle loved me once before when I was deemed unlovable. She will love me again in time." Gold said.

"We'll see about that." Regina replied.

"Yes, we will. Don't forget who's really in charge here. Stay away from Belle – your majesty." Gold said. He picked up his cup and walked out the door.

* * *

_Regina's castle in the Enchanted Forest . . . . _

Regina greeted her guest at the castle door. "Mr. Gaston – please, come in." she said.

"Your majesty. I'm honored that you called me." Gaston said, bowing to her.

"Are you? Many wouldn't feel that way." Regina said.

"You're protecting what's rightfully yours. I understand that." Gaston said.

"Yes – you had a bit of an incident with the Dark One, didn't you?" Regina asked. "He took something that belonged to you."

"That he did. He took my Belle. He bewitched her. He attempted to kill me, and even knowing this she refused to leave him. If I knew of a way to destroy him I would do it without question."

"Would you now? That's good to know." Regina said. She lunged for Gaston's chest and reached into it, ripping his heart out and holding it in front of him. Gaston gasped and trembled. "This entire town is going to be engulfed in a curse soon. You will be a great asset to me in this new land. And when the time comes, you will do everything I ask – because you will have no choice. Now leave – and if you speak of this to anyone . . ." Regina squeezed his heart a bit, and Gaston fell to the ground, writhing and screaming in pain. "Do we understand one another?" Gaston nodded, too afraid to say a word. "Good. That will be all – for now."

* * *

Regina grinned smugly as she sat behind her desk after Mr. Gold left her office. She opened her bottom drawer and removed a sizable box from it, then set it on her desk, picked up her phone, and dialed. "Yes, it's me. Mr. Gold has become an even bigger problem for me than I anticipated. You're going to have to dispose of him for me." Regina said, touching the heart in the box as she spoke to him. "Don't worry about that – you just do the job, and I'll take care of everything else."

* * *

Gordon smiled as he hung up the phone. He had been wanting to kill Robert Gold ever since the day he walked in on him with Izzy. He never really cared for the man even before that, but with him out of the way, he could win Izzy back. And with the mayor taking care of all of the incidentals afterward – he wouldn't even have to make it look like an accident. He could make it as painful as he wanted. With the mayor's help on this, Gold would simply just – vanish. Like magic. And in time – Isabelle would forget all about him. Gordon picked up the dagger and smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

_Good news: I have more than half of the next chapter already written, so yay! :)_

_Bad news: I did mention that this story was primarily angst, right? You were clear on that when you started reading this, right? Okay then. ;)_

_I do not own "Once Upon a Time." _

_**Chapter 15**__  
_

_At the Dark Castle, shortly before Rumpelstiltskin is taken prisoner . . . . . . . _

"Alright dearie – I believe it's ready." Rumpelstiltskin said, as he entered the dining area carrying a glowing vial.

"And you expect me to drink that?" Belle asked.

"Well, we'll put it in tea. You won't even taste it, I promise." he said.

"It has our hair in it, Rumple." Belle said, a disgusted look on her face.

"It's true love, dearie. _Our _true love – and if we drink this, then when the curse takes hold on us, we will find our way back to one another, as long as we share true love's kiss." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"And how are we supposed to do that if you say in this land without magic, we won't even know who we are."

"Well – somewhere inside of us – we'll know. It's why we'll be unable to be separated in this land. This potion offers the security that we will always find one another – true love always does, dearie, but this – this will assure it, this will be a fail safe against anything Regina has planned."

"So if our cursed selves fall in love and kiss – both of our memories will be restored then?" Belle asked.

"Yes. Although knowing Regina, I doubt she'll put us in a scenario to allow for that to happen. More than likely, I will regain my memory first when the savior arrives, and then I will have to get you to fall in love with me." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"And what if I don't like you?" Belle asked. "I mean, you can be a bit of an ass, I'm sure your cursed personality won't be any better."

"If you love me like – like this – it shouldn't be that difficult. What exactly did I do to make you love me, anyway?" he asked, taking their chipped cup from its place of honor and pouring tea into it.

"Nothing – and everything. You're just – you. I can't explain it really." Belle said.

"Well, that's not very helpful – how am I supposed to woo you back if I have no clue what I'm doing?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"You don't know what you're doing here, and you manage fine." Belle said, laughing. Rumpelstiltskin poured tea into the chipped cup, then put a few drops of the potion into it, and handed the cup to Belle.

"I manage because you manage me. Here – just a small sip is all you need." he said.

"You go first. I want to make sure it won't turn me into a frog or anything." Belle said.

"That isn't our tale love, and I assure you it will cause you no harm. But alright." Rumpelstiltskin took a small sip, and the moment he swallowed it, he began to tremble. He set the cup down quickly and began to gasp for breath.

"Rumple? What's wrong?" Belle asked, panicked and not knowing what to do. Rumpelstiltskin's features began to change – in mere seconds his curly hair straightened, his weathered and gray skin began to fade. He began to scream in pain, grabbing his right leg and collapsing to the ground. "Rumple!" Belle screamed. She knelt down next to him and cradled him in her arms. Within seconds, the changes in his features dissipated, and he returned his Dark One appearance – his hair curled, his face gray. He looked up at Belle and smiled.

"So that's what true love feels like?" he asked.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Belle asked.

"I felt it. Our love – I really felt it. It made me weak, yet – stronger than I've ever been." he said, sitting up. Belle kept her arms wrapped tightly around him. "Why didn't you tell me it felt like that?"

"Like what? Painful?" Belle asked.

"No, just – real. Human. I forgot what it felt like to be human. It was jarring, but – amazing. You really do love me." Rumpelstiltskin said, reaching up and touching her face.

"Of course I do." Belle replied. "You – changed for a moment. Your hair, your face – why did that happen?"

"The potion – our love – it brought out my humanity for a moment. That's why my leg hurt. I guess that means that – that I'll have my injury back when my curse is broken." he said. "But it'll be worth it – if it means I have you."

"I thought you were dying. Please don't ever scare me like that again." Belle said, hugging him tightly.

"You're not ridding yourself of me that easily, love." Rumpelstiltskin said as Belle helped him stand up. "Alright – your turn." He handed her the cup of tea.

"You expect me to drink that after what I just saw happen to you?" Belle asked.

"I'm perfectly fine as you can see – and you are very human, and there is nothing about you that is closed off from love. You'll be fine." he said. "Do you trust me?"

"I probably shouldn't but – yes." Belle said. She moved the cup to her mouth and slowly took a sip. Nothing happened. "I don't understand – shouldn't I feel something?"

"You already do, love. That's why it had no affect on you – you understand that love is strength. I've spent too long seeing it as weakness – I needed to be reminded, that's all." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Belle asked, turning to him and caressing his face.

"I'm fine, darling. But I will need you – in this cursed land, I will need your love to keep me strong. This potion – this will assure that you are always there for me. No matter what barriers Regina or anyone else tries to put between us – we will find one another." he said, hugging her tightly.

* * *

Isabelle is in the shop working, trying to straighten the place up a bit. She went into the back room to put a few things away and her attention kept turning to Robert's work area and the spinning wheel she gave him. _What an odd hobby for a man to have_, she thought to herself. Even more odd were her recurring dreams of a spinning wheel and the man with the curly hair. Isabelle walked over to the wheel and touched it, and saw a vision of that man sitting in front of her – the man with the curly hair. Isabelle focused on the hallucination to try and see his face – something about him didn't look like a normal man. And yet – he reminded her of –

"Belle! Are you here?" she heard Gold call out, her train of thought lost and the image of the man gone from her mind.

"Yes. Just putting things away." Belle said, walking out into the main area of the shop. Gold noticed the look of distraction on her face.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Fine, just – just thinking about everything. I haven't heard anything from Miss Swan yet, about the break-in. I want her to find whoever did it." Isabelle said, trying to regain her composure.

"I'm sure she will – give her time. I got my cup back." Gold said.

"Was I right? Did you find it among the trash?" Isabelle asked.

"Something like that." Gold replied.

"Here, let me take it, I'll lock it up to keep it safe." Isabelle said, taking it from him. As soon as she touched it and looked at it, she heard a voice in her head – but it was more like a memory.

"_It's just a cup." _

The voice was high-pitched and playful, but it was a man's voice. Isabelle stared at the cup for several moments.

"Belle – is something wrong?" Gold asked.

"What? Oh – no, nothing." Isabelle said, breaking out of her trance. "I just – thought I remembered this cup from somewhere else."

"Where?" Gold asked.

"It – it was nothing, I was probably just imagining things." Isabelle put the cup in a cabinet and locked it. "There – now it's safe."

"Thank you." Gold said. "Belle – I really want to talk about – us." he said, moving to her side.

"Robert, please – I told you, I need more time." Isabelle said.

"Belle, please look at me – just look at me." Isabelle turned to face him. "This barrier, this wall that you've put up – I need you to get past it. Please – I know you're scared but all of these fears that you have, they're – they're not real. THIS – this is real." Gold said, taking Belle's hand and putting it up to his heart. "I need you, sweetheart – I need my Belle." Belle looked him in the eyes and once again she heard the voice – the high pitched voice of a man that swirled in her head like a memory – a memory that couldn't possibly be hers, yet it felt like it was.

_"My Belle. I love you. True love's kiss."_

"Stop it!" Isabelle screamed. She pulled away from Gold and put her hands over her ears.

"Belle, what's wrong?" Gold asked, reaching out for her.

"No – I need to go, I need to get away from here. I don't know what's happening to me, just leave me alone!" Belle shouted, shoving him away. She grabbed her purse and fumbled for her car keys as she rushed out the door. Gold had a distressed look on his face as he watched her leave.

* * *

"So what's the emergency?" Emma asked, entering the pawn shop.

"You need to find Belle." Gold said.

"What, did you lose her? Keep looking, there's enough crap in this store, I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere." Emma said.

"This isn't funny, Miss Swan. Belle left the store several hours ago and hasn't returned – she was very upset and I'm concerned about her." Gold said.

"What'd you do?" Emma asked.

"I beg your pardon." Gold replied.

"Usually when a woman leaves upset, it's because the man in proximity to her did some dumbass thing to make her that way. And you're the only one that qualifies as a man around here, I guess, so – what'd you do?"

"It's complicated." Gold replied.

"Yeah – that tends to happen around you a lot. What is your deal, anyway?" Emma asked.

"My what?"

"Everyone has you pegged as this quiet, innocent man that they feel sorry for because you work for the town bitch – but I think there's more to you than that. Like you have a secret you're keeping that you don't want anyone to know." Emma said.

"Well, you may be right about that. But none of that matters right now – my concern is for Belle. The break-in shook her up a great deal, and she was in quite a state when she left. I'd like you to find her and bring her back to me safely. Can you manage that?" Gold asked.

"Why is it that whenever there's a problem in this town, if it doesn't trace back to Regina, it traces back to you and your boss. It's like you're the triad of doom around here." Emma said, and she stormed out of the shop.

* * *

Isabelle heard the sirens behind her and pulled over to the side of the road. She did her best to regain her composure as Emma approached her car. "Miss French. What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Driving." Isabelle replied.

"Speeding. Pretty fast actually – running away from something in particular? I don't see an angry mob chasing you – at least not today." Emma said.

"I – I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry." Isabelle said. Emma noticed that she was flustered.

"You okay?" Emma asked.

"I just – I don't know." Isabelle said, starting to cry. "Robert was talking to me, and I heard this voice and – I'm just not myself today."

"Come on – why don't I take you back to Gold and he can take you home, okay?" Emma asked. Isabelle opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"I think I'm in love with him." Isabelle said.

"Who? GOLD?" Emma asked, making a face.

"No – I mean yes. I mean – I think he was someone else when I loved him, is that possible?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, according to my son Henry it would be but – maybe I should take you to see Dr. Hopper instead." Emma suggested.

"I'm not crazy!" Isabelle shouted, moving to get back into the car.

"Well, you're not driving either." Emma said, holding her back. "Something's got you upset and you shouldn't be behind the wheel of a car. How long have you been driving around?"

"I don't know. I – I got upset at Robert and I don't even know why, he was being very nice to me. He's always nice to me, he's the only person that's nice to me. I left the shop and drove for awhile, then got out and walked around, I don't know how long, and then I got back in the car and – I do sound crazy, don't I?"

"We all have bad days, and I'm sure you're still stressed about the robbery, that's probably what's going on. Come on – just let me take you back to Gold. It'll be alright." Emma said.

"I need my purse, it's in the car." Isabelle said. Emma reached inside to grab the purse and handed it to Isabelle. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Come on – let's get you home." Emma said.

* * *

"Belle, please – just call me and let me know you're alright, please. I'm getting worried." Gold said into the telephone, then he hung up. She was remembering – he realized that now. She didn't understand what was happening and it was frightening her. If that damned Emma Swan hadn't shown up when she did yesterday she would have kissed him and everything would be fine now, and his Belle would be back and helping him find a way to convince Miss Swan to believe. Stupid girl was her own worst enemy. Gold wanted Isabelle to be the one to initiate the kiss – it was more likely to work that way. But he needed her. And he believed that she loved him now. He had to kiss her, the minute she got back. But she hadn't been back all day. He had no idea where to look for her and hoped she would just come back, but she didn't and it was getting late. He was concerned, and Emma hadn't called so he knew she hadn't found her, if she was even bothering to look. He knew she wouldn't go home – she was afraid to be alone there after the break-in. The past few weeks he had been noticing pieces of Belle breaking through, even if Isabelle didn't. The confusion was taking a toll on Isabelle emotionally, and Gold had to at least try to put a stop to that. He was just getting ready to lock up and close the shop then go out to look for her when the door to the shop opened.

"We're closing." Gold said.

"I'm not here to shop." Gordon said, locking the door behind him.

"And what exactly did you want?" Gold asked, moving back behind the counter slowly. Nothing good, Gold realized. He knew that Isabelle kept a gun in her counter drawer and it would probably be a good idea right now to find it, just in case the thug decided to repeat his actions from the last time he came to the shop. Apparently his cane wasn't enough.

"You stole my girl." Gordon said, pulling the dagger out from his side.

"I stole nothing. Isabelle is a grown woman, she decides her own fate." Gold said. "So you're the one who stole that from Belle. That's what I suspected. Be careful with the toys you choose to play with dearie, especially when you don't even know how to use them. Do you really think that attacking me will win her back? She wasn't exactly pleased with you the last time you decided to behave in a thuggish manner." Gordon laughed.

"I'm not going to kill you here. But you are coming with me." Gordon said, walking toward Gold.

"Oh I don't think so dearie." Gold said. He found the gun in the drawer and took it out, pointing it at Gordon.

"You won't shoot me, little man. You're too much of a coward." Gordon said, mocking him as he moved toward him.

"And you – are a stupid git. I should have left you be as a flower." Gold said, and he aimed the gun at Gordon's hand and fired. The bullet hit Gordon's hand, and he screamed in pain and dropped the dagger. "Now – what were you saying about killing me? Go ahead and try." Gold moved out from behind the counter and reached for the dagger, holding the gun on Gordon the entire time. "You can stay here and bleed, you oaf – I have more important things to do than to contend with you and your idiocy." Just as Gold was about to pick up the dagger, Gordon reached for him with his uninjured hand.

"You foul little _beast_." Gordon said, pulling Gold down onto the ground. The two men struggled for the gun.

"Thought you didn't want to kill me here." Gold muttered.

"I didn't – but I'll take what I can get at this point." Gordon said.

"And that will impress Belle."

"I HAVE to kill you." Gordon said, as they continued to struggle for the gun. Gordon didn't care about being discreet in doing this any longer – he hated the man. He'd just kill him here – Mayor Mills could worry about the fallout, that was her problem, not his, she's the one who wanted this in the end. Gold dropped the dagger and they continued to struggle for the gun, firing it into the air. Emma and Isabelle heard the shot go off just as they approached the shop. They looked in the window and saw the two men fighting on the ground, struggling for control of the pistol.

"Robert!" Isabelle screamed, unlocking the door.

"Belle, get out! Please!" Gold screamed. In the split second that Gold was distracted enough to shout at Isabelle, Gordon took control of the gun and fired a shot into Gold's abdomen. Isabelle screamed and stood frozen as Gold lay on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Drop the gun." Emma said as she reached for her pistol.

"Don't even think about it, sheriff." Gordon said, pointing the gun at Emma. "That should be my badge, not yours. Emma pulled her hand back.

"Okay – I'm not getting the gun, let's just try and work this out." Emma said, putting both of her hands up. Isabelle began to move toward Gold.

"Stay away from him." Gordon said. "Or I'll kill the cop."

"You're insane, Gordon." Isabelle said.

"Yeah, well you pushed me there. We were good, Iz – we were good until you decided to make this little weasel into your pet project." Gordon said.

"We were never good, Gordon. We just were. And it's over. He's hurt – let me help him. Please." Isabelle begged.

"No. He needs to die, Iz. I have to kill him, I have no choice." Gordon said. While Isabelle spoke to Gordon, he pulled his focus away from Emma, who managed to quietly walk up behind him and put her gun to his back.

"Drop it." Emma said. Gordon looked down at Gold, who was lying on the floor, writhing in pain.

"Why aren't you dead yet?" Gordon said, and he ignored Emma's presence and fired another shot at Gold, hitting him in the chest. The moment that Gordon pulled his trigger, Emma pulled hers, and a bullet went crashing through Gordon's side. He fell to the ground. Emma, trying her best to stay calm, immediately picked up the phone to call for an ambulance.

"No! Oh god, Robert, NO!" Isabelle screamed, rushing to his side. She lifted Gold's head into her lap, cradling him in her arms as he struggled to breathe. "Robert. Please don't leave me. I love you." Isabelle said, tears streaming down her face. She reached down and kissed him. The moment that their lips met, it felt like a powerful gust of wind hit her. Memories came rushing back to her – the Dark Castle, the spinning wheel, magic, true love's kiss – things that had been lost to her for so many years. They were back. She looked down at the man lying in her arms.

"Belle." he whispered weakly, smiling at her. Then he closed his eyes and lay limp in her arms. Belle began to tremble as she gazed upon him. She began to cry as she heard the ambulance sirens closing in. This man was not Robert Gold. She glanced down at the floor and saw the dagger lying next to him – the dagger that had gone missing. But it was there. And now she clearly saw his name firmly engraved upon it – Rumpelstiltskin.

* * *

_So yeah . . . . Gordon had the dagger, never said he was gonna USE it. And I was getting tired of Isabelle, she had to go. :/_

_As I was writing this (and this chapter transitions us into the next phase of this story, BTW) I was thinking "Geez, my readers who read both this AND Catch a Falling Star (and please read it if you're not, I promise you'll like it and I hope that doesn't sound like bragging but I'm really enjoying that story) and are caught up on the most recent chapter will think I'm just the meanest person in the world."_

_And I swear, I really am making an effort NOT to do huge cliffhangers in my stories. Except for right now. _

_Did I mention I have the next chapter halfway done? Will try not to make you wait too long!_

_Comments? Questions? Threats of bodily harm? Please do leave me a reply! _


	16. Chapter 16

_See I told you I had the next chapter halfway done . . . . . _

_And wow – I think this is the most feedback I've ever gotten on a chapter! And I didn't even get any hate mail – maybe some mild vitriol but I kind of expected that. I really, REALLY do appreciate the feedback and your continued thoughts and comments are welcome!_

_And I actually have about 1/3 of the NEXT chapter written as well . . . but I want to get an update of Catch a Falling Star going before I finish that one. Will try not to make you wait too long. _

_I don't own "Once Upon a Time" cause if I did I'd be up in Vancouver with Robert Carlyle instead of writing fanfic on a Friday night. :)_

_**Chapter 16**_

"No! No, where are you taking him? I won't leave him, let me see him!" Belle screamed as two orderlies held her back while Gold was whisked away on a gurney into the hospital, Dr. Whale and several nurses surrounding him.

"Miss French, I'm sorry, you can't go back there." A nurse who stayed behind in the lobby said to her. "Dr. Whale will be out to speak with you once he's stable, just wait here."

"He needs me. He needs me there, don't you understand?" Belle said, crying. Emma entered the hospital and immediately approached Belle.

"Hey – come on, sit down, it'll be okay." Emma said. "Let them take care of him, he'll be alright." Emma led Belle to a chair in the waiting room, and they sat down together. "Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"I'm fine." Belle said, looking around the room as if in a bit of a daze. Her clothing was covered in Rumpelstiltskin's blood. She begged him to live as the paramedics came to his aid at then shop before they took him away. They said he wasn't breathing at first. She was terrified of losing him. Terrified of being alone in this strange land with no friends and no one to turn to.

"Look, I know this has been a bad day for you – maybe if we call Dr. Hopper -" Emma began

"I said I'm FINE." Belle insisted, her voice turning angry. Belle barely had time to take in everything that had happened. In one brief moment, all of the memories that had been blocked by the curse came flooding back to her, the cacophony of their sound making her head spin. She was Lady Belle of Avonlea; true love and consort of Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One. She was his confidant, his protector, his companion – his heart. He promised her they would be together in this cursed land. He promised that in this land their love could finally be fulfilled – they could have their true love's kiss. They would find his son, and then would marry. They could finally have the life that was denied them due to the Dark Curse.

And now it could all be lost. All because of Regina. All of the things that happened with Gordon – Gaston – this was all part of Regina's plan. Rumpelstiltskin assured Belle that he inserted many fail safes within the curse to guarantee that, despite what Regina was led to believe, he truly had the power to control the curse. He underestimated her. _Belle _underestimated her. That would not happen again. She remembered now. Belle was never a cruel or a vengeful girl. She tried very hard to see the good in everyone. But there was _no _good in Regina Mills – only cruelty, and hate, and spite. Belle never had many friends growing up – but she never had an enemy, either. She did now. And there was still enough of Isabelle French within her to deal with this enemy by whatever means necessary.

Regina entered the hospital with urgency. "Sheriff Swan – I just got a phone call about what happened."

"You – this – this is YOUR fault!" Belle screamed. She got up and lunged toward Regina before Emma could even stop her. Belle lifted her hand up and slapped Regina hard across the face. "You did this. ALL of this. If he dies, it will be YOU who has his blood on your hands!" Belle screamed, as Emma grabbed her and held her back.

"Obviously you're upset, Isabelle. Maybe you should have someone take a look at her, Sheriff Swan, she's clearly not well. I'll go find out what's happening with Mr. Gold." Regina said, starting to walk away. Belle shoved Emma away and ran toward Regina, shoving her down onto the floor.

"You don't go near him! I will claw your damned EYES out if you so much as look at him!" Belle screamed. Emma grabbed Belle once again and held her back as Regina stood up.

"Sheriff Swan, I want this woman arrested for assault, and perhaps a psychiatric evaluation should be ordered, she is clearly unstable." Regina said, brushing herself off.

"Regina, get the hell out of here." Emma said, looking straight at her.

"I just gave you a direct order, Sheriff. Arrest her." Regina said.

"She just experienced a severe trauma, and she's lashing out, and you being here is NOT helping. I have everything under control, madam mayor. You want to help? Get out." Emma insisted.

"I expect a full report of everything that happened on my desk tomorrow morning." Regina said.

"You'll get your damn report when I get to it." Emma told her emphatically. Regina stormed off in a huff. Belle broke down sobbing in Emma's arms. "It's okay. She's gone. Look, I know you can't stand the woman and she's no friend of mine either, but she didn't have anything to do with this." Belle looked up at her.

"No, you don't understand. She had _everything _to do with this." Belle said. Dr. Whale entered the waiting room. "Is he alright?" Belle asked, standing up, as did Emma.

"One of the bullets punctured his right lung, it went straight through. We have him on a respirator right now, and he's stable, but he is critical. The other bullet is lodged in his abdomen, and we need to operate to remove it. I don't think he has any family here, does he?"

"No – no, he just has me. Is he going to make it?" Belle asked.

"We'll do our best." Whale said. "I really can't say for sure, I'm sorry. I need someone's permission to operate."

"Do whatever you need to do. Please don't let him die." Belle begged. "May I see him?"

"We need to get him in surgery as soon as possible while he's still stable and before he bleeds out, there isn't time. It may be awhile – we will do everything we can, Miss French, I promise." Whale said. Belle stood in shock as Whale walked away. She began to tremble and hyperventilate.

"Hey – it's okay. It's gonna be okay." Emma said, leading her to a chair and sitting her down. "Let me take you home, alright?"

"I – I need to stay here. Rum – Robert, he needs me." Belle said, catching herself before she said Rumpelstiltskin.

"You heard Dr. Whale, he'll be in surgery for awhile. Let's get you home for a bit, at least to change out of those clothes, take a shower, then I'll bring you back. Okay?" Belle doesn't answer. "He'll be fine."

"I love him. I love him so much." Belle said, her voice trembling.

"I know. Come on – we'll be back in no time." Emma said. She could see that Isabelle was in shock, and thought that getting her home and away from this place would help calm her down. But there was something else different about Isabelle – Emma wasn't sure what it was, but – her entire demeanor, the way she looked at people, the way she carried herself – all of it had changed. It was almost as if she were a completely different person. Emma brushed it off as a result of the trauma from the whole incident as she led Belle out of the building and into her car to take her home.

* * *

Belle looked at herself in the mirror when she entered her bedroom. Rumpelstiltskin didn't allow mirrors in the Dark Castle – she didn't understand why at first but once he told her everything it made sense. The reflection that stared back at her was one that she didn't recognize. The woman was dressed in a business suit/skirt that was covered in the blood of the man she loved – she wore high heels, far higher than any shoe Belle ever wore or had even seen in her land. Her hair was up, her makeup – well, it would have been precise if Belle hadn't been crying. But it was smudged and smeared. Belle reached for the clip in her hair and removed it, letting her hair fall down past her shoulders. Rumple used to love brushing her hair – it was one of the few intimate things he could do to her that didn't pose a risk of breaking his curse. Since there were no mirrors in the Dark Castle, she relied on him to judge her appearance and he always said that her long, beautiful hair was one of the things he loved about her.

Belle slowly removed her jacket, then her blouse – her bra was laced and ornate and far more comfortable than the corsets and other contraptions women were forced to wear in her own land. Belle removed her skirt, and stockings, and shoes, and her undergarments, and went to take a shower. Yet another modern convenience that was a vast improvement.

After her shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and approached her closet. Most everything that Isabelle owned to wear was cold and impersonal – but she did manage to find some casual clothing hidden in the back. A pair of jeans, and a lovely blue top that was the same shade of blue as her dress in the Dark Castle. She chose to wear that instead of one of her work outfits. Finding an appropriate pair of shoes was another chore – Isabelle liked her high heels. She was short in stature and the fact that the shoes lifted her in height gave her a stronger sense of power. She finally saw a pair of black flats hidden in the back – still a bit dressy but far more comfortable. She got dressed and looked in the mirror once again. She dried her hair with the hair dryer – really, as much as she missed the Dark Castle, she didn't mind some of these things, and that one was certainly convenient – and chose to leave it down, flowing to her shoulders. Because Rumple liked it that way. She made her way back downstairs where Emma Swan was waiting for her. Emma's eyes widened when she saw her.

"I uh – never saw you wear anything like that before." Emma said.

"It's more comfortable. Is there any word on Robert?" Belle asked.

"No. Not yet. Hunter is stable, I guess." Emma said.

"I don't give a damn about Gordon Hunter." Belle said. This was all very alarming for her. Belle would never dream of wishing harm on anyone. But Isabelle would – and Isabelle did. And Isabelle, as much as she hated it, was still part of her. She worried about that – she worried if she would ever fully be _Belle _again. Could Rumple love her this way? Could he love her as Isabelle the same way that he loved her in the Dark Castle?

"I didn't think you would, but – he's handcuffed to the bed, and as soon as he gets released he's going to jail. He won't hurt anyone ever again." Emma said. "You know it's pretty late – why don't you stay here tonight, get some sleep, I can stay down here if you want."

"I need to get to Robert." Belle said.

"Okay." Emma said. "I can stay with you in the hospital if you want."

"Why?" Belle asked.

"Why what?" Emma replied.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Belle asked, the suspicious side of Isabelle getting the better of her.

"Because that's what decent people do. And you look like you could use a friend, and other than Gold I don't think you have many willing to take on that role. Listen – my life wasn't perfect before I came to Storybrooke. I made mistakes. I spent a lot of time alone, too. It sucks. I don't know everything about your story – I've heard rumors, but half the time that sort of thing is nothing but bullcrap, and if any bit of what I've heard is nothing more than gossip I can understand why you're so angry with so many people. Judgment is the last thing you need right now." Emma said.

"Thank you." Belle said in a quiet voice. Maybe she did have a friend in this land after all.

* * *

Regina entered Gordon's room at the hospital – there was a security guard posted outside his room, but as mayor she was granted access. "What do you want?" Gordon asked, glaring at Regina.

"You are completely incapable of following instructions it seems." Regina said.

"I tried to kill him – he had a gun." Gordon said.

"I assumed you would as well, you're always wandering about town bragging about what a great shot you are." Regina said. "You know, this may be the first thing ever that Isabelle French and I have agreed on – you are an incredibly stupid man. And it will cost you."

"I'm planning to tell – how you ordered me to kill Gold. I'm saying this was all your idea."

"Really? Well, we'll see about that, won't we." Regina said. "Ask Sherri f Graham about what happens when you turn on me. Oh wait – you can't." Regina smiled smugly at Gordon as she left the room.

* * *

Belle and Emma sat in the waiting room at the hospital for what seemed like most of the night. Emma dozed off after several hours, but Belle remained wide awake, unable to sleep until she knew if Rumpelstiltskin was going to live. Belle tapped Emma to wake her up when Dr. Whale finally came into the room. Emma rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Is he alright?" Belle asked.

"He's alive." Dr. Whale said.

"Oh thank you – thank you." Belle said, rushing toward Dr. Whale and hugging him. Both he and Emma were stunned at her behavior. "Can I see him?"

"They're getting him settled in ICU – Miss French, he's still in very critical condition. We have him on a breathing tube right now – it's just temporary but with the punctured lung it's better this way until he can breathe on his own. He'll be sedated for several days, possibly longer, until we can be sure that it's healed enough so that he can breathe on his own." Dr. Whale said.

"He'll be okay though, right?" Belle asked.

"Well, he made it this far. Best thing we can do is let his body heal and take it one day at a time. Let me go see if they have him settled in his room yet, I'll be right back." Dr. Whale said, and he left.

"See? He's gonna be fine. Something tells me he's going to be awake and yelling at nurses in no time, he seems like the type that would do that." Emma said.

"Yes he would." Belle said, sniffling a bit. "He doesn't like to be fussed over, and he won't like being here at all."

"Well, I guess he's gonna have to get used to it, won't he?" Emma said. Dr. Whale came back out into the waiting room.

"Miss French – you want to come with me?" Dr. Whale asked. Belle turned to Emma.

"Go on – I doubt he'll want me there, I don't think he really likes me." Emma said.

"That's not true." Belle said.

"I'm gonna go pay a visit to our prisoner, see what he has to say for himself. I'll look in on you and Gold later." Emma said.

"Thank you for staying with me." Belle said, and she followed Dr. Whale into Rumpelstiltskin's room. Belle gasped when she saw him, lying still in the bed, hooked up to several machines and not able to breathe on his own. Even though Dr. Whale said it was only temporary until he had healed but it was jarring and frightening. Rumpelstiltskin never suffered injury in the Enchanted Forest, and if he did he was able to heal quickly. He was even able to heal others – Belle recalled one time when she accidentally cut herself while preparing dinner – it was a deep cut and he healed it within seconds, it didn't even leave a scar. The nurses in the room stared awkwardly at her as she moved toward his bed and sat down next to him.

"What are you looking at? Leave us alone." Belle said, glaring at them angrily. Isabelle didn't like people staring at her, and now Belle wasn't fond of it either, not that she ever was. Belle was just more inclined to ignore that sort of thing – but Isabelle wasn't. She was really struggling with all of her memories as Isabelle French – especially now. She needed her Rumple to help her understand all of this – just as much as he had needed her all this time. How many months had Emma Swan been in town – he must have regained his memories at that time, and all this time he was trying to find a way for her to do this same, and she fought him every step of the way. She fought him in the same way that he fought her in the Dark Castle. It was almost as if they had traded personalities in this land. Belle always had felt a great deal of empathy for Rumpelstiltskin's plight, and his inability to open up love – but now she truly understood. She understood him better than ever before – and she loved him so much more than she ever imagined she could.

She was tired, and alone, and very scared – it felt like waking up from a 28-year long nightmare, and she didn't know what really happened and what was a false memory, and she was too overwhelmed at this moment to even attempt to sort it all out in her mind. But she knew one thing – she had to be brave. She had to be brave for Rumpelstiltskin, and for his son, and for their love – and she had to protect him from Regina, just as he protected her in the Dark Castle. Belle took Rumpelstiltskin's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'm here, sweetheart. You're going to be alright. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." she whispered.

* * *

"Mr. Hunter – sorry about last night – nothing personal, I hope you know that. If you'd have dropped the gun, you'd have gotten your hand bandaged up and you'd be in a nice comfy jail cell right now." Emma said as she entered Gordon's hospital room. "Lucky for you, and because I know how to shoot to wound, even at close range – you'll be out of here in, oh – a couple of weeks. I'll keep the bed warm for you."

"Listen - I want protection." Gordon said.

"From who?" Emma asked.

"Mayor Mills – she said that -" Gordon suddenly started gasping for breath. All of the monitors in his room began to beep and flash wildly, and he slipped into unconsciousness. Dr. Whale and several nurses rushed into the room.

"What happened?" Dr. Whale asked.

"I don't know – I just got here, I barely said two words to him." Emma said. She stepped out of the room as the medical team frantically attempted to revive Gordon.

* * *

In her office, Regina took a box out of her desk drawer. She removed the heart from the box and crushed it in her hands . . . . . .

* * *

_Yeah, I know, some of you probably still aren't happy with me after this chapter. _

_Sorry. :( _

_But there is more to come. And maybe a Dark Castle scene next chapter too. :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Wow! Many new readers, so many replies for the last two chapters - I really do thank you all for that! I appreciate your feedback and please do keep it coming!_

_Perhaps this chapter will make up for the last two? :)_

_I do not own "Once Upon a Time."_

**_Chapter 17_**

_At the Dark Castle . . . . . . . _

"Alright, let's try this again. You need to concentrate Belle – it won't work if you're not focusing." Belle focused intently on the locked door, attempting to will it open, but with no success.

"I can't do this, Rumple. I told you I didn't want to learn magic, and I know that you need me to and I'm trying, I really am, but -"

"You're NOT trying!" Rumplestiltskin screamed at her. "It's a simple spell, any idiot could learn how to do this!"

"Well, maybe that's why you're so good at it then!" Belle remarked in anger, and she stomped toward the door. Using magic, Rumplestiltskin moved across the room to block the door before she could even reach it.

"Move." Belle said angrily.

"Make me." Rumplestiltskin said. "Oh, that's right – the dagger isn't in this room, so you can't make me do anything. Guess you'll have to use magic."

"Get out of my way, Rumple." Belle said. Rumplestiltskin simply stood in front of the door, leaning against it, his arms crossed.

"I can wait all day, dearie. Can you?" he asked.

"I asked you get out of my way and let me out!" Belle screamed at him, angrier than he had ever heard her, and suddenly the door swung open – Rumplestiltskin barely was able to jump out of the way. Belle gasped. "Did I do that?"

"That you did, love. I guess that's the key to you using magic – think of things that most aggravate you about me – shouldn't be that hard – I am, after all, a difficult man to love." Rumplestiltskin said.

"Oh you – you -" Belle advanced toward him and shoved him against the wall.

"Yes. Say it. Monster. Fiend. Brute. _Beast._" Rumplestiltskin said.

"I should kiss you for this. Would serve you right." Belle said, getting right up to his face.

"Oh you shall, dearest. Now that you've overcome your first hurdle to learning magic, you will be able to assure that the curse will proceed as it is designed. And in this land without magic, there will be many kisses. And I look forward to each and every one of them very much." he said, giggling a bit.

"Maybe I won't want to kiss you, did you ever think of that?" Belle asked.

"That's what the potion we took is for. You may not _want _to kiss me. But you will eventually. You will feel drawn to me, and you will not be able to resist. Very much like I was to you. That – that is the power of true love." Rumplestiltskin said.

"I don't like this, Rumple. I don't like it that the only way for me to use magic is in anger." Belle said.

"All magic comes with a price, dearie. And I'm afraid that is your price. I'm sorry. But it is the only way." Rumplestiltskin said.

"Why do you have to go? Why do you have to allow them to lock you up for this curse? I don't want you to leave, I don't want to have to deal with Regina alone." Belle said.

"Then get angry about that when I'm gone. It will serve you well." Rumplestiltskin said. "We only have a few more weeks, love. Do you think you can stop your anger for a bit of time so that we may enjoy them together?"

"I suppose." Belle said. Rumplestiltskin pulled her into his arms.

"Oh, my Belle. I am so sorry that this is how it must be. That you are willing to do this – all to help me find my son. I don't deserve you."

"I'm frightened, Rumple. What if something goes wrong?" Belle asked.

"Then you will be brave – just as you always are. And you will make it right." Rumplestiltskin said. He took her hands and faced her, looking her in the eye. "May I lie with you tonight?"

"Yes – of course you may." Belle replied.

"Wear your pretty nightgown for me – the one that I like." Rumplestiltskin said.

"And what do I get in return?" Belle asked.

"You get a promise from me – that when this curse is broken, and we are in this new land, you will wear that gown for me on our wedding night, and I will properly remove it." Belle smiled at the thought as she watched him walk away.

* * *

"Isabelle – hey, wake up." Emma said. Belle had fallen asleep in the chair next to Rumplestiltskin's hospital bed.

"Rumple." Belle mumbled groggily.

"What?" Emma said, puzzled. Belle opened her eyes and looked up at her.

"Emma. What time is it?" Belle asked.

"Almost three. You've been sleeping all day, I brought you some dinner." Emma said. "You said 'rumple' when you were waking up, what is that?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Thank you." Belle said. She glanced over at Rumplestiltskin. "The doctor wants him to sleep, they're keeping him sedated."

"That's probably a good thing. He'll be okay." Emma said, sitting down as Belle takes out her dinner and begins to eat. "Why don't you go home? Get some real rest in your own bed. I'll stay with him."

"I can't leave him." Belle said.

"You won't do him any good if you get yourself sick and end up a patient here as well. I won't leave him, I promise." Emma said.

"Okay." Belle said.

"I um – need to tell you something. It's about Gordon." Emma said.

"I don't give a damn about him. He can rot in hell for all I care." Belle said.

"He probably is. Gordon's dead." Emma said.

"What? I thought you said he was stable, that his injuries weren't life threatening." Belle said.

"They weren't. And he was. He had a heart attack. Kind of the same way that Graham did." Emma said. "That's kind of odd, isn't it? Two young guys, both dead in the same way, for no apparent reason."

Belle knew that Regina had Graham's heart – of course as Isabelle she didn't recall this, but thinking about it know, she was sure that Graham's death was at Regina's hand. But Gaston? Is that why he was like he was in this land? Did Regina take his heart? Was she controlling him? Did he try to fight her and she killed him? How is that even possible in this land without magic? Oh, if only Rumple would wake up. He would know what to do.

"Yes – very odd." Belle said quietly as she finished her dinner. "Emma please – please don't let Regina anywhere near him, promise me you won't."

"You really don't like her, do you?" Emma asked.

"No. I do not." Belle said.

"Don't worry – I'll make sure she stays away." Emma said.

"You'll call me if anything changes with Robert." Belle said.

"Of course." Emma said. Belle stood up, leaned over Rumplestiltskin and kissed him on the forehead.

"Emma will stay with you, sweetheart. I'll be back. I love you." she said. Emma sat back and thought about everything after Belle left. Graham, Gordon – something was off about the way both of them died. Two young, healthy men don't just drop dead of heart attacks. There had to be a connection. She just needed to figure out what it was.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin heard a variety of noises that surrounded him – whispers of voices, machines beeping, people entering and exiting the room. He felt tired and weak and could barely open his eyes. The few times he did, it was just for a moment and he couldn't quite make out where he was but he could see the outline of someone sitting next to him whenever he did, touching him, whispering softly to him. He couldn't quite make out what was being said. He tried to speak but something was stopping his voice from sounding. He lost all track of time. When the fog his body was trapped in began to dissipate, he opened his eyes and looked around the room. He could tell that he was in a hospital room – and she was there at his side. His Belle. She was curled up in the chair next to him, dozing off. Her hair was down and a bit disheveled – how long had he been here? He attempted to reach out to touch her but his hand was unable to stretch that far. He then began to recall what had occurred – Gordon, the bastard – he did this. But Belle was here – he didn't harm her, thankfully. Then he remembered her kiss – just before everything became a blur she had kissed him. She said that – she said that she loved him. He swore that she did. Did she remember him? Oh, she had to remember him now if she truly loved him. Did he dream it? His throat was dry and scratchy and hurt quite a bit but he was determined to speak.

"Belle." he called out in a quiet voice, but she continued to sleep. Poor thing looked exhausted. He didn't want to wake her, but he needed to know if she had come back to him. He attempted to sit up a bit, hoping to be able to reach for her, and cried out in pain. His entire body ached. He didn't notice until he tried to move. Belle jolted awake at the sound of his cry.

"Robert?" she called out. She turned to look at him – his eyes were open. "Oh sweetheart, you're awake – oh, you had me so scared." Belle said, her eyes welling up with tears as she moved to sit on the edge of his bed and took his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Belle." he whispered.

"I'm here. Everything's alright, I'm here." she said, brushing his hair out of his eyes. She reached for the call button next to his bed and pushed it, and a nurse quickly entered. "Get Dr. Whale – he's awake." Belle told her, and the nurse left. "I thought I'd lost you. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." Dr. Whale entered the room with a nurse.

"Mr. Gold – welcome back. How are you feeling?" Whale asked.

"I – it -" he began, straining his voice.

"Your throat hurt?" Whale asked. Rumplestiltskin nodded. "You had a breathing tube in, we just removed it yesterday." He turned to look at the nurse. "Go get some ice chips for him." he ordered the nurse, who left the room. "Don't try to talk too much – that will come in time. Let's get your vitals and check a few things. You're doing fine." Dr. Whale checked his blood pressure, temperature, and did a few other tests to determine how his reflexes and eye coordination were holding up. "Well, all things considered, it looks like you're doing well, Mr. Gold." The nurse returned with a cup of ice chips and handed them to Belle.

"He can have some of these for now – hopefully we can start moving him to a liquid diet tomorrow. Try to keep him calm and quiet – he needs rest." Whale said. "I'll be back to check on him later – page me if you need anything." Whale and the nurse left the room.

"Here – this will help your throat." Belle said, feeding him a few of the ice chips. "Better?" she asked. He nodded.

"Belle." he whispered once again.

"Shhh." Belle said, stroking his hair to try and calm him. "I love you – Rumple." she whispered. His eyes widened. "Do you know that name?" He nodded, and Belle could see tears forming in his eyes. "It's me, love – I remember." Rumplestiltskin grabbed her hand and squeezed it as tightly as he could. "You're going to be alright. You were hurt very badly but you're going to be alright."

"True love's kiss." he whispered.

"Yes, I kissed you. And I will give you many, many more kisses, but right now you need to rest, darling. I'm right here, I'm not leaving."

"Love you." Gold whispered weakly.

"I love you, too. Now rest, alright?" Belle touched his cheek and he closed his eyes. She _did _know him. She remembered. He hoped this wasn't all just a dream as he closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep . . . .

* * *

Regina peered into the window of Isabelle's shop. It had been a week since the incident, and she hadn't been by there once. She was glued to the side of that imp night and day. Regina wondered if she regained her memories somehow – judging by her behavior at the hospital a week ago, she must have. That would work out well for her. With Rumplestiltskin out of commission for the time being, and his silly little girlfriend so flustered and frightened over everything, she could take advantage of that. Regina attempted to open the locked door.

"Something you need, Regina?" a voice asked from behind her.

"Miss Swan." Regina said, looking up at her. "You still haven't gotten me that report."

"Yeah – I know. Like I said – I'll get it done when I get it done. Something in there you want? I can't imagine there's anything that Isabelle French has that you'd need." Emma said.

"No. The place is a mess though. I thought maybe I could help clean it up."

"It's a crime scene, madam mayor. And since one of the key witnesses hasn't been able to say anything about what happened, I don't want anything moved. In fact – that's why I came here. Too many nosy people poking around, I thought I'd better put up some signs before anyone does anything stupid – thinking that they're 'helping'." Emma puts two yellow cones in front of the door that say 'Sheriff's Department' and yellow tape across the front of the building. "There. That should keep the lookie-loos away. By the way – I heard that you paid Gordon Hunter a visit before he died. What business did you have with him? I thought your relationship with him ended when he lost the race for sheriff."

"Just wanted to look in on him. I care about my citizens."

"Yes – even the ones who commit attempted murder, right?" Emma asked. Emma's phone rang. "Sheriff Swan. Really? That's great. Yeah, thanks for calling." Emma hung up the phone. "Well – good news. Mr. Gold is awake. Looks like he's going to be okay. That should make you happy – given how much you care and all." Regina glared angrily at her as she watched Emma walk away.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin moaned a bit as he started to awaken – he felt her hand squeeze his as he opened his eyes and began to focus. "I'm here, love." Belle said.

"Water. Thirsty." he said, his voice straining.

"Dr. Whale hasn't said you can have water yet. You can have more ice chips, the nurse just brought a fresh cup." Belle said, feeding him a few ice chips. Rumplestiltskin moved to attempt to sit up a bit, but Belle stopped him.

"Just lie back and rest, sweetheart. You'll be up soon enough." Belle said.

"Kiss me." he said quietly, smiling a bit. Belle smiled back at him, and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He kissed her back, letting his tongue slip into her mouth a bit.

"I'd say get a room but I think this is the best they've got here." Emma said as she entered. Belle pulled away from Rumplestiltskin and turned to look at Emma. "Whale called and told me you were awake. How you feeling?" Emma asked, pulling up a chair beside him.

"He's still very weak, can't this wait?" Belle asked.

"I won't be long – and if it's too tiring I'll come back." Emma said. "I just want to get this paperwork filed and get this case off my desk so that Regina will shut the hell up about it. You up for answering some questions?"

"His throat hurts. It's hard for him to talk." Belle said.

"What questions?" he asked.

"I just want your take on what exactly happened at the pawn shop. Do you remember?" Emma asked. Rumplestiltskin nodded.

"Hunter – came in. Had the dagger." he said. "He came at me – I got – Belle's gun and -" he grimaced, his throat burning and sore.

"It's alright Robert, you don't have to say anymore." Belle said, squeezing his hand. She looked up at Emma. "I don't think he's ready to talk about this yet Emma, I'm sorry. He just woke up this morning, give him a few days to get his strength back."

"It's okay – I'll come back later. You take it easy, Gold. Try not to be too much of a pain in the ass and listen to the doctor, and most importantly, to your girlfriend, she's been worried sick about you." Emma touched Belle on the shoulder as she got up to leave. "Give me a call if you need anything, okay?" Belle nodded.

"Thank you." Belle said quietly. Rumplestiltskin watched their exchange with surprise, then turned to look at Belle after Emma left, a puzzled look on his face.

"She's been very kind to me. Only person in this town besides you that has." Belle said, feeding him a few more ice chips.

"Have I been here long?" he asked.

"Almost a week." Belle replied. "One of the bullets went straight through your abdomen – it punctured your intestine, they had to remove about a foot of it. The other hit your lung and caused it to collapse – that's why you had to have a breathing tube. They were keeping you sedated. Then you developed an infection. You had a fever and you were already so weak, they were afraid it was going to turn into pneumonia. I didn't think you were going to make it." Belle said, beginning to cry. "Emma - she's been a good friend. Sat with you a couple of times so that I could go home and get some sleep. Brought me food, things from my house. I feel terrible for the way I treated her before I -"

"Isabelle. Not you." he reminded her, gripping her hand tightly. "Not your fault."

"You tried so hard to get me to love you. I'm sorry it took so long." Belle said.

"Regina's fault. Not yours."

"Gordon is dead. Emma shot him – he shouldn't have died though, he was recovering and then – they said he had a heart attack Just like what happened to Graham." Belle said. Rumplestiltskin looked up at her, his eyes widening.

"Regina." he whispered.

"That was my first thought, too." Belle replied.

"Belle – please be careful." he whispered.

"I will – I promise." she said. Belle leaned in to kiss him once again. "I love you so much, sweetheart. I spent twenty-eight years treating you terribly, and I just spent the past week thinking that I would lose you and never have a chance to make up for that. So I am going to spend the next several weeks coddling you and pampering you and not letting you so much as lift a finger until you're one-hundred percent well and you will do as I ask until then and I don't want to hear one complaint about it from you, is that understood? No more talking now. You need to rest." Belle told him.

"Belle, I -"

Belle placed her fingers against his lips. "Already not listening. I said no talking. Do I need to keep kissing you to make you stop?" He just looked up at her innocently and grinned. "Oh, alright. You're an impossible man Rumplestiltskin." she said, and then she kissed him again . . . and again . . . and again . . .


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you for the reviews and welcome to new readers! _

_This one is short and fluffy - thought we could use a break from the angst before the story proceeds. Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)_

_I do not own "Once Upon a Time."_

**_Chapter 18_**

_At the Dark Castle . . . . . _

Belle awakened in Rumplestiltskin's arms . . . she sat up a bit and gazed upon her sleeping love. He would be gone in two weeks. It could be years before they would lie together again. Rumplestiltskin insisted that the time would seem as if it were but a moment that had passed due to the curse, but she still was saddened at the thought of it. She wanted him to do more than just hold her – she wanted him. She ached for him, for his touch – for his kiss that she couldn't have. She wanted him to be her lover, her husband – she promised him forever when she agreed to come with him to the Dark Castle. She had no idea how much she'd actually _want _forever – but she did.

She smiled when she noticed the top two buttons on his shirt were undone. Curiosity getting the better of her, Belle carefully began to unbutton the next button down, then the next, and then the next, until finally his shirt was completely open, his bare chest exposed. Well, that was simple, she thought, and he didn't even wake. Belle grinned as she looked down at his leather pants – she tried to convince him to lie with her in night clothes but he refused – wearing those pants to bed couldn't possibly be comfortable – but they were nice to look at, she thought. Belle began to touch them at the waistline, when suddenly his right hand grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing, dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked. Belle sat up and gasped.

"Nothing." she whispered innocently.

"And – how did my shirt get unbuttoned?" he asked.

"Perhaps I used the magic you've been teaching me." she suggested.

"Perhaps," he began, grabbing her and pulling her on top of him, "You were being a naughty little girl. Whatever am I going to do with you?" he teased.

"I can think of many things I'd like for you to do with me." she suggested.

"Yes, and apparently they all involve the removal of my clothing." Rumplestiltskin said.

"Would one kiss hurt you that much?" Belle asked.

"Yes." Rumplestiltskin said, pushing her off of himself and sitting up. "Because one kiss would lead to another – and then another – and then another." he said as he buttoned his shirt back up. "Because once I kiss you – I don't intend to stop." Belle wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder. Rumplestiltskin took her hand and pressed it gently against his lips, kissing it quickly. "Will that suffice for now?"

"We can do that? You can kiss my hand? Is it just on the lips that we can't kiss?" Belle asked excitedly. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I just woke up half-undressed by you, my little temptress – a little kiss on the hand here and there won't do harm, but you have a bit of an issue with – self-control." Rumplestiltskin said. Belle laughed.

"Me? I have self-control issues?" Belle asked, offended.

"Well, you don't see me trying to remove your nightclothes while you're asleep, as tempting as that would be. And let me tell you dearie, I could do so without even laying a hand on you. Now – go get dressed, we'll have breakfast, and then we will get back to our lessons." Rumplestiltskin said, standing up.

"How can you lie with me, and say you love me and not – desire me as I do you?" Belle asked. Rumplestiltskin laughed a bit.

"Not desire you? Dearie, when my curse is broken I will show you how much I desire you and it will make your little games of seduction seem like child's play." Rumplestiltskin said. "Now off with you – naughty girl." Belle giggled as she quickly dashed out of the room. Rumplestiltskin watched her longingly as she left. This curse couldn't be broken soon enough as far as he was concerned.

* * *

The next day, although still hooked up to several machines that he was clearly irritated by, Rumplestiltskin was sitting up a bit in his hospital bed, and Belle was happy to see that he already seemed less pale and much stronger than the day before. "You're doing so well, sweetheart. I told you everything will be fine." Belle said, squeezing his hand.

"They should be in soon with a tray for him – Dr. Whale wants him to start having small liquid meals. He'll be in later to talk to you about pain control and he'll probably adjust his medications a bit. You're doing good, Mr. Gold – page us if you need anything." the nurse said, and then she left.

"Are you hurting? Any pain?" Belle asked.

"Just sore." he said in a whisper. "Weak. I feel weak. Like an old man."

"You're not old. And you'll get stronger every day. It'll just take time." Belle said.

"I'm plenty old. How long will I have to stay here?" he asked.

"I don't know. Until you're well enough to go home, I suppose." Belle said. Rumplestiltskin sighed in frustration. A nurse entered with a food tray and set it down.

"Dr. Whale wants him to eat as much as he can, but if he can't finish that's okay. Liquid diet for now – it'll be a few days before he's on solid food." the nurse said. She looked at Belle nervously. "Miss French, I – some people were wondering about rent. Your shop is closed and – the first of the month was a few days ago and -"

"Don't worry about it, alright? I'll get to it when I get to it, there won't be any late fees." Belle told the woman, whose eyes widened.

"I – really?" she asked, clearly not expecting her to say that.

"I have more important things to worry about. Thank you." Belle said, and the nurse left in shock.

"Shouldn't do that." Rumplestiltskin said. "You have to be Isabelle."

"Right now I have to be with YOU. That's more important than rent collections." Belle said, opening the dishes that the nurse left. She looked at the green square in the little dish and picked it up. "Doesn't this look delicious? Jell-o. I guess that's technically liquid." She held it up in front of Rumplestiltskin, who made a face.

"I'm not eating that." he said adamantly.

"Yes you are. You have to start eating or you won't get your strength back to get out of here." Belle put a bit of the Jell-o on a spoon and moved it toward his mouth. "Open up." Rumplestiltskin deliberately kept his lips closed. "If you want more kisses on those lips I suggest you let me get this past them." He gave her a pouty look, but complied and took a bite of the Jell-o, making a face as he swallowed it down. "There. Was it that bad?"

"Terrible." he replied. "Ask for orange." Belle laughed.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. You won't have to eat this for long." Belle said as she continued to spoon-feed him. "As soon as you're able to eat real food again, I'll bake you some of my pastries that you love."

"Strawberry?" he asked, perking up a bit.

"Of course – I know that's your favorite." Belle said. "You missed quite a bit of activity around here while you were sleeping. David and Mary Margaret are back at it – he left his wife." Rumplestiltskin raised his eyebrow at her. "I guess true love finds it way, with or without potions, doesn't it?"

"That it does." he replied.

"A man came to town. Emma told him about him. He's a writer, his name is August Booth. Do you know anyone by that name?" Belle asked. He shook his head no. "I didn't think anyone could come here."

"They can't." he said, a concerned look on his face.

"I'll see if I can find out more about him from Emma." Belle said, as she finished feeding him. She pushed the tray aside and sat down on the edge of his bed. Belle reached out and gently touched his face.

"I missed you." she said. "I didn't remember that I did – but I did."

"I missed you too. My Belle." Rumplestiltskin said, squeezing her hand tightly. Belle moved close to him and brought her lips to his. He reached his arm around her and held onto her as tightly as he was able – and they kissed. It was a much deeper kiss than they had ever shared – both of their mouths open, their tongues exploring one another's mouths with fervor.

"Is this all the two of you ever do?" Emma asked, entering the room. Belle sat up and looked at her sheepishly.

"Yes." Rumplestiltskin said, glaring at her. "And you always interrupt."

"Be nice." Belle said.

"You feeling a little more up to talking today?" Emma asked.

"You think you're up for that, sweetheart?" Belle asked.

"He's obviously up for other things." Emma mumbled under her breath.

"I suppose." he replied, reminding himself to tell Belle to put a lock on his hospital room door if at all possible, since apparently Emma Swan interrupting during their intimate moments was going to become a commonplace occurrence now.

"Okay – so you said you took out Isabelle's gun. Did you shoot him?" Emma asked.

"He came at me with the dagger, did you want me to shake his hand?" Rumplestiltskin replied in a snarky tone.

"You don't need to be a smartass, just answer the question." Emma said.

"Yes I shot him. Should have shot him in the head." he said. "I moved to leave and he grabbed me and pulled me down. We fought for the gun and – that's when you came in."

"Well, that's all – kind of how I figured it went down. Thanks. You look better by the way – you've got some color in your face now." Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened and he looked up at Belle. Good god, was he turning back into the Dark One here in Storybrooke, he wondered.

"She means you don't look as pale as you've been looking." Belle said, knowing exactly what he was thinking and smiling at him.

"Was I supposed to mean something else?" Emma asked, confused. "Hey – you want me to bring you some dinner and a change of clothes? I figure you'll probably be sticking around here today."

"If you could that would be so nice, thank you." Isabelle said. "Do you need some money?"

"Don't worry about it – you can pay me later." Emma said. "Well I'm gonna get going so that you two can get back to – whatever it was you were doing." Emma made a face at the thought – this pairing made absolutely no sense to her whatsoever, but to each their own, she figured. "Oh, and uh – I almost forgot, I've got a bunch of rent checks here for you, people are bringing them to ME for some reason, I guess since I've been visiting here." Emma took out her wallet and handed Belle a bundle of checks.

"Thank you." Belle said.

"I'll see you later." Emma said. Belle sighed as she set the stack of checks on the table next to Rumplestiltskin's bed.

"I guess I have to go back to being Isabelle, don't I?" Belle asked.

"For now. Not forever." Rumplestiltskin said.

"I don't like her clothes." Belle said.

"I do like the heels." Rumplestiltskin said. "And that silk robe you always pranced around in. Or out of." he teased.

"Oh god." Belle said, clearly embarrassed. "I am so sorry about that."

"Are you? I seem to recall you being very anxious to remove _my _clothing in the Dark Castle a time or two." Belle blushed.

"I'm still looking forward to that." she admitted, smiling coyly.

"Still my naughty little temptress, I see." Rumplestiltskin teased.

"I'll make a deal with you. When you get out of here, I'll wear the robe – and the heels – if you'll put on a pair of leather pants." Belle suggested.

"You liked those, did you?" he asked.

"I liked the view from behind – and in front." she said, a lilt of flirtatiousness in her voice.

"Naughty. Little. Girl." Rumplestiltskin said, taking her hand and kissing it after each word. "Come here." he growled, pulling her toward him, but Belle resisted, noticing a slightly pained look on his face.

"You have stitches. I don't want you popping one of them." Belle said. "Besides, you should be resting, I don't want you overdoing things, you'll have a setback." Rumplestiltskin sighed. Belle reached for the button that adjusted his bed and made him lie back. She kissed him on the forehead and ran her fingers through his hair. "You need to rest. I can tell you're in pain even though you're trying to ignore it and fight it and pretend that you're not, don't even try to deny it, it won't work." Belle said. "I'll get the nurse and we'll get you some medicine to help with that." Rumplestiltskin kept a firm grip on her hand when she tried to get up to leave.

"I don't need medicine. I need you." Rumplestiltskin said.

"You have me, Rumple. And you will have me in every way you wish, but you need to get well, alright? Please, sweetheart. Just rest." Rumplestiltskin looked up at her and gripped her hand tightly.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I know. I love you, too. Everything will be alright, love. I promise."

"I'll accept your deal. If you can find a pair of leather pants here in Storybrooke." he said, smiling.

"Well I'll start looking then." Belle said. And she kissed him.


	19. Chapter 19

_I picked up some new readers I see, so welcome! Thank you as always to those who are leaving feedback - I do appreciate it and please take time to comment, I enjoy hearing from you! _

_I do not own "Once Upon a Time."_

**_Chapter 19_**

_At the Dark Castle . . . . . . _

Rumpelstiltskin entered the room carrying a vial and he set it down in front of Belle. "You're not going to make us drink that again, are you?"

"Of course not – that part of preparation is done and ready. Let me see it." Rumpelstiltskin said. Belle had been holding her cloak, and she handed it to him.

"What are you going to do to it?" Belle asked.

"I'm going to enchant it, dearie. With our true love." he said.

"Why?" Belle asked.

"So that you can always find me." Rumpelstiltskin said. He held the cloak in his hand and the potion in his other hand, and he poured what remained in the vial onto the cloak. The cloak glowed a bright pink color for a moment, then returned to normal. "Alright now – put it on." Belle hesitantly took the cloak from him and put it around her shoulders. "The hood as well." he said. Belle lifted the hood above her head.

"And now what? Are you going to ask me to go fetch straw again?" Belle asked. Rumpelstiltskin giggled a bit.

"Think of me." he said.

"What are you talking about?" Belle asked.

"Pretend I'm not here. Close your eyes, and just think of our love. Imagine what it will be like when we can finally have true love's kiss." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"And then what?" Belle asked.

"Just do it – you'll see what." he said. Belle closed her eyes and smiled as she tried to picture what their first real kiss would be like. Rumpelstiltskin watched her closely, and in a few moments she vanished right in front of him. "It worked!" he shouted, giggling happily.

"What worked?" Belle asked – her voice could be heard but she could not be seen. As soon as she lost her concentration, Belle re-appeared.

"The enchantment. Belle – you were just gone for a moment. Not really but – I couldn't see you."

"I'm sorry – what on earth are you talking about?"

"The cloak – it's enchanted now. If you ever need to get to me, all you need do is wear this cloak, think of our love, and you will not be seen by anyone." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Are you serious?" Belle asked.

"Oh yes, Dearie – it will come in very handy once I am taken prisoner. You will be able to travel through the tunnels to where I am hidden, completely unseen. However, you must focus completely on our love the entire time or the enchantment's hold will be broken. That's very important." he told her.

"So I need to be angry with you to open doors by magic and hopelessly in love with you in order to get to you by magic. That's maddening." Belle said.

"Love is maddening, sweetheart. But worth it." he said, and he took her hand and kissed it quickly. Belle smiled at him.

"I like it when you do that." she said, and she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Rumple, I don't want you to go. I don't want to be in this castle by myself. I'll be all alone with no friends and no one to talk to. You won't be there to lie with me at night, how will I sleep?" Belle asked.

"You'll be fine, sweetheart. It will only be for a short time – a few weeks at most, the the curse will take root, and then – time will freeze until I wake you from the curse, and you will barely even remember that any of it happened." he said.

"It all sounds so simple. But I just can't help but think it's not going to be that way at all." Belle said. "Like you always say, Rumple – all magic comes with a price. What price will I have to pay?"

* * *

_Storybrooke, several days later . . . _.

Belle stood in front of her closet with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. She shuffled through the many outfits that Isabelle owned. Not one of them appealed to her. She much preferred her dresses from the Dark Castle, but they weren't here, and even if they were if she wore those in Storybrooke people would think her insane on top of evil. If she couldn't have her dresses, she would be much more comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt in this land. Unfortunately, Isabelle didn't wear that type of clothing. She had been wearing it for the past week and a half at the hospital, and Rumple kept reminding her that it was time to be Isabelle again. People were starting to gossip, give her odd looks, and they were clearly getting suspicious of her behavior. The rest of the town was still under the curse, and as long as they were, they thought she was Isabelle French. She needed to get back to being Isabelle, which meant collecting rent, foreclosing properties, calling in debts and generally being a rather nasty person all around.

Belle assumed this was simply the price she had to pay for her part in this curse.

After much consideration, she decided upon a blue business suit. It was her favorite color, and Rumple liked her in blue, even if it was a darker shade. She got dressed, then found a pair of shoes to match the outfit. Those heels – she hated them. They were loud and uncomfortable to walk in. Other than a couple of pairs of flats, Isabelle owned nothing that didn't have at least a three-inch heel.

Belle knew what the first thing would be that she would do once the curse was broken. She would be going shopping.

After she dressed, she called the hospital to check on Rumple. She spoke to Dr. Whale and was told that he was still resting, and that Emma was still sitting with him. The past few days he had become increasingly irritable with the situation he was in. He hated being laid up in a hospital bed and he hated having to be nice to everyone because Mr. Gold was not a cruel man, he hated not being able to eat anything except liquid, he hated the medications that he had to take – every moment that he was awake he complained; only her kisses quieted him. He had always been what this land would refer to as 'high maintenance' in the Dark Castle, but Belle was always able to keep him in check with her calm demeanor. They truly balanced one another. In this land, however, things were different. Isabelle was not calm – she was cruel and rigid and demanding. Ever since she awoke from the curse, her entire focus was Rumple, and she tried to block all thoughts of Isabelle from her mind. But as much as Belle hated to admit it, Isabelle had become a part of her; a part of her that she had to reconcile with, whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin awakened from a sedative-induced sleep, the room still blurry as he opened his eyes. He was having quite a bit of pain the night before, and Belle insisted that he be given medication to alleviate that pain, despite his protests. He hated the medicines and the feeling they gave him – the lack of control in particular. He did not like the helplessness that accompanied the recovery process for his injuries. If he were still the Dark One, he'd have healed almost immediately through magic. Unfortunately, in this land, he was simply a mortal man with all of the frailties that accompanied mortality. He had to endure surgery, recovery, pills, exercises to help him regain his strength – the entire process was painful and exhausting. He looked around the room – Belle was nowhere to be found. Instead, Miss Emma Swan was hovering over him.

"Hey – how you feeling?" she asked.

"Where is Belle?" he whispered, his throat dry and scratchy.

"She went home to get some actual rest last night – I told her I'd stay with you. She said you hit a pretty rough patch with the pain yesterday, you doing alright?" Emma asked, and she helped him adjust to an upright position in his bed.

"I'll live." he replied, and he grimaced as he shifted to sit up. "Could I please have some water?"

"Yeah. Here." Emma poured a glass of water from the pitcher next to his bed and handed him the cup to drink. "Did you know that you snore?" she asked.

"I do no such thing." Rumpelstiltskin replied. He finished his water and handed the cup back to her.

"I recorded it on my phone, you want to hear?" she said. He just glared angrily at her.

"Miss Swan, I thank you for your help but I do not need a babysitter. You may leave."

"Yeah, I told Isabelle that I'd be staying until she got back. So you're stuck with me. Deal with it." Emma said. Rumpelstiltskin sighed. Belle's new-found friendship with the savior was going to be an aggravation, he could already tell that. Belle didn't have any friends when they lived at the Dark Castle, it was always just the two of them. He wasn't really sure how many friends she had even before that. Not many from what Belle had told him. She said that the people in her town thought that she was rather odd, something that he could not begin to comprehend. Belle was sweet and lovely and perfect and anything _but _odd.

"So – tell me something. You and Isabelle – what the hell is up with that?" Emma asked as she pulled up a chair next to his bed.

"I beg your pardon." he said.

"Come on, Gold – when I first met you, no offense, but you looked like someone that lived on the street in a cardboard box. And seemingly overnight, you have this wealthy woman that the entire town loathes doting on you like you're her boy toy, even though you're a little too old for that. A LOT too old for that, really."

"Do you have a point, Miss Swan?" he asked.

"My point is exactly what I said – what the hell? Are you some acrobatic stud in the sack or something? Cause I don't see it. Again – no offense." Emma said bluntly.

"Have you ever been in love, Miss Swan?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. Emma hesitated.

"No. Not really." Emma replied.

"Then you couldn't possibly understand." he told her. "Love is – love is layered. Love is a mystery to be uncovered. It is not something superficial or shallow."

"I guess I get that." Emma told him, then she laughs a bit under hear breath. "Henry has a theory about the two of you."

"Oh really. What would that be?" he asked, intrigued.

"This crazy book of his – the one with all the fairy tales that he says are real. He thinks he knows who you and Isabelle are in it."

"And who might we be in this book?" he asked.

"Beauty and the Beast." Emma replied. "Yeah, I know – it's ridiculous. And get this – he said that somehow, because of the curse, your personalities got switched here. So I guess if any of this is true – that would make you the beast, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose it would." Rumpelstiltskin replied.

"And you know what else? If I actually believed any of this fairy tale crap – somehow I could see that." Emma told him. Perceptive girl, he thought. Just as Emma said these words, Belle entered the room dressed as Isabelle aside from her hair being down and carrying a bag and a cup holder with two drinks, which she set down on the food tray next to Rumpelstiltskin's bed, then immediately went to his side.

"Hi. Oh, are you feeling better, sweetheart?" Belle asked. She sat down on the edge of his bed and tenderly kissed him.

"I am now." he replied. Belle kissed him again, on the lips, neither of them paying attention to Emma's presence in the room.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave." Emma said.

"It's usually your cue to come in." Rumpelstiltskin grumbled under his breath.

"Emma, I'm sorry – here. I stopped at Granny's and got you something to eat; Ruby said this is what you usually order." Belle took the bag that she had set down, and picked it up and handed it to Emma, along with one of the drinks.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that." Emma said.

"I know, but I figured you'd be hungry. Thank you for staying with him; everything was alright, wasn't it?" Belle asked.

"He was fine. Slept through the night, no problems." Emma said.

"Would the two of you stop talking about me like I'm an infant?" Rumpelstiltskin interjected.

"Stop acting like one then." Belle said. "He's a terrible patient, doesn't want to do anything he's told."

"Yeah – a he's real _beast_." Emma replied jokingly, winking at him. "Let me know if you need anything else – I'll see you guys later." Emma took the food that Belle brought her and left.

"And this – this is for you, Dr. Whale said you can have "solid" liquids now, so – a chocolate milkshake from Granny's, your favorite." Belle said as she handed him the drink. "Just drink it slowly, alright?"

"Thank you darling." Rumpelstiltskin said, taking the drink and sipping it carefully. "Back to being Isabelle, I see."

"Yes." Belle replied, an angry tone in her voice.

"Your hair should be up." he said, then took another sip of his shake.

"You don't like it like that." Belle said.

"Doesn't matter what I like. People need to see Isabelle." Belle frowned.

"I'll put it up tomorrow." she said grudgingly. "How is the pain? Better?"

"Much." he replied.

"This was the first time I went into Granny's since – well since all of this happened. I tried to be nice, but – I practically cleared the room just by walking in the door. Everyone hates me here. I didn't have many friends before, but – people were nice to me at least. Ruby took my order but – it was more out of fear than politeness. She's a sweet girl, her skimpy outfits aside – we could probably be friends if it weren't for -"

"Belle – you do understand that none of this is your fault. Who you were during the curse is not who you _are_. And once it's lifted, people will realize that." he said.

"Most of these people didn't know me before. I'll always be Isabelle to them. And then when they remember you – well, they'll just hate both of us." Belle said.

"We don't have to stay here, sweetheart. Once the curse is lifted, and we find Bae, we can go somewhere else to live." he suggested.

"Where?" she asked.

"Wherever you like." Rumpelstiltskin replied. "All that matters is that we're together, right? That was the plan, wasn't it?"

"I know. I just didn't think it would be like this." Belle said, looking down sadly.

"Regina will pay for this, Belle. I'm not sure how yet. But she will. I promise you that. Have you found out anything more about the young man who came to town?"

"No, not really. I did see him this morning though – he was at the restaurant."

"What did he look like?" he asked.

"Dark hair, not really a beard but he did have stubble on his face – are you sure you don't know him? Wouldn't he have to be from our land to come here?"

"He would." Rumpelstiltskin said. "Do you think he could be Bae?"

"Do you think Bae would come here?" Belle asked.

"I'm not sure. I can't imagine Bae would even know to come here. I suppose we can't rule it out, can we?"

"I'll see if I can meet him and talk with him. You don't worry about that right now though. You have your recovery to focus on, I want you want to be well when we find your son. Dr. Whale said he wants you up and walking soon, maybe even tomorrow."

"Walking, is he insane?!" Rumpelstiltskin asked. Of course he's insane, he's Dr. Frankenstein, he thought to himself, but figured Belle didn't need that bit of information yet – she was having a hard enough time with all of this, she didn't need to know that his recovery was in the hands of a man whose medical claim to fame was reanimating corpses. "I can barely sit up on my own."

"You need to start working on getting your strength back. Have you done your breathing exercises yet this morning?" Belle asked.

"No." he said. Belle sighed and reached for the inhaler exercise tool that the therapist had left on his nightstand.

"Put that damn thing away, I'm finishing my shake." Rumpelstiltskin insisted.

"You can finish it later." Belle said, grabbing the cup out of his hands. "If you're well enough to complain, you're well enough to do your exercises." He took the contraption from Belle and grudgingly did the exercises that the nurse showed him, as ridiculous as he thought they were.

"May I have my shake back now?" he asked after he finished. Belle lifted the cup and Rumpelstiltskin yanked it away from her. The moment he did so, he noticed the tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Sweetheart – what's wrong?"

"I'm just trying to help you get well, and you argue, and you don't want to take your medication or do your exercises or anything else you're supposed to do, and I'm trying not to be mean and bossy but just a few days ago I didn't even know if you were going to live and now I have to go back to wearing these horrible clothes and these stupid shoes and everyone hates me but you and eve you're mad at me now because I'm such a mean person and -" Belle stopped talking and began to cry. Rumpelstiltskin sat his cup down on the nightstand.

"Belle – come here, love." he said, reaching his arms out to her. He pulled Belle into his arms and held her as tightly as he was able and stroked her hair. "Everything will be fine. I'm sorry. I don't like this, alright. I don't like being weak and dependent on people, you know that. And you're not being mean."

"Yes I am." Belle said.

"No, you're trying your best to take care of me. I'm being childish and I'm being an ass."

"I am bossy and mean. Isabelle was, and now so am I." Belle said.

"Sweetheart – you are not Isabelle. You don't have a mean bone in your body. And you were always bossy, this is nothing new, I'm used to it." Rumpelstiltskin said, and Belle sat up and looked at him with her eyes widened, looking a bit offended.

"When was I bossy before?" she asked.

"Do you want a list, dearie? Always ordering me about in my own home." He begins to mimic her voice. "Rumple, hug me, Rumple, let's cuddle, Rumple, brush my hair, Rumple, don't kill anyone today. Bossy." Belle smiled a bit.

"I thought you liked doing those things. Except for the killing people part." Belle said.

"I did. Eventually." he said. "And as for Isabelle – I know that it's hard for you to accept all that's happened. You aren't her any longer, but she is still a part of you, for better or worse. And she wasn't all bad, just misunderstood. You'll have to find a way to make peace with her."

"I'm trying." Belle said. "But that also means that you have to make peace with Mr. Gold." Rumpelstiltskin smirked at her. "And you have to be nice to people."

"That doesn't include Regina, does it?" he asked.

"Of course not, you can turn her into a snail for all I care." Belle looked down in embarrassment at her comment.

"Do I detect a bit of Isabelle in that comment?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Only when it comes to that woman. I hate her, Rumple. I don't like it that I actually have hate for someone, but I do hate her." Belle said. Rumpelstiltskin squeezed her hand.

"You just let me take care of Regina." he said. "Now – I promise you, I want to get the hell out of this damned hospital as quickly as possible. I will do the exercises, I will get out of bed tomorrow if that's what is expected but you'd best be there to hold me up because I don't think I'll get far otherwise. I will even put up with the presence of your new best friend Miss Emma Swan flitting in and out of here, interrupting our intimate moments, questioning why on earth you are in love with me, as if I knew the answer, and telling me that I snore."

"You do snore." Belle interjected.

"I do not." he continued. "I will take the medications that are needed when they're necessary. But I will most likely gripe and grumble and complain about all of it, and you will continue to be bossy, and I will eventually comply because I love you and you're probably right anyway so I will just shut up and listen to you in the end, as I always do. Alright?"

"Alright." Belle said, giving him a kiss. "You need a shave." she said, running her hand up and down his stubbly cheeks. "And a sponge bath."

"Are you making me an offer?" he asked as he grinned at her.

"That depends. Are you going to take your medication today?" Belle asked.

"Before you give me a sponge bath? And fall asleep before I can even enjoy it? Oh, I don't think so dearie."

"How about this – I will give you a sponge bath IF you promise to take your medicine after I'm done – _without _complaint this time." Belle said.

"Well, that sounds fair. The deal is struck then. But keep in mind that I am quite dirty – I might need two baths. Maybe even three." he teased. Belle smiled and kissed him. He was going to be just fine.

* * *

Later that day, Regina saw a light on inside the pawn shop and decided to try the door – it was open. She wandered into the store, which had been cleaned up a bit. She saw something shiny on the counter and walked toward it. She picked up the dagger and looked at it carefully. _Rumpelstiltskin, _it read. This had to be it – the Dark One's dagger. Regina had heard stories of its existence but they were all made of legend. Of course if it did exist, Isabelle would have it. He probably gave it to her in their land, she thought. He let that stupid little girl have everything.

"Unless you would like to suffer the same fate as Gordon did, I suggest you put it down." Belle said as she walked into the main area of the shop.

"I thought Sherri f Swan confiscated your gun as criminal evidence." Regina remarked.

"It's not the only one I have." Belle replied. "What do you want?" Belle reached for the dagger and grabbed it away from Regina.

"Just to offer you a compromise. You stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours. _Belle_." Regina said smugly.

"And if I don't?" Belle asked.

"Well – bad things tend to happen when people get in my way around here." Regina stated. "You were nothing in our land – a stupid little girl who was foolish enough to fall in love with a monster. And now you're back to being her. Do you think I'm afraid of a silly thing like you? I thought I made it very clear at the Dark Castle just how unimportant you are in this little game, no matter what your boyfriend thinks."

"You seem to forget that you made me Isabelle in this land. And what you didn't count on was the fact that she's still part of me. And we _both _hate you. Don't cross me, Regina. Because it will be the last thing you ever do."

"We'll see about that." Regina said, and she sneered at Belle as she walked out of the shop. Belle glanced down at the dagger in her hand, and she carefully ran her fingers across it.

"I won't let her hurt you – I don't care what I have to do." she said.

* * *

_Yeah, you didn't think Isabelle was completely gone, did you? ;)_

_Next chapter will be a bit more at the Dark Castle than usual, but we'll still have Storybrooke as well. Hope you're still enjoying this story!_

_Also don't forget to check out my other fic, "Catch a Falling Star", if you haven't already. That one is more than halfway finished. I have another fic waiting in the wings as soon as I'm done with CAFS. _

_Please note that the next couple of weeks my schedule is pretty erratic. I will write when I can but I don't know when the next chapter for either fic will be - a week, two weeks, maybe more, maybe less, just depends on how much time I have to write and whether my muse cooperates with me or not. _

_Thanks for reading, everyone! :)_


	20. Chapter 20

_I really had no intention to have any update on this story for at least a week or so. I have SO many things I need to do. But . . . . everything just came to me today on how I wanted this chapter to flow, so . . . I figured I'd get it done and get it up here. _

_You all remember this is angst, right? You've had fluff the last couple of chapters so . . . moving on . . . _

_I do not own "Once Upon a Time."_

_**Chapter 20**_

_Fairy Tale Land, after Rumpelstiltskin is captured . . . . . _

"Sir Maurice – may I come in?" Regina asked as Maurice opened the door.

"Your majesty – of course." Maurice said nervously, and Regina entered. "How may I be of service to you?"

"I believe that I am the one who can be of service to you. You have a daughter, am I right? Belle." Regina said. Maurice looked down sadly.

"She is gone, I'm afraid. She was taken from me." Maurice said.

"By the Dark One? Yes, I've heard. But apparently you haven't. The Dark One was captured over two weeks ago." Regina said.

"Captured? How? And what of my Belle?" he asked.

"She is at the Dark Castle – alone. I am terribly sorry to tell you this sir, but the Dark One has cast a terrible spell on your daughter. She believes that she is in love with him and that she must protect him. There is a legend of a dagger – one that bears the name of the Dark One. I believe that your daughter has this dagger in her possession. But she is so far under his spell, she will not let anyone near it. I was hoping that you could come with me and speak to her. She might listen to you – you're her father. If anyone can break this bewitchment she has been put under, it is you." Regina said.

"Has he harmed her?" Maurice asked.

"I don't think so. Not physically. But I'm sure she will bear deep emotional scars from her experience with that monster. Will you come with me?" Regina asked.

"If it will save my daughter, then yes – I will go with you." Maurice said.

* * *

"Hi. What are you doing here, why aren't you with Gold? I thought you didn't want to leave him alone." Emma asked when Belle entered the sheriff's office.

"He's fine. He has his exercises to do this morning, so the nurses are taking care of him. He's doing so much better." Belle said.

"Well that's good." Emma said.

"Emma, I – I can't thank you enough. For being there for me. Nobody has even been there for me like this except for Robert." Belle said. "I just – I know I wasn't very nice to you before, and I want to apologize for that. Is there any chance that maybe we – we could be friends?"

"I thought we already were." Emma said. "I know there are a lot of rumors flying around about you and Regina and your past and frankly – if I had to choose sides in regard to who to believe – I tend to lean more toward you than Regina."

"Don't trust her, Emma. Do not ever trust that woman." Belle said. "Listen – I need you to keep something safe for me. Regina is after it and it's very valuable and I don't think it's safe in my home any longer." Belle reached into her purse and pulled out the Dark One's dagger.

"That thing again? How much is it worth?" Emma asked.

"I can't even begin to put a price value on it." Belle said. "I need you to hide it – lock it up, whatever you need to do. Put it somewhere that Regina will never think of looking for it. When I need it back I'll let you know. Don't tell anyone about it – you don't know who is working for Regina and who isn't.. Sometimes people you wouldn't even suspect can be on her side."

"I honestly don't see what the big deal about this thing is, but okay. I'll keep it safe." Emma said.

"Thank you." Belle said. "You know, maybe when Robert gets out of the hospital we can have you over for dinner sometime?"

"Sure, why not. You'd better get back to Gold." Emma said.

"Yeah." Belle replied.

"I'll stop by the hospital after I get off work." Emma said.

"Okay." Belle said. She left the building and smiled. Isabelle French actually made a friend, she thought to herself. And not just any friend – the savior. She and Rumple would need Emma's friendship when it came time to break the curse. Despite a rocky start, things seemed to be falling into place now, just as Rumple said they would. She just needed to keep Regina out of the way.

* * *

_At the Dark Castle . . . . . _

Maurice cautiously knocked on the door of the Dark Castle. "She won't let you in. She won't let anyone in. Allow me." Regina said, and with a wave of her hand the door flew open. "I know that many fear me, but I assure you that there is nothing to worry about. My only concern is your daughter's safety. Belle! I know you're here – I brought a visitor." Regina called out.

Belle entered the room cautiously. "Papa!" she called out.

"Belle! I'm here to take you home with me, dear. That beast will never harm you again." Maurice said. Belle glared at Regina.

"What did you tell him?" she asked.

"Belle, your father is here to help. Your captor is gone and he wants to take you home. You're free." Regina said.

"He's not my captor and you know that. I'm not leaving. I'm sorry Papa but I can't go with you." Belle said. "I have to stay here, I have to protect him."

"Belle – please, come with me. We will break this curse, I will find someone to help free you from the hold he has on you." Maurice said. He moved toward Belle and grabbed her arm.

"He has no hold on me, I am here because I want to be! Nobody decides my fate but me, Papa! I am staying here." Belle said, and she pulled away from him.

"Belle – your father has made a long journey to see you and take you home." Regina said.

"You would like that, wouldn't you? You'd like for me to leave. You'd like to learn even more about his magic that is here in the castle. Well I won't let you! I will NOT let you keep me from him, you will NEVER keep me from him!" Belle screamed at them. She ran up the stairs and into her room as fast as she could. She slammed the door shut and reached under her pillow. She kept his dagger there – she picked it up and held it close. Her enchanted cloak was lying on the bed. She grabbed it and put it on quickly as she heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. "Rumple I love you." she said to herself. "I have to get to you, please let me get to you." she cried, her heart racing. Regina and Maurice reached the bedroom and Regina used magic to blow the door open, but there was no sign of Belle in the room.

"Are you sure this is where she went?" Maurice asked.

"Positive." Regina replied. Both of them approached the window and looked down.

"Good gods, you don't think she – no, not my Belle!" Maurice screamed.

"No – no, something else is going on here." Regina said. That little imp taught her magic, Regina thought to herself. And the foolish little girl thought that she could use magic to outsmart her. Well, she may have done so this time – but there was always next time. "I'm afraid that the Dark One has taught your daughter well. She has become quite adept in trickery. I'll find another way, though. Don't worry – I will help you get your daughter back somehow." Regina said. She and Maurice left the room. After quite some time, Belle reappeared. She was crouched in the corner of the room, her cloak wrapped around her tightly. She was in tears.

"Oh, Rumple. I'm so scared. I wish you were here." she said to herself.

* * *

"Okay, let's get you back in bed." the nurse said, leading Rumpelstiltskin back into his room. She walked with him as he ambled slowly with his cane.

"I can manage on my own, thank you." Rumpelstiltskin grumbled as he sat down on the edge of the bed and removed his slippers and robe that Belle bought for him. He wore a pair of his comfortable silk pajamas that Belle brought from home the after she'd had enough of his complaints about the filthy hospital gowns.

"Do you need anything else?" the nurse asked.

"Yes. For you to leave. I'm fine." he replied. The nurse slunk out of the room. Damned hospital and their rules. Get out of bed and walk the halls two to three times a day, are they insane? No one who was recovering from the injuries he had sustained should be meandering about. He had hoped that since Belle was out running errands for the morning he would be able to avoid the activity altogether, but apparently his lovely lady left strict orders with the nursing staff that he was to finish his breakfast, take his morning walk down the hall, do his breathing exercises (he still truly _hated _those) and if she found that he didn't do so the nurses would have to deal with her personally. These orders, obviously, came from Isabelle, whom no one dared cross. Belle was starting to accept her part in the curse, and she seemed to be enjoying the role play for now. A bit too much at times, he thought. He was supposed to be the monster in this relationship, not her. But, thanks to Regina, it was what it was – and Belle had been Isabelle for quite a long time, just as he had been Mr. Gold for all those years. Yes, their roles _had _switched, as young Henry Mills suspected they had. Both of them were slowly coming to terms with that. Rumpelstiltskin lay back in his bed and breathed a heavy sigh, relieved that his routine of torture for the morning was through, and was about to close his eyes for a nap when the door to his room opened. He was not in the mood for visitors. And especially not THIS visitor.

"Well – Mr. Gold. Sorry I haven't been by to see you sooner, but your little harpy girlfriend threatened to claw my eyes out if I came near you, and she's been hovering like a mother bear ever since your – tragic mishap with Mr. Hunter. And when she's not here, Miss Swan is guarding you in full sheriff mode, pistol and all." Regina said in a smug tone as she glided into the room and pulled up a chair next to his bed. "I take it your recuperation is going well."

"Sorry to disappoint you dearie, but I am expected to make a full recovery." Rumpelstiltskin retorted. "Is there a reason you're here? I can't imagine that you've taken up candy striping as a new hobby."

"Just wanted to visit an old friend and offer my support." Regina replied.

"We're not friends, dearie. And you never offer anything unless you're getting something in return. I'm quite tired and not really in the mood to play twenty questions with you, so get to the point quickly. What do you want?"

"Mary Margaret and David Nolan are having an affair. He left his wife for her." Regina informed him.

"And that is my concern – why?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. "I have nothing against the two of them. If they've found happiness with one another, who am I to judge?"

"If they continue on with this – they could break their curses. That's a problem."

"For you, perhaps. Not for me." he said.

"I want your help putting a stop to this." Regina said.

"Well, as you can see, I'm in no position to help anyone with anything at the moment. And even if I were – what makes you think I would?"

"You _want _this curse to be lifted, don't you? That was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Regina asked. Rumpelstiltskin does not reply. "Why did you want me to enact this curse anyway? And how on earth did you convince your foolish little maid to go along with it?"

"Have you ever played chess?" he asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Regina asked.

"Oh, it has quite a bit to do with everything. Any good chess player knows that the King is the chess piece with the most value. You cannot win the game if you don't have the King. The entire goal of the rest of the pieces in a chess game is to take the King. Of course, the chess piece with the most power is the Queen. Oh, the other pieces serve their purpose, but really – their primary goal is to not get captured. The Queen's primary goal is to protect her King, and to take out anyone who gets in her way, and if she must sacrifice some of the her kingdom to do so – well then so be it." Regina snickered.

"I have no desire to protect you." she said.

"My dear – in this game we are playing - who said you were the Queen?" he asked. "You're a pawn, dearie. And not a very valuable one at that." Regina leaned in close to him.

"You're in a vulnerable position right now, Mr. Gold. Your recovery has progressed faster than anyone expected – would be such a shame for you to have a setback." Belle entered the room as she was saying these words.

"Get away from him!" Belle screamed, grabbing Regina from behind and shoving her against the wall with force, then clutching her hand around Regina's neck. "I told you to stay away from him." Belle said angrily, with Regina gasping for air. She let the woman go. "You need to leave – and not come back. _Please._" Belle said, emphasizing the last word. Regina pulled herself together and walked out the door, turning to glare one last time at Rumpelstiltskin before she left. Belle rushed to his side as soon as she was gone.

"Are you alright? Did she hurt you?" Belle asked, caressing his face and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone."

"I'm fine." Rumpelstiltskin replied, taking her hand. "Remind me not to make you angry ever again. That was quite a demonstration. I think perhaps there should be a repeat performance of that in the town square. We could sell tickets, we'd make a fortune, though I'm not sure who most of the people would root for."

"Very funny." Belle said. "What did she want?"

"Oh, the usual – David and Mary Margaret are carrying on, she's not happy about it, comes to me for advice on how to end it. Same old nonsense from her days in the Enchanted Forest, the woman is really a broken record. Apparently she doesn't understand that the very definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result."

"What does she expect you to do from a hospital bed?" Belle asked.

"I really don't know. But this time she is on her own. My days of catering to her every whim are through. The only whims I intend to cater to from here on are yours, my dear." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Rumpelstiltskin then carefully shifted in his bed, and he grimaced a bit as he moved to the side, allowing for Belle to snuggle next to him. She gently wrapped her arms around him and he nestled his head against her shoulder. Belle tousled his hair with her fingers and gave him several soft kisses on the top of his head.

"One of the nurses said you yelled at her today. You have to watch that – you're the nice one here, I'm the monster, remember?" Belle said, and Rumpelstiltskin sighed.

"I can't wait for things to be the way they're supposed to be and I can be obnoxious once again."

"Yes, it's so difficult being nice, isn't it?" Belle remarked.

"In this place? Yes it is." he replied.

"Well don't worry, I saw Dr. Whale in the hall. He said that you should be able to go home in a few days." Belle said. Rumpelstiltskin sighed.

"Home. It's not really home, is it?" he said.

"I miss our castle, too. I miss our bed." Belle said.

"Yes, that would be the first thing you think about, wouldn't it, you little minx." Rumpelstiltskin said. He slid his hand up her shirt and began to caress her breasts gently.

"Rumple. Anyone could walk in here." Belle said, blushing.

"Most likely it will be Miss Swan, that seems to be a pattern with her." he said, taking his hand away.

:"She said she's stopping by later tonight." Belle said. "She wants to be my friend, Rumple. I actually have a friend here now. Or Isabelle does, anyway."

"I'm glad, dearie. If that makes you happy, then I'm glad." he said.

"I'm just afraid that Regina is up to something, Rumple."

"She's always up to something, that's what she does." he said. "Don't forget – you have Miss Swan as an ally now. You have nothing to fear from Regina. Nothing at all."

* * *

Regina entered the Game of Thorns flower shop. "Mr. French?" she called out. Moe French came out from the back room.

"Mayor Mills – how can I help you?" Moe asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about your daughter." Regina said.

"I'm afraid that my daughter and I are not on speaking terms, we haven't been for years." Moe said with a sad tone in his voice.

"Then you don't know? Mr. French, your daughter – you know that she and I were once friends and even though we no longer see eye to I that doesn't mean I don't worry about her. The past few months she has been displaying signs of some extremely unstable behavior." Regina said.

"Unstable?" Moe asked.

"Well, first of all, she took up with her employee Mr. Gold simply out of nowhere. She's spending all of her money on him and let's face it, he is not someone that she would be even remotely interested in, and he has nothing to lure her with so I can only assume that something isn't right with her."

"Gold is a nice man – I always felt bad for him, having to work for my daughter." Moe said. "I don't see anything wrong with her being kind to the man, perhaps she feels badly for the way she treated him in the past. That would be a good thing."

"Perhaps. But her behavior borders on obsessive when it comes to him, she's been neglecting her business for him, that isn't like her. Mr. French – you heard about what happened to Mr. Gold, I assume."

"Yes, poor man. Is he doing well?" Moe asked.

"He's recovering. The night he was injured, your daughter lashed out at me and physically assaulted me in the middle of the hospital, there were many witnesses. Somehow she blamed ME for what happened to Mr. Gold. I was upset but I brushed it off as a reaction to the trauma. Then the other day, I went by her shop – I wanted to offer my help in any way and she threatened me. I did nothing to provoke her at all. And then today – well, that's why I'm here." Regina removed her jacket and showed Moe several bruises on her arms.

"My daughter did this?" Moe asked.

"I was visiting Mr. Gold at the hospital. I wanted to see how he was doing. Your daughter came into the room and attacked me. I was doing nothing to the man, just talking to him, and she acted like I was trying to kill him. Mr. French – Isabelle is clearly unstable, and as her father you do have the right to force her to get help. It's for her own good, Mr. French. Yes, she'll be angry at first, but in time she'll understand that you were simply doing what needed to be done to help her."

"You want me to have my daughter locked away?" Moe asked.

"Not locked away, just – the hospital has an excellent psychiatric wing, they would simply evaluate her. If they found her not in need of treatment, she'd be free to leave. If she is, indeed, suffering from some sort of psychiatric breakdown they would help her. All of this would be under your authority, of course." Regina said. Moe is silent. "I know how much you miss your daughter, Mr. French. This could be your chance to have her back. Mr. French, if I'm wrong about this, what's the harm? She doesn't speak to you now so that wouldn't change a thing. But if I'm right – well isn't it worth taking the chance?"

"Where is she?" Moe asked.

"At the hospital with Gold. Come with me – all you have to do is sign a few papers." Regina said.

"I'm not signing anything until I see Isabelle for myself." Moe said.

"As you wish." Regina said. "Let's go see her then."

* * *

Belle and Rumpelstiltskin sat outside on the hospital grounds. Belle sat on a bench and Rumpelstiltskin sat next to her in a wheelchair, a blanket covering him. They were finishing a picnic lunch that Belle had prepared for him. "This was lovely Belle, thank you." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"I thought it would be good for you to get out, get some fresh air." Belle said. "We don't have weather here, do we? I mean, seasons. It's March, shouldn't it be cold?" Belle observed.

"It should be a lot of things that it's not. But no – that's part of the curse." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Are you feeling alright?" Belle asked.

"Just fine." he said. "Maybe a bit tired."

"Let me throw away our trash and I'll take you back up to your room." Belle said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Regina, who had been watching them, quickly went to sit down in the spot Belle had occupied.

"Back so soon, dearie? I thought I made things very clear to you, do you need it in writing?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Last chance, Mr. Gold. Are you going to help me or not?" Regina asked.

"No." he replied. Belle returned and immediately lashed out at Regina.

"I told you to stay away from him!" she screamed. Belle grabbed Regina off of the bench roughly and shoved her. "I warned you – do not come near him." Belle moved behind Rumpelstiltskin's wheelchair and pushed him back toward the hospital. Regina stood up and regained her composure. Moe French, who had been observing the scenario from a distance, approached her.

"Do you see what I mean?" Regina asked.

"My god – you're right." he said.

"You'll sign the paper then?" she asked. Moe closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes." he replied.

* * *

Belle sat on the edge of Rumpelstiltskin's bed, having helped him settle back in. She leaned in close to him and kissed him. "You should get some rest." she said quietly after several kisses. Rumpelstiltskin smiled at her.

"I will, love. Just a few more kisses. Please?" he said.

"Alright then. But just a few more." Belle said, and she kissed him again. She stopped when she heard the door to his room open. "Papa!" she said, stunned to see Moe standing there.

"Hello Isabelle." Moe said. Belle instinctively wanted to run into his arms and hug him, but Rumpelstiltskin grabbed her hand as a reminder that she needed to act as Isabelle would.

"What are you doing here?" Belle asked, and she changed her demeanor a bit.

"I just wanted to see you. How are you, Mr. Gold?" Moe asked.

"Doing well." Rumpelstiltskin replied.

"Isabelle – I don't want you to be angry with me, alright? Please know that I do love you." Moe said.

"I'm sorry – what are you talking about?" Belle asked, just as Regina entered the room with two orderlies.

"Your father just wants you to get the help you need." Regina said calmly.

"I don't need any help." Belle said. She immediately sensed that something bad was about to happen and stood up. "Get out – all of you."

"Isabelle – please come with me, I don't want a scene." Moe said. Belle glanced at the two orderlies.

"Papa, what do you want?" Belle asked, and she started to cry. "Whatever Regina told you, it's not true, she's lying, Papa. She always lies."

"I saw Isabelle. I saw how you were. Please – I know we haven't been on speaking terms but I just want to help." Moe reached out his hand to Belle.

"No – no she's tricked you, she's lied to you." Belle said as the two men grabbed her.

"Let her go!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted, and he reached for the call button and pressed it. Regina moved to his side.

"You do realize that I made sure everyone here knew about this, right? Do you think anyone in this hospital will lift a finger for Isabelle French? You'll get no help here." Regina said.

"Papa, what are they doing to me?" Belle asked.

"Your father feels that you need to have a full psychiatric evaluation, as do I. Your behavior has been nothing but erratic lately so he's authorized a 72-hour hold for you. Longer if necessary." Regina said.

"You evil soul. You let her go!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted angrily, and started to get up. He felt pain and pressure on his chest from moving too fast and laid back down as he grimaced in pain.

"Rumple!" Belle shouted, not even realizing the name she called out.

"I'm sorry, who?" Regina said.

"I – I meant Robert." Belle said.

"Take her down to the psychiatric wing in the basement." Regina said. The two men dragged Belle away as she screamed, and Moe followed behind, a devastated look on his face.

"You bring her back! We had a deal! You were to never harm her or take her from me, you bring her back!" Rumpelstiltskin screamed.

"I kept my end of the deal in our land – you didn't state that it was part of the deal here." Regina said smugly. A nurse entered the room. "This has all been very traumatic for Mr. Gold, I think it's best that he be sedated for now." Regina said.

"No! No, you get that away from me!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted as the nurse came toward him with the needle.

"Don't worry Mr. Gold, it won't hurt a bit." she said. Rumpelstiltskin did his best to resist, but he was still weak and in pain and the nurse was able to overpower him with little effort.

"Belle." he whispered, his eyes welling up with tears as the medication entered his vein.

"You forgot that even a pawn can take out the queen if they make the right strategic maneuver." Regina said as she leaned over Rumpelstiltskin's bed. "Check mate." she spat at him. Rumpelstiltskin trembled as the sedative he had been given began to take effect, and everything around him went dark.

* * *

_I intended to have more in the Dark Castle/Fairytale Land this chapter but decided on a different approach, but there WILL be more next chapter (and MAYBE some smut, not sure if that will be 21 or 22 yet.) _

_By the way, now that I have FINALLY figured out how to use Tumblr you can contact me and/or follow me there. I will be posting alerts to my fanfics there as well as other things. (I do NOT post fanific on Tumblr, just links. But I do accept questions there.) I'm charmedrumbelle there as well. _

_Ducking now from angry readers . . . . . . . . . _


	21. Chapter 21

_Sorry, sorry, sorry - sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, sorry for the CONTENTS in this chapter (please don't be TOO angry), just - sorry. :/_

_I swear, I rewrote this chapter about 12 times and the dialogue was giving me SUCH a hard time, I really don't know why. Anyhow - here it is. :)_

_I do not own "Once Upon a Time."_

**_Chapter 21_**

_Rumpelstiltskin's prison chambers in the Enchanted Forest, a little over two weeks after being taken . . . . _

Belle made her way through the dark corridors, careful to remain hidden under her enchanted cloak. Her encounter with her father and Regina had left her shaken and scared, and she desperately needed to see him. She passed by the guards carefully and turned two more corners until she reached the cage. He was sitting in the corner, balled up with his arms wrapped around his legs, talking to himself like a madman. His clothes were torn, his hair unkempt. Belle fought back tears as she removed her cloak. "Rumple." she whispered quietly. "What have they done to you?" Rumpelstiltskin looked up at her.

"Belle! Oh my Belle!" Rumpelstiltskin said, and he stood up and rushed toward the bars of his cage. He reached through the bars and touched her face. "My beautiful Belle." he said.

"Oh sweetheart – I have to get you out of here." Belle said worriedly.

"No – no I must stay." he said, his voice sounding more high pitched than usual.

"But they're mistreating you. Do they even offer you food?" Belle asked.

"Some." he replied. "It won't be much longer, Belle. But you shouldn't be here – you must protect the castle."

"Regina came to see me. She brought my father. He tried to take me, Rumple. He tried to take me away, he said – Regina convinced him that you had bewitched me, and he tried to take me away from our home. I hid. I used magic and I hid, I didn't know what else to do. I thought you made Regina promise that she wouldn't take me."

"I did. She found a way around that, I see. Belle, you did well. You must be careful – Regina is shrewd and will resort to all kinds of trickery to get what she desires. Be on guard with her at all times. Promise me you will do that." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"I will. I was just so scared – I just needed to see you, I was so frightened." Belle said.

"No. You were brave. My brave Belle." Rumpelstiltskin reached for her hair and ran his silvery fingers through it. "How I miss brushing your lovely hair, my Belle. How I miss holding you close. Oh, I miss it so much." Belle smiled at him.

"And to think how much you fought me at first when I wanted you to do those things." Belle teased.

"In this new land, when our curses are lifted, I will never tire of holing you, or touching you or – or kissing you. I fear I will want to kiss you until your lips bleed." he said.

"What will our home be like in this land? Will it be like our castle?" Belle asked.

"I don't believe it will, my dear. But it will be beautiful. Different – but beautiful."

"I want our castle. I don't want different." Belle said.

"None of that will matter if we are together. Belle, you must go. Please be very careful as you leave so that no one sees you. And take care around Regina, especially if she is working with your father. I am a prisoner, and you are not my wife so does have a right to take you away from me now. Don't let him. Please don't let him take you away from me, Belle." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"I won't. I promise, I won't." Belle said.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin gasped for breath as he opened his eyes and jolted awake. "Rumple – Rumple wake up, it's alright." Belle whispered. She held him in her arms and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Belle – you're alright. Did she hurt you?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Who?" Belle asked.

"Regina – she was here, she -"

"Yes, she was here, I threw her out, I sat down with you and we talked for a bit and then you fell asleep. That was almost three hours ago." Belle said. "I think you had a nightmare, that's all."

"No – no, it seemed real." Rumpelstiltskin said. Belle helped him sit up a bit. "Regina, she – she went to your father, to convince him to lock you away. Like she went to him after I was taken prisoner. And then she came and took you from me. Belle, we have to get out of here, we're not safe here." He started to move to get out of bed.

"Rumple – you're not going anywhere, you haven't been released yet. Now stop it – and you shouldn't be trying to get up so fast like that, you still have stitches." Belle said. "I'm fine – my father hasn't spoken to me in years, I don't see that changing any time soon, and I doubt Regina will be able to make that happen. You said yourself I have nothing to fear from Regina."

"Belle – you know that I was able to see things that were about to happen, I told you about that. What if I'm still able to do that here?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Sweetheart, your premonitions were never what you thought they were, and they never came to you in dreams, just riddles. And as skilled as you claimed to be, you certainly didn't see me coming." Belle remarked.

"Magic is different here. Maybe they're dreams here. Or nightmares." Rumpelstiltskin suggested. "And I didn't see you coming because I wasn't looking for you."

"But you found me anyway, didn't you?" Belle teased.

"Indeed I did." he replied, and she leaned over to kiss him. They were still kissing when Emma peeked inside the room.

"You know, next time I come here I need to make sure to bring a tool kit so that I can pry the two of you apart." Emma quipped. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin ended their kiss abruptly.

"Miss Swan – what a surprise." Rumpelstiltskin said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Hi Emma – come in, please." Belle said. Emma entered the room.

"You look good, Gold – I mean, for you. I hear you're gonna get sprung from this place soon." Emma said.

"Not soon enough, I'm afraid." Rumpelstiltskin said. "Belle, you did get the security system at the house repaired, right?"

"Of course I did. He's paranoid that Regina is going to try to hurt us." Belle said.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because that's what she does. I already told you to never trust her. By the way – you took care of that thing I gave you, right?" Belle asked.

"What thing?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Your stupid dagger is safely locked away, no one can get to it but me. I honestly don't know what the big deal is about that thing." Emma said.

"It just – it's important." Belle replied. "Once Rumple gets out of the hospital I'll take it back."

"I'm sorry – 'Rumple'?" Emma asked.

"I meant – Robert – I -" Belle stammered.

"It's a nickname she has for me. Right love?" Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Right – it's a nickname." Belle said nervously.

"Why? What the hell kind of nickname is Rumple?" Emma asked.

"Do you really want to know every intimate detail of our lives, Miss Swan?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Not really, no." Emma replied.

"Good. Then let it go – or I'll be forced to tell you what it means." he said as he smirked at her.

"Yeah, I'm really not the least bit interested." Emma said as she made a face.

"Emma, would mind staying with him for awhile? I don't want him to be alone, I don't trust Regina, she's trying to use Robert to get to me." Belle said.

"Where are you going?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"To see my father." Belle said.

"Belle, that's not a good idea." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Your father? He lives in Storybrooke? I've never met him." Emma said.

"We don't really speak. But maybe it's time I did something about that." Belle said. "Before – well, before other people try and get involved."

"You know – the two of you have this weird secrecy thing going and it's very aggravating." Emma said. "If you're gonna have me standing guard over you boyfriend I want to know what you're up to, and what Regina has to do with it." Emma insisted.

"Regina doesn't like me. And I don't like her." Belle said.

"I got THAT much. What else?" Emma asked.

"Regina may try to use Belle's father to hurt her. She's done it before. That's all you need to know." Rumpelstiltskin said, then he turned to Belle. "And I don't want you going near that man."

"I'm just going to return his van. Maybe if I extend an olive branch – it might prevent other things from happening." Belle said.

"What van?" Emma asked.

"His work van. He's a florist. I took it some time ago when I called in his debt." Belle said.

"You repo'd your DAD? Who does that?" Emma asked, shocked.

"Well, he was late on his payments." Belle stated. She gave Rumpelstiltskin a kiss on the forehead. "I won't be long, sweetheart."

"Please don't be. And please do be careful. You know what trickery Regina is capable of." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"I will be." Belle said, and she left the room. Emma sat down next to Rumpelstiltskin and stared at him.

"So. Rumple? Really?" she asked.

"Miss Swan, I assure you, whatever you're thinking in regard to Belle's name for me, you are not even remotely close to the true reason behind it." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"I still can't figure the two of you out. As a couple you make no damn sense whatsoever." Emma said.

"Have you ever considered that perhaps your son Henry's fantasies may, in fact, have some truth to them after all?" he asked.

"What, that you're Beauty and the Beast? You're not tall enough. Or hairy enough. And you're sure as hell no prince." Emma remarked.

"There's always a bit of truth in fiction, Miss Swan. You'd be wise to take heed of that. Especially where Regina Mills is concerned." Rumpelstiltskin said.

* * *

Belle entered the Game of Thorns shop, and found Regina there speaking with her father, just as Rumple's dream had predicted. Perhaps it was a coincidence. Or perhaps he was right about having a premonition. She was taking no chances. "What are you doing here?" Belle asked.

"Isabelle. Your father and I were having a talk about you just now." Regina said as she sneered at her.

"_Please_ leave my father alone." Belle said. Regina glared at her as she walked out of the shop. "Hello papa." Belle said. "It's been a long time."

"Yes it has." Moe said.

"I um – I wanted to give you something." Belle said. She reached into her purse and took out a set of keys, then set them on the counter. "You can have your van back."

"I don't have the money to pay you, Isabelle." Moe said.

"It's alright. I – I'm releasing your debt. Effective immediately." Belle said.

"Why?" Moe asked.

"I can't do something nice for my father?" Belle asked.

"You don't do nice things unless there's something in it for you, Isabelle. I've learned that all too well."

"Maybe I've changed. Or maybe I want to." Belle suggested.

"You've been seeing that Mr. Gold. Perhaps he's having a positive effect on you." Moe said.

"You like him, do you?" Belle asked, wondering to herself if he'll feel the same way once the curse breaks.

"Well, I don't dislike him. I heard he was badly hurt and is in the hospital." Moe said.

"He's doing much better. I'm caring for him." Belle said. "Papa - what did Regina want?"

"She said that you – you've been lashing out at her, threatening her. She's worried for you." Moe said.

"Is she now? Papa – I know you have no reason to trust me at all. But I don't think you should trust Regina Mills, either. I'd like – I'd like for us to try and – mend some fences between us. But you must promise me that you will not listen to anything Regina Mills says to you. She lies, Papa. Anything I've done against Regina is for my protection, and for Robert's. And now for yours."

"She's the mayor, Belle. And you're -"

"The town pariah, yes, I know. I'm very much aware of who I am in this town, and what people think of me and what they say about me. But I'm also your daughter. And I like to think that means something to you." Belle said. "Your van is in the storage unit, number 22, there's a key to the lock on the ring as well." Belle turned around and left without saying another word. She didn't get far when Regina, who had been waiting for her, approached.

"You think you're pretty clever, don't you? He's taught you well." Regina commented.

"Just wanted to avoid a repeat of your foolish attempts to undermine me in our land. It didn't work there and it won't work here." Belle said, as she walked down the street with Regina following next to her.

"He taught you magic, didn't he? That little escape you made all those years ago – you used magic." Regina said.

"That's not your business." Belle said. "Now go away. _Please._" Belle said, and she continued to walk away from Regina.

* * *

"Right this way, sweetheart." Belle said as she helped Rumpelstiltskin into the house.

"Aren't we going upstairs?" he asked.

"I didn't think you should be maneuvering stairs just yet. I have a surprise for you." Belle said, and she led him back toward the library and opened the door. A king-sized bed was placed in the middle of the room.

"It's – your library. And our bed." Rumpelstiltskin said. "How did you -"

"I purchased it while you were in the hospital. It reminds me of our bed in the castle, don't you think?"

"Yes. Very much." Rumpelstiltskin said, and he made his way to the bed and sat down on the edge, and made a pained face as he did so.

"You alright?" Belle asked.

"Fine." he replied, catching his breath and setting his cane down.

"Let's get you changed into pajamas, you'll be more comfortable." Belle went into the other room to the closet he had been using, took out a pair of pajamas, and brought them into the room. She carefully helped him take off his shirt and put the pajama top on. She starts to reach for the zipper on his pants. "Can you stand for a moment, love?" Rumpelstiltskin stood up carefully, holding on to Belle as he did. She helped him exchange his pants for pajama bottoms, then pulled back the covers on the bed and he carefully eased into bed, with Belle propping several pillows behind him. "How is that?" Belle asked.

"Alright." he said quietly but making a pained face of discomfort. "You're sure the alarm system is working properly?"

"Regina won't get to us. I changed all of the locks, the system is upgraded and we will be fine. You know, I've been thinking about this 'please' thing. Why can't I just go up to her and say 'Regina, would you kindly find the nearest cliff in Storybrooke and _please _hurl yourself off of it.'?" Belle asked.

"I suppose that might work. Although I thought you frowned upon violence." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Oh, I do. But Isabelle is a bit neutral on the idea." Belle admitted.

"Sweetheart, I don't want you to darken your heart that way. I'm getting better – you leave Regina to me." Rumpelstiltskin leaned back against the pillows, closed his eyes and sighed a bit.

"You're hurting, aren't you? I'll be right back, sweetheart." Belle darted out of the room, and returned quickly with a glass of water and a prescription bag. She sat down next to him and shifted through several bottles of pills, until she found a specific one. She took two pills from the bottle and offered them to him, along with the water. "Here – you take these."

"I don't want that, Belle. I'm fine."

"You're in pain. These will help the pain." Belle said.

"They make me tired. I'll be sleeping all day if I take those." he said.

"You NEED to be sleeping all day, you just got out of the hospital." Belle insisted. "Dr. Whale said that too much pain isn't good for your recovery, that's why you have medication to help you."

"I've been wanting to tell you but thought I'd wait until I was out of the hospital - Dr. Whale is actually Dr. Frankenstein dear – he's a quack."

"That 'quack' saved your life, he must know something." Belle insisted. "And why on earth is Dr. Frankenstein in this land?"

"Yet another thing that we can thank Regina for. And he knows what the curse wants him to know. YOU could find out more about modern medicine than him by reading some of your books." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"I have been. I've been looking into quite a few medical books since you got hurt, and they all say the same – the best way to recover from a serious injury is rest and monitored pain control. Now are you going to take the pills willingly or not? Because I can call Emma and have her come over and hold you down while I force you to take them, I'm sure she'd be willing to help with that." Rumpelstiltskin glared at her.

"You are a cruel woman, madam." he said, and he grudgingly took the pills and water from her, swallowed the pills, and handed the empty glass back to her. She set it down on the nightstand.

"And YOU are a child, Rumpelstiltskin" she remarked, getting up to leave.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked, grabbing her wrist.

"I have a few things to do." Belle said.

"Oh no – they can wait - you have things to do right here." he insisted.

"I do? And what would that be?" Belle asked. Rumpelstiltskin looked to the side of the bed that was empty and patted it with his hand to signal her.

"You know our deal. You know that I don't sleep well without you." he said.

"That was at the Dark Castle, and you were cursed." Belle said.

"Well, now I'm ill. And if you're going to have me lying in this bed, drug-addled and helpless, then you will be here with me." he insisted. Belle sighed.

"You're hardly helpless. But alright. At least let me get a book." she said.

"Hurry it up then." he said. Belle smiled at him. He was sounding more like Rumple now, and less like Mr. Gold. She liked that. Belle wandered along the stacks of books until she found one that interested her, kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and carefully snuggled up to him.

"How is the pain now?" she asked.

"I don't think that kiss quite did the job. Can I have another, please?" he asked. Belle kissed him again, this time on the cheek.

"Better now?" Belle asked.

"A little, I suppose. Maybe one more kiss." Belle sat up and leaned over him, careful not to put pressure on his upper body and aggravate his injuries, and kissed him on the lips. Rumpelstiltskin put his arm around her and vigorously pulled her close, kissing her deeply and letting his tongue explore her mouth. Belle complied for a moment, then pulled away.

"Be careful. You're still healing and you just got your stitches removed yesterday." Belle said.

"Belle, you do realize that for the first time in over twenty-eight years, we are alone, and you know who you are, and I know who I am, and there is no curse, no magic, and no busybodies and medical staff or Emma Swan coming in and out of the room without warning, right?" he asked, and kissed her again.

"And _you _do realize that you just took two Percocet and will probably be unconscious within the next thirty minutes." she responded.

"Well that gives us thirty minutes then." he said, pulling her into a kiss once again.

"I believe that I want more than thirty minutes with you, Rumpelstiltskin And I also want you at your best. Your discharge instructions are limited activity until your check-up next week."

"And you are the one to set those limits, I presume." he said.

"You presume correctly." Belle replied. "Rumple – I almost lost you. I just want you to be well, so that we can have the life we wanted. Please be patient and do what I ask, alright?"

"Alright. I'm sorry." Rumpelstiltskin replied. "I suppose if the situation were reversed I'd be hovering quite a bit as well."

"Am I hovering?" Belle asked.

"Like a mother hen with her chicks. But it's alright – at least I know that you love me now, and you don't just want me for sex." he teased. Belle laughed.

"Well I want that, too. Eventually." she replied, carefully cuddling back up with him. "Rumple – Gordon – Gaston and I, we -"

"Belle, please – I don't want to know." he said.

"It was supposed to be special for us. I'm so sorry." Belle said.

"It will be. You did nothing wrong, Belle. As far as I'm concerned, it never happened. I realize that you can't say the same, but – do try. It _will _be special for us. And I do still want to marry you. You still wish to wed me, don't you Belle?"

"Of course I do. That was our plan, after we find Baelfire." Belle replied.

"I thought maybe we could wed before that – maybe it would be good for us to already be married before I find him. Then he could see – he could see that I've changed. That I have someone in my life, someone who is good and sweet, and who loves me very, very much." Rumpelstiltskin told her.

"You just don't want to bed me until we're married, and you don't want to wait any longer, that's what you want." Belle replied, giggling a bit.

"Alright – there's also that." he admitted. "After having you prance naked in front of me, knowing what it is you have to offer, it's kind of hard not to want to hurry things along." Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "I wish I could offer you the same, but – this is who I am, unfortunately."

"I've seen what you have to offer and there is not a thing wrong with any of it." Belle said.

"Belle – I'm an old man. I'm thin, crippled, I now have a badly scarred body thanks to the lack of magic in this land, and -" Belle sat up and put her fingers gently against Gold's lips.

"Stop it. I think that you are the most handsome man I've ever seen. There is not one thing about you that I would change."

"Are you sure you're not hallucinating? I thought I was the one on Percocet." he teased. Belle smiled at him.

"My eyes work just fine. And I like what I see very much." she said, and she gave him a quick kiss. "I do miss your curly hair though. Maybe we could get you a perm."

"I'd shave my head if it would please you, my dear." he replied.

"I'm just teasing. You will change nothing. You are just who I want you to be." Belle gave him several more soft kisses on his lips, then snuggled with him once again. "How are you feeling? Are you still in pain?"

"Not at all." he replied, his voice starting to sound sleepy. Belle remained quiet, knowing that he needed to rest, and if she kept talking he would do so as well, trying to fight the effects of his medication. She remained cuddled up close to him, taking his hand in hers and occasionally massaging his fingers gently with her fingers. She waited until he had fallen into a relaxed sleep and moved to get up. As she sat up, she gazed upon his face and touched his cheek gently. She didn't care if he wasn't the most handsome man according to the standards of others. She didn't care if he was much older than her, and she didn't care about his infirmities. He was her true love – and he was perfect. They had been apart for far too long. They would never, _ever _be apart again. Belle put aside all of the mundane activities she had to do, forgot about the book she chose to read, and curled back up next to her love, not wanting to leave his arms for a moment. Right now all she wanted was to be near him - everything else could wait.

* * *

Henry Mills bounded into the sheriff's office. "Hey Emma!" he shouted. Emma was busy sorting through some paperwork and she looked up from behind her desk.

"Henry – does Regina know you're here?" Emma asked.

"Nope. I just wanted to see you. What's in here?" he nosily asked as he picked up an ornate box that sat on the edge of Emma's desk.

"Hey, did I say you could touch that? Put it down, it's not even mine." Emma said.

"Whose is it?" Henry asked.

"It belongs to Isabelle French. It was stolen from here and I told her I'd keep it safe until Mr. Gold got out of the hospital, I'm taking it back to her tomorrow." Emma said.

"Cool!" Henry said, and he ignored Emma's request to put it down and opened the box, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Henry – I said NO, it's very expensive and it's a not a toy!" Emma said angrily. Henry stared at the dagger in awe.

"Why does it say that?" Henry asked.

"Say what? It doesn't say anything." Emma said, and she snatched the box away from Henry.

"Yes it does. There's a name engraved on there. Can't you see it? It says Rumpelstiltskin." Henry insisted.

* * *

_So yeah - the last part of the last chapter was just a dream/nightmare that Rumple had. I honestly thought about continuing that for a bit in this chapter, but I figured you'd want to kill me enough after the reveal and making you stress and wait for nearly a month, so I ditched that idea. :)_

_It was frustrating though, because I really couldn't answer some of the questions truthfully without giving away what was going to happen! _

_I do apologize for the delay. I fully intended to have a chapter up last week, but my work schedule got crazy, capped with my frustration with how the dialogue was going in this chapter. _

_I am trying to wrap up this story soon - I really can't see it going past 30 chapters, if that. I should have a clearer picture of how long this fic will go after the next chapter. _

_I start back to school next week (grad school) and have a Masters Thesis to write so I really can't say how much time there will be between chapters from here on (and this goes for CAFS as well). I WILL update as often as possible, but I really only have time to write in the evening starting next week. I'm going to commit to writing for an hour a day, and hopefully it won't be that long of a wait. Please be patient and stick with me! Thank you for reading, thanks to any NEW readers (and I know there are a few out there - welcome!) . I do post update notices on tumblr, please follow me, I'm 'charmedrumbelle' on there as well. And please do leave feedback, comments, angry rants over the last cliffhanger - and if you'd like to ask me questions on tumblr you're welcome to do so - I don't bite! :) _


	22. Chapter 22

_VERY sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I went back and forth about adding some scenes that would make this fic "M" rated but - decided against it. The story is almost done and I just prefer not to do that. Sorry if that disappoints anyone. _

_Reminder: Dark Castle scenes are NOT in chronological order. Only Storybrooke scenes are. Veering into some MAJOR AU timeline stuff here . . . _

_I do not own Once Upon a Time._

**Chapter 22**

_At the Dark Castle . . . . . _

It would be easy. Just two words, that's all she'd need. And it would be done. Belle sat at the table in the dining room with her chin resting on her hands, staring off into space. Rumpelstiltskin entered the room and watched her for a moment before speaking up.

"Penny for your thoughts, dearie." he finally said.

"I was just thinking." Belle said. "I could make you kiss me if I wanted to."

"You could." he replied. "But you said you wouldn't. And I trust that you won't."

"It is tempting though." Belle replied. She stood up and walked over to Rumpelstiltskin and put her arms around him while standing in front of him. "Where were you all day?"

"Oh – I had a meeting with a – very charming young man." he replied.

"Another deal." Belle said.

"Something like that." he replied. "Have you gotten dinner ready or were you too busy daydreaming about using my dagger to do your licentious bidding?"

"I will get you to be more affectionate, Rumple. You'll see." Belle said.

"Have I not endured your cuddling sessions? What more do you want?" he asked.

"Lots more." Belle replied, and she began to unbutton his shirt. Rumpelstiltskin grabbed her hand.

"There will be time for all of that. There will be time for everything." he said.

"Everything?" she asked playfully.

"Yes." he said, and he grabbed her and pulled her as close to himself as possible. "Believe it or not dear, there will likely come a day when my affection for you surpasses yours for me. After my curse is lifted, of course."

"I look forward to that very much." Belle said, and she smiled at him playfully.

* * *

Belle sat at her dining room table with her laptop reviewing several spreadsheets and a stack of rent checks and cash payments. In the time that Rumple had been injured she had gotten behind on her accounts. Rumple told her that she needed to return to being Isabelle until the curse was broken, so she spent most of the morning updating her accounts. Most of them were up to date even without her chasing them down for rent; the people in Storybrooke feared her so much that they wouldn't dare miss a payment. Belle was focused on balancing all of her accounts when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Belle, what are you doing?" Rumpelstiltskin asked her. Belle turned and looked up at him.

"Working." she replied. "Why are you out of bed?"

"Because I woke and you weren't there and I wanted to find you." he replied. "I'm hungry." Rumpelstiltskin said, and he sat down at the table in the chair next to her.

"Go back to bed, I'll get you breakfast." Belle said in an almost stern tone of voice.

"I can eat here. I'm tired of being laid up in bed." he told her.

"Alright, you can stay in here for breakfast but then you're going back to bed." she said.

"Belle, I'm bored out of my mind, I don't want to go back in there while you sit out here working." Rumpelstiltskin told her.

"I have a whole library in there Rumple, read a book then. I have work to do and you still need to be resting." Belle said as she moved into the kitchen and started to make him breakfast. "If you want me to go back to being Isabelle then I have to get the rents updated and I can't be having you distract me, I'm already too far behind." Rumpelstiltskin started to laugh.

"You do realize that we've had this conversation before, many times. Just – in reverse." he said. "You were always pawing at me and touching my hair and whining about being bored when I was trying to spin."

"I didn't whine. And I was bored." Belle said.

"Well now you know how I feel. You know, I remember a time when you said you looked forward to the day when my affection and desire for you surpassed yours for me." he said. Belle sighed as she put a plate in front of him. Rumpelstiltskin looked at it, then looked up at her.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Toast, what do you think it is?"

"What about the strawberry pastries you promised me?" he asked.

"When was I supposed to make those, Rumple? I've spent most of the last several weeks at the hospital with you, and when I wasn't there I was cleaning up my shop and trying to not kill Regina or be killed by her. And now I have to catch up on the books and rent collections and I really need to get back to the shop soon. I have a crew working on the back room to clean it up a bit and they're bringing in a reclining chair for you because I don't want you here alone while I'm in the shop and I can't expect Emma to be on call 24/7 to look after you."

"I don't need looking after. I'm fine; I can stay here until I'm well enough to go back to working with you." he said as he reluctantly at the bland toast.

"No." Belle insisted. "Here – your medicine." she said as she placed a glass of water and several pills in front of him.

"No. I'm done with that." he said, pushing the pills aside. "I slept all day yesterday and then I was up half the night and every time I did start to fall asleep you started hogging the blankets. You always did that, even in our castle."

"Those aren't pain pills, they're antibiotics to fight off infection, you need to take them." Belle demanded. "And at least I don't snore."

"No you just leave me freezing cold with no blankets. And I don't snore."

"You do." Belle said. "Take your pills." Rumpelstiltskin reluctantly took his pills and finished his breakfast as Belle sat back down to work. Rumpelstiltskin picked up his cane, stood up, and walked back behind Belle. He began to kiss her on the neck.

"Come sit with me, love. We have so much time to make up for." he whispered.

"Rumple, I have to finish this, I need to get it done before Emma gets here. I need to run to the bank to make a deposit and she's going to stay with you for a bit."

"And I told you I don't need a sitter. If anything she should go with you, you shouldn't be out there alone with Regina lurking, who knows what she'll try."

"Your dream was NOT a premonition. There is no magic in this land." Belle said.

"Premonitions can occur without magic, love." he said.

"You need to go back to bed." Belle insisted.

"Well come with me then." he replied. "Please." Belle sighed.

"If I sit with you for a bit on the sofa will you let me get back to my work?" Belle asked.

"I suppose." he replied. Rumpelstiltskin made his way to the sofa, and Belle followed. He sat down, and Belle went into the library. She came back out with two pillows and a blanket. She set the pillows against the edge of the sofa.

"Lie back." Belle said.

"I thought we were going to cuddle." he said.

"Just do what you're told." she replied. Rumpelstiltskin lay back against the pillows and Belle covered him with the blankets. "When I get back we'll get you a shower and I'll help you shave, alright?"

"Well now, I think I'll like that." he said, smiling at her. Belle sat down next to him and took his hand, then bent over to kiss him.

"I love you." she whispered, and then she kissed him again.

"There's my Belle. I knew she was in there somewhere." he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Belle asked, pulling away from him.

"You're just – a bit too much Isabelle this morning, that's all." he said.

"And you're being too much Robert." she replied. They both looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Do you like him? Robert Gold?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"He's alright. Very kind, sweet – how I imagined you were before the curse from the way you talked." Belle said.

"I suppose that's somewhat true." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"You don't like Isabelle though, do you?" Belle asked.

"Didn't say that. She's just – different."

"She's a bitch." Belle said. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened.

"Belle, you never use that sort of language." he said.

"Yes, well Isabelle does. Why do I have to do this, Rumple? The ledgers, the store, collecting rent – you're far better suited for that sort of thing and the more I do it the more Isabelle comes out and I don't like it. When you get well, can't you just take over doing that?"

"And what will you do with your time?" he asked.

"I don't know – the library has been closed all this time, I'd love to do that, be the town librarian. Maybe I could renovate it." she suggested.

"That's – not really a good idea." he said.

"Why not? I'm Isabelle French, if I decide to renovate the library who in this town is going to stop me?" she asked.

"Well – the dragon that lives underneath it might." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"The – dragon? What are you talking about?" Belle asked. "What did you do?"

"Well, to be fair – Regina's the one who brought her here in that state. After 28 years in that form, I'd venture to guess she's not in the best of moods." he said.

"Form, what do you mean?" Belle asked.

"Maleficent. Yet another one of a line of many people that crossed Regina. She um - she was a master in shape shifting in our land. Regina could barely manage small animals but Maleficent – she could turn herself into a dragon. Unfortunately Regina made sure that she was in that form when the curse hit."

"And how do you know she's under the library?" Belle asked.

"Because it's the only building in town that isn't occupied. It makes the most sense that that's where she is." he said.

"Well we have to do something about that, we can't have a dragon living under Storybrooke what if she gets loose?" Belle asked.

"Oh, I assure you, she is secure there until the proper time." he said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Belle asked.

"Belle do we really have to have this conversation right now? Can't we get back to – well, our kisses that we still need to catch up on." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked. Rumpelstiltskin remained quiet. "I thought I knew all the details about this curse, you promised me you told me everything I needed to know."

"I may have left out one - small detail. But only because it was necessary and if I had told you you would have been angry." he said.

"Will telling me now change that?" Belle asked.

"Probably not. You know, I am feeling a bit tired, maybe I should just get some rest."

"No you're not, you're trying to skirt the issue. Tell me." she said.

"I may have – had Charming place a vial of magic in an egg inside the belly of the beast." he admitted. "To be accessed by the Savior."

"You – you expect Emma to slay a dragon? Rumple!" she said angrily. "And why did you need to bring magic here?"

"How else am I supposed to find my son, Belle? It's no matter at the moment – Emma can't do what needs to be done until she believes. So for now, our reptilian friend will remain as she is. Now – can we get back to our kisses?"

"You really think I'm going to sit here and give you kisses after what you just told me? Emma is my friend! And you want to send her off to her death, all to get magic!"

"She won't die. Charming's sword should be somewhere in your basement, she'll be fine." he insisted. The doorbell rang just as he said that. "Speak of the devil." Belle glared at him as she got up to answer the door.

"Emma – please, come in." Belle said as she opened the door. Emma stepped inside. "I just need to make a few more notes and then I'll head to the bank, I won't be long."

"Not a problem. Hey – here's your dagger thing." Emma said, handing her the box that she was carrying.

"Thank you." Belle said. She took the box from Emma and set it down on the table.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Emma asked.

"In the living room on the sofa." Belle said. "And he is to stay there until I get back."

"I know that tone of voice. You mad at him? What'd he do?" Emma asked.

"He's just – being more difficult than usual. And I'm just not in the mood for it today." Belle said as she finished putting her paperwork together. She led Emma into the living room. "Emma's here – I'll be back in a bit." Belle said, and she turned to leave.

"Belle – do I not get a kiss goodbye?" he asked.

"No. You don't." Belle said, and she turned to leave. Emma snickered under her breath.

"You find this amusing, do you Miss Swan?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Yeah I kinda do." Emma replied, sitting down in a chair. "You've been home one day and she's already pissed off at you. What'd you do?"

"Not that it's any of your business but – we had a little disagreement regarding a – minor matter. I'm sure we'll resolve it when she gets back." he said.

"So the beauty is ticked off at the beast, huh?" Emma teased. "Hey – out of curiosity – how much do you know about the story of um – Rumpelstiltskin?" Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened.

"Why – why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason just – well, Henry was at the office yesterday and he got a look at Isabelle's dagger and he insisted that it had the name 'Rumpelstiltskin' etched into it. I know, crazy, huh?" Emma said.

"Indeed." he replied.

"I just don't get why Henry would pull that name out of nowhere – I've read his fairy tale book and – Rumpelstiltskin isn't even in it." she said.

"Well – some stories do lack particular details." he said.

"I just um – I don't know what to do about him. He won't let this fairy tale stuff go." Emma said. Emma's phone rang. "Hey. No I'm not at the office – I'm over at Isabelle French's house. Yeah, that's her. She's not that bad. Yeah, you've seen the house it's um – it's pink. Hang on." Emma pulled the phone away. "August needs to bring something to me, do you mind if he comes here?"

"August? The young man that came into town while I was in the hospital? Belle told me about him." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Yeah, that's him. Do you mind?" Emma asked.

"No. Not at all." he replied. Emma returned to her phone call.

"Yeah, bring it over. Okay, see you in a bit." Emma said.

"So, this young man. What is he like?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"I don't know – he's a bit strange, but Henry likes him. That's why I asked him to help with this." Emma said.

"With what?" he asked.

"This whole Rumpelstiltskin thing. August said he has some legends to give to me; I thought I'd give it to Dr. Hopper, it might help to understand why Henry came up with that name. I don't really remember much about the story; just that he spun straw into gold." Emma paused for a moment. "Wait a minute – you – you spin, right?"

"Yes. I do." Rumpelstiltskin replied.

"And your last name is – Gold." Emma said.

"It is." he said. Emma laughed a bit.

"Boy, that's a coincidence, isn't it?" she commented. Rumpelstiltskin sighed; for a moment he thought she might believe. The doorbell rang. "That's probably August – be right back." Emma went to let August in went back into the living room with him.

"August this is – Mr. Gold, he works for Isabelle. He's staying with her to recuperate." Emma said. Rumpelstiltskin stared at the man, studying every inch of him.

"Mr. Gold – I hope you're doing well." August said.

"Yes – doing much better. Please, have a seat." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Oh, I can't stay – I just wanted to bring Emma this book. But I did want to meet you – Emma talks about you quite a bit." August said.

"Does she now?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Yeah, I tell him what a pain in the ass you are." Emma said. "Thanks for bringing this over." Emma leafed through the book. "It says here that Rumpelstiltskin is some sort of evil spirit or something."

"Well that's just one of the legends. Another states that he's not actually an evil spirit, but he's possessed by one." August said, glancing over at Rumpelstiltskin when he said it.

"Well Dr. Hopper probably has some sort of logical explanation for this. Thanks again." Emma said. Belle entered the house.

"What's going on here?" Belle asked.

"Isabelle French, this is -" Emma began.

"August Booth, yes. We haven't met yet but – I've seen you in town." Belle said.

"Yes and I've – heard about you." August said. "So who are you?"

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?" Belle asked.

"In Henry's book. He says he has most everyone in town figured out." August said.

"Oh, that. I believe that Robert and I are – Beauty and the Beast." Belle said.

"Robert?" August asked.

"Gold. That's his first name." Emma said.

"Really? Wouldn't have guessed that." August said, glancing over at Rumpelstiltskin.

"We're gonna head out. I have to get back to work and August has to go do – whatever he's doing." Emma said. "Call me later."

"Okay. Thank you Emma. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Booth." Belle said.

"You too." August replied. "And you – Robert Gold." August stared at him for a moment, then he and Emma left.

"He knows who I am." Rumpelstiltskin said. "He has to be Bae." Belle sat down next to him. "Belle, he has to be my boy." He started to sob and tremble.

"Rumple – are you sure?" she asked, taking him into her arms. Rumpelstiltskin just nodded yes. Belle kissed him on the forehead. "Why wouldn't he say something then?"

"He's angry. You know the whole story, wouldn't you be angry with me still?"

"Well I'm still angry with you over the whole dragon and magic thing but I'll get over it. I guess it's not the same thing though." Belle said. "Sweetheart, you shouldn't be getting this upset. Come on, let's go back to bed and you can get some rest."

"No, I'll – I'll just stay here." he said.

"Do you want that shower?" Belle asked.

"I'm – not really feeling up to that right now. Later." he replied. "Belle, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Maleficent. And about the magic."

"I know." Belle said. "Is there anything else you haven't told me?"

"No. No I swear, nothing else." he said. "Do you forgive me, sweetheart?"

"I suppose." Belle said. "But I reserve the right to resume my anger if that dragon harms anyone." Rumpelstiltskin lay back his head on the pillows. Belle caressed his cheek and gave him a quick kiss. "Why don't you take a little nap? I'll make you those strawberry pastries while you're sleeping."

"Alright." he said.

"Don't worry about August. We'll find out if he's really Baelfire. And if he is – we'll deal with it." Belle said. "And if he's not – well, we'll deal with that as well."

* * *

Emma sat in her office paging through the book that August gave her. She was stunned to find so much detail regarding the legend of Rumpelstiltskin. She read through several chapters that indicated that he was a goblin, an evil spirit, a ghost – the stories were varied and numerous. As she continued to page through the book she stopped and stared at a particular page, stunned. On this page was an artist's rendering of a dagger. The drawing was identical to the dagger that Isabelle possessed. And the name that was etched on the dagger in the drawing was Rumpelstiltskin. The caption under the drawing read "Dagger of the Dark One."

* * *

_This fic IS winding down but I don't know how long it will take to finish. I hope you've checked out my other fics. 'Catch a Falling Star' and 'Parallel Lives'. Again, sorry for the delay on this one - next chapter shouldn't be THIS long of a wait! Your comments and feedback are greatly appreciated! Thank you!_


End file.
